The Man in the Red Coat
by Boredom Queen of Insanity
Summary: Legend states that before Sin there were sixteen Aeons scattered across Spira, yet now Yevon only teaches of five. To aid Yuna to defeat Sin, the Fayth of the forgotten Aeons woke a dreamer who knew where to find them. Unfortunately, Terra seemed only to make the situation worse. Onesided Auron/OC
1. Prelude: The Man in the Red Coat

**Author's notes:** Welcome, one and all, to '_The Man in the Red Coat'._ Okay, so the title may not be the best in the world, but you know the saying: "Don't judge a book by its cover." Or in Fanfiction: "Don't judge a story by its title." No, you judge it one its contents… and the summary.

This story started out as just this prelude, and then exploded to include the Final Fantasy X game, with more than a few hints of X-2 tied into it. I know you're dreading the tiring retelling of the game. Hopefully this is a bit different. We'll have hints of Spira before Sin, fleshing out characters such as Belgemine, Yunalesca, Lenne, the Magus Sisters, and many others. We've increased the Aeon count dramatically.

So, don't think this as a Fanfiction that is a simple retelling the story with an added character, but a retelling that expands the story greatly. How did Belgemine die? What Aeons did Summoners use before Sin and the Final Summoning?

Did Auron interact with anyone else in Dream Zanarkand?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters. I do not own the 'Aeons' or summons, they're from other Final Fantasy games. I do own Terra and Lenore, and no, Terra is _not_ the same as the heroine from Final Fantasy VI. However, they are free for the snagging, just let me know why you're using them.

_Rewritten and Beta'd by the fantastic TwiliPrincess049! (8/11/11)_

**::Prelude: The Man In The Red Coat::**

I sighed when the large clock built into the building across the street chimed as 9 o'clock rolled around. He was three hours late. Three hours! I was tempted to wait another hour, just in case, but I knew better. If he was this late, he probably wasn't going to come. Besides, my stomach felt like it was about to eat itself if I didn't feed it soon.

'_He's probably just too busy,_' I thought with another sigh as I slid off the half-wall separating the public sidewalk and one of the few green parks in Zanarkand. I paused as my feet slammed against the pavement, sending a small painful jolt up my legs before I looked back up at the large clock face. It's not like this was an official…whatever. I wasn't even sure if we were really friends, or just good acquaintances that happened to share dinner every week. Still, I couldn't help but worry. He always was here, 6 o'clock every Thursday; unless he became sidetracked of course, but then the latest he had ever been was 10 minutes.

The sky gave a warning rumble, reminding me there was a chance of rain. Zanarkand was one of the few cities of Spira known for its storms, after all-next to Djose and the Thunder Plains, of course. I looked away from the clock and began walking towards my home district, digging my hands in my loose pants, my fingers playing with the lint and 5-gil coin inside. 5-gil wasn't going to pay for much; it had been his turn to buy.

I kept walking past the restaurants, trying not to look inside at the happy patrons. I was hungry enough as it was: I didn't need the sight of delicious food to make me even more miserable. The ringing of a bell caught my attention, and out of reflex I looked over to the window beside me where a happy couple was leaning against one another, laughing about something before the brown haired man, probably a blitz player from the way he was dressed, scooped something with a spoon and fed his beautiful girlfriend. The laughing died away as the pair shared a look, and I forced myself to look away and continue walking before they kissed.

I felt both embarrassed and a bit saddened. I knew why I was embarrassed: public displays of affection tended to do that to a girl who never had a boyfriend, not counting Erik back in elementary school. Even with Lenne and Shuyin making googly eyes at one another half the time, and we weren't ever going to speak of the evil witch Yunalesca and her surprisingly decent husband making out ever chance they got like a bunch of newlyweds, I wasn't desensitized enough to stop a blush from rising and loud protests.

It was the fact that I was sad that bothered me. We weren't like that, and would never be like that. He was quiet most of the time, not exactly silent, just… quiet. He didn't joke, but gave a deep chuckle when I did. His quips were usually full of sarcasm and pessimism that made me laugh and try my hardest to cheer him up. I never did, of course-I couldn't imagine him happy and cheery anyways. He smiled, behind that high collar of his, once in a while, usually when I did something childish, like sticking my tongue out or something, or try to use the magic that my sister bragged about. She could summon a wall of flames that burned anything, but I could only just manage small flicker of flame that could barely light a candle.

"_You shouldn't force yourself do what you are incapable of doing,"_ he told me once after I bemoaned about being horrible at my lessons. _"So, magic isn't your strong suit. Find what is." _

"_Annoying and mooching off old men?" _I had teased, and he just graced me with a small smile before ordering two Besaidian dishes from the street vendor.

Really, he wasn't old-maybe in his mid thirties. But he acted kind of like my grandpa, who fought in the last Machina-Summoner war between Bevelle and Zanarkand. There wasn't really a way to describe it, he just seemed _old, _as if his spirit was older than his body. Maybe that's what they mean when people say so-and-so is an 'old soul.'

That and he did have this rather awesome and admittingly attractive brush of grey in his otherwise black hair. I teased him endlessly about it, of course, but I did secretly admire it. It just matched him, along with that large dark scar across his right eye. He tried to hide it behind his sunglasses, and who knew how far it traveled below that high collar of his but I had seen it. Gramps was always secretive about his scars, so although I did ask him regularly about it, at least once a month, I never pushed when he wouldn't answer. Despite what my sister and most others think, I do know when to stop asking questions.

The sky followed through with its earlier threat when a large bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, lighting everything for a brief second before it began to drizzle lightly. That didn't bother me: I grew up in Zanarkand and you couldn't live here if you had an aversion to water. However, the combination of the light rain and the chilly wind swooping down from the Gagazet mountain range to the south that chilled me to the bone did bother me. I shivered and started to run towards my home in the C-District. Common sense told me I should probably catch a bus, and I was about to stop at the small bench next to a bus stop sign before realizing they took exact change, and all I had was a 5-gil coin, and no bus pass.

Since the bench offered no protection from the cold rain, I kept running down the street. Knowing my luck, I was going to get hypothermia, and my sister would tease me endlessly before casting curaga. _"What, can't you heal yourself, little sis?"_ I could already hear her tease as I sat bundled under all the blankets I could pilfer. _"Come on, weren't you going to be a great Summoner some day?" _

I wanted so badly to be a Summoner just like her, and our mother, and our grandmother, and all the women in our family. I wanted to pray to the Fayth in the sacred chamber and receive the great Aeon of Zanarkand, Alexander, the perfect blend of machine and magic. Then, if Bevelle threatened war again, I would protect my beloved city.

But no, I was cursed with the inability to even cast a base-level spell. My perfect older sister Lenore, on the other hand, could already summon Alexander and even Mount Gagazet's protector, Pandemona.

I ran a little faster, annoyed by my train of thought. I was so focused on trying not to think that I hadn't noticed the familiar red-coated man standing on the steps of my apartment until I ran straight into his back.

"Umph!" The air was knocked out of my lungs as I was knocked backwards into the sidewalk, the cement harshly breaking my fall and getting my backside wet all at the same time. I groaned as I felt the cold water seep through my clothes, not that I was exactly dry in the first place.

"Do you plan on sitting there all night?" My eyes flew open at the sardonic tone, and I grinned when I saw Auron standing in front of me.

"It would be rude to get up after you oh-so-gently helped me take a seat!" I stuck my tongue out, glad to see a small smirk form on his lips, visible thanks to the fact his usual high collar was missing for some reason. He extended the hand that wasn't half-tucked into his coat, which I gratefully accepted. I had expected just leverage to haul myself up with not to be lifted to my feet as if I was a child. I had known he was strong, but not that strong!

There was an awkward pause that made me fidget a little, trying to wipe the water off my clothes which was rather impossible at this point. Realizing I was probably making an idiot out of myself, I gathered my courage and asked: "So… What are you doing here?" I offered a teasing grin. "Feeling bad that you stood me up?"

"A bit." I blinked, surprised at the answer while my face decided to turn red hot, when really it was my arms that needed warmed up! I looked away from the black glasses half-covering his eyes, deciding to look down at his feet instead. After all, those were some pretty nice shoes, better than my flip-flops that displayed my painted toes for all to see. Where did he get a pair like that? I had been dragged all across Zanarkand by my sister and roommates on shoe-shopping sprees, and I had never seen a pair like that. Then again, their focus was on pumps, flats, and sandals, not men's shoes. "I wanted to say goodbye."

My stray train of thought suddenly derailed and exploded catastrophically. My eyes shot back up to his sunglasses, trying to pull an answer from his stoic expression. "Goodbye? You're leaving?"

"Something like that." I felt a bit cheated as he not-so-discreetly pushed his sunglasses up all the way, destroying any small chance to read his face. Did he really have to wear them? I mean, it's nine at night! Sure the streetlights made everything bright as day, but_ still_!

"Well, then no ice-cream cake for you on my birthday," I defended, trying to act as if it was nothing when I was sure there was a pout on my face. I was such a child. "I was going to have cookie dough in it too. And triple chocolate cake." That was a blatant lie, I didn't really like ice cream cake, and my birthday was months from now, but he didn't know that.

I think.

"I think I'll survive," that small little smile is there again. If it wasn't for the fact he was saying goodbye, I would have been ecstatic.

"I'm going to die happily of sugar overload though," I cajoled, and to my surprise the small smile disappeared. Okay, not the time. Maybe it was time to un-change the subject. "So, uh, when you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh... I'd see you off or something but tomorrow's the anniversary of Jecht's death, and you know how crazy Lenore is about..." I trailed off, rethinking that idea. I disliked blitzball, and I really didn't want to go to game tomorrow. This was a rather bittersweet yet perfect excuse to escape my sister's insane fanaticism with the dead player. "You know what, scratch that. I'm going to come bug you after all." I was far more fonder of him then I was of blitzball by a long shot.

"Spend the day with Lenore," he stated quietly but firmly as he adjusted his weight, a small cue I had come to learn meant he was about to walk off and disappear into Zanarkand. "Tomorrow is the end of this story."

"Huh?" I scratched my messy damp hair, more than a little confused. Was that a new- or maybe it was an old- saying? If it was, what did it mean?

What did it mean if it wasn't some idiom?

Instead of clarifying he went on to confuse me even further. "Your story deserves a happy ending. Be with those you love." He put a hand on my shoulder for a moment and squeezed it slightly, sending goosebumps across my body. I loved Lenore, yeah. She's my sister after all, but she wasn't the only person I loved.

"Auron," I protested slightly when his hand dropped away, he turned towards the way I had come, and proceeded to walk away. "Auron!" I turned and put my hands on my hips. "You better save me from my birthday cake, understand?" I had no clue where those words came from, they definitely were not the ones I meant to say, but they would have to do. "If not, I'll… I'll haunt you!"

Auron paused for a moment, his dark chuckle cutting through the pitter-patter of the rain before developing into a full-bodied laugh that wasn't exactly full of humor. My stomach did a small squirm, which I wanted to place on hunger pains even though I was no longer the slightest bit hungry. "As you wish," he called back before disappearing in the rain. My hands slumped from my hips as I sighed. I didn't even say good bye, did I?

"Are you okay?" I barely had time to register Lenore's voice before she tackled me in a violent yet somehow protective hug that only siblings could do. "That freaky guy didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What? No! Auron would never hurt me!" I protested into her shoulder. Except, this time he did. Unintentionally of course, he couldn't have known about my feelings, but still... "Lenore, I love you and all, but I kinda can't breathe…"

The Summoner gave me a slight shove as she let go of me. "Auron? You know that guy?" Worried-and-protective Lenore was gone, and in her place was bossy and maternal Lenore, my least favorite aspect of my sister. Her hands were on her barely hidden hips, her brown eyes giving me the patent I'm-upset-with-you-and-by-the-way-I'm-a-Summoner-so-you-should-be-really-worried glare.

"Er, kinda?" I didn't really know-_know_ him, but after sharing about a dozen meals with someone, they weren't exactly a stranger anymore. "Why?"

"He's been standing out here for almost three hours! He gave me and the other girls the creeps." She rubbed her arms dramatically and looked out into the strengthening rain that was now drawing up a fog from the waterways. "There's something not quite right with that man."

"I think the Aeons have gone to your head." I said under my breath but loud enough for her to hear. To prove my point I twirled my finger near my ear, indicating that she was nuts. There was one thing I had learned: never let a bunch of Summoners alone for long periods of time without someone to bring them back down to Spira. Every single time I left Lenore, Lenne, Cindy, Sandy, and Mindy alone for long stretches of time I would come home to some kind of insanity. And for me to call it that, it has to be _really_ insane. "So hey, we got anything to eat?" I changed the subject, putting a grin on my face. "I need ice-cream, and cake, and fries. Oh, fries would be delicious right now, along with pizza. Smothered in _cheese_."

"I thought you were going to watch your weight." She poked my hips, where I claimed the squishy flesh was just left over baby weight. Still, there was a smile back on her face when I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the dormitory we shared with the other Summoners and Lenne's on-again and off-again boyfriend Shuyin.

"Weight-shmat! It's time to party!" I punched the air with a loud yell. I swore I could hear one of the girls inside groan but it only brightened my mood. Hellfire, I was hungry, tired, and upset. I needed some fun!

It wasn't until late that night, practically morning, that I allowed myself to let go and cry. It was stupid of me, I knew that-we hadn't even really been friends! I didn't know anything beyond the fact he came from Bevelle, he was looking after a kid named Tidus that may or may not be the Tidus from the Zanarkand Abes that Shuyin is resentful of, and he liked to wash down spicy food with a little of that rice-wine he always carried around. Which, by the way, was some weird Bevelle tradition and not because he had an alcohol problem. I think. Those Bevelle people are so backwards, and that's one of the primary reasons why I shouldn't care for him! He was from the evilest place on Spira, he was a strange man who sometimes carried around a sword longer than I was tall, had to be at least ten years older than me, emotionally messed up (which I blamed Bevelle for), and had a tendency to ignore private property and hang out on roofs.

Who was I kidding? I had fallen in love with him and his mysteries. His gray hair and that thick scar, the sarcastic and abrasive attitude, the arm that might-or-might-not-be lame, the katana that could slice anything into two, the jug of sake, the big red coat… (

And now he was gone.

x.X.x

_It was late fall and the driving rain managed to penetrate the sheltered bus stop. Still dressed in my summer outfit I was shivering violently and stamping my feet impatiently. Why couldn't the bus be early for once? _

_I saw the man waiting with me give me a few glances out of the corner of my eye. Usually I would be striking up a conversation. I've been accused of being a social butterfly and I carried the title proudly, but it was too cold and I was too miserable to even offer hello. I dread getting back to the dorm__:__ Lenore was going to scold me until she was blue in the face, and then Lenne would take over, followed by Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy. Maybe even a tease from Shuyin if I was really unlucky. In my defense, the weatherman said it would be partly sunny today…_

_With a 70% chance of rain with possible snow mixed in. I seriously thought I could bank on that 30%. _

_All of a sudden, something warm and dry was draped over my shoulders. I looked down at the thick red coat that now protected most of me from the rain and wind before I looked over to the man beside me, bare of the red coat he had been wearing a minute ago. The man wasn't looking at me, but staring straight ahead, watching the cars zoom past. He was older__-__the faint lines on his face and the brush of grey in his hair gave that away, even if he appeared to be very physically fit__:__ the muscles were nicely pronounced in his bare arms. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts (and not admiring him! ... well maybe I was admiring him a little...) that I jumped slightly when he grumbled with a rough voice, "You shouldn't wear clothes like that in this weather." _

"_It was sunny an hour ago," I defended lightly with no real malice, but a smile on my face. "But thanks."_

"_Hn, I want it back when the bus gets here."_

"_Yes sir!" I snuggled into the big red coat with a small smile on my face. The coat smelled pretty good, it had a musty male scent with an edge of spice to it. I took a deep breath before introducing myself. "My name's Terra, by the way."_

"_Auron."_


	2. Chapter 1: Breath of Life

_Rewritten, and Beta'd by the fantastic TwiliPrincess049! (8/15/11)_

**::Chapter One: Breath Of Life::**

The water below the bridge rose as I rushed home. I was trying to ignore the screams and the sirens wailing. The image of the great wall of water and the hideous image that was distorted beneath the surface was still burned in my mind: there was no need to look back refresh that horrid image.

What was going on? What in Alexander's name was going on? Did Bevelle create a new weapon? What kind a weapon was _that_? We had heard the rumors that they had created what they were calling the ultimate war machina. Van a gun or something like that. However, there had been no sign that it had been finished! Bevelle usually boasts and gives us plenty of warning before they launched an attack.

I paused when something crashed behind me. I turned and gasped when I realized the highway bridge I had ran across just three minutes ago now had a skyscraper crashing onto it. A tremor vibrated through the concrete beneath me, reminding me I wasn't safe in the least bit. However, I didn't move. I had caught sight of the wall of water behind me, which was now somehow taking on the shape of a Blitzball pool without any Machina. There was still that terrifying image underneath the water's surface that broke the spell of fearful wonder. I quickly turned and ran down the road as fast as I could.

I hoped Lenore and the other Summoners would know what to do, or at least what was going on. As the university's strongest student Summoners, they would be called to the front lines to defend the city. I would fight too; after all, I was my sister's unofficial Guardian.

Except, I didn't know how I would protect her against a giant water fiend. All I was good at was running and causing a commotion. Heck, I didn't even have any weapons training yet! I was supposed to start my Guardian training next week!

"Terra!" I looked up from my feet and gave a relived smile when I saw Mindy running towards me. She was one of our dorm mates, and girl aptly described her. She was only about 9 years old but already a magnificent Summoner just like her much older sisters, Cindy and Sandy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm peachy! Now turn around and run!" I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her with me down the street. Strangely, she didn't budge but instead yanked me back, sending me flying into the ground. I was dazed for a moment as she looked down at me. It was only then I noticed she wasn't dressed in her usually yellow tank-top and shorts, but a strange costume that resembled a wasp, complete with a stinger and wings.

"You're right: it is time to go," she spoke in an eerily calm voice as the wings fluttered, raising her a few feet of the ground as she looked back towards where the wall of water was. "The Dream is about to leave, and this is the perfect time for you to wake."

"Um, Mindy, I'm perfectly wide awake." I sat up before looking behind me. The wall of water had stopped moving, and was now rippling strangely. There was no way this was a nightmare-it was way too real.

I jumped to my feet, surprised as fire suddenly shot out of the water and struck the buildings closest to it. More and more volleys of fire shot out from the fiend, striking deeper and deeper into the city. "We need to go get the others!"

Mindy hovered in front of me, blocking my sight of the water fiend. "Terra, there is nothing we can do. It's up to you and the Dream." She grabbed my hand, and everything… changed. I screamed in pain as my I was torn apart, condensed, set on fire and frozen all at the same time. Images rushed past me so fast I could make sense of any of them, only recognize faces. Lenore, Lenne, Cindy, Sandy, Mindy, Shuyin, Yunalesca, Zaon, the Fayth of Alexander, and others that I couldn't recognize as the light grew brighter and brighter. One last image flashed before everything was faded. Auron.

'_Was this what you meant?'_ I could still hear that dark chuckle in my head as everything turned white before fading to black as I lost consciousness.

x.X.x

_My heart was pounding, and I totally blamed it on my run instead having to sit next to Auron again on the packed bus. After all, the bus had been about to leave me behind and I had made a mad dash for the closing doors as it had started to move._

_Everyone around us was chatting, and the gaggle of elementary age kids in the back were really loud as they argued over blitzball teams and cartoons. I always loved the bus__:__ it was nice being around strangers. My sister said I was strange for my people-watching hobby. _

_I told her that her infatuation with Blitzball was strange. Even if 98% of Zanarkand was equally__,__ if not more__,__ obsessed. _

_"It appears you still haven't learned your lesson," Auron's voice easily grabbed my attention despite the background noise._

_"It was sunny earlier!" I defended once again, pausing only for a moment before I shook my head, splattering him and the other passengers with rainwater from my shaggy brown hair. I didn't even attempt to hold back my laughter as everyone in the bus scolded me. Truth be told, their complaints barely registered__.__ I was more focused on Auron's 'I am not amused' death glare combo he was shooting over his sunglasses. "Besides," I continued cheekily, "do you know what rain is?"_

_"What__." H__is tone had a definite irritable tone to it, but any feeling of guilt that might have developed quickly evaporated when he took off his sunglasses and wiped them on the edge of his red coat. Actually, my brain blanked and my words were trapped in my throat. I hadn't paid much attention before, but there was a huge vertical scar running from his hair line, across his left eye, and continued past the grey collar that hid the rest of his face. _

_I mean, I had known it was there before__-__it was kind of hard to miss__,__ after all__-__but I didn't think it was that... bad! I had never seen such a scar-usually a white mage's magic could heal even the most horrifying wounds without leaving the tiniest of flaws. My continued silence must have gone noticed. He raised an eyebrow at me that practically said 'well?' _

_I quickly chastened myself and plastered a smile on my face. "It's the sky offering free showers!" My grin became more real as he rolled his eyes before he placed his glasses back on his face. Part of me wanted to snatch them away and pester him about the scar, but my experience with my grandpa stopped me. My grandfather had served during one of the older wars with Bevelle and had scars from when no mage was available to heal his wounds. He hated it when I would ask where they were from._

_Instead, I opened my bag and pulled out my wages of my part time job__:__ two slices of Zucchini bread. Mrs. Karla couldn't afford to put me on her payroll, so instead she paid me in treats from her kitchen. I was perfectly happy with that arrangement. _

_"Want some?" I offered a slice to him__.__ "I promise it's not poisoned! Mrs. K makes the best food in all of Zanarkand, and probably all of Spira! She's a baker down in the B-District__;__ she owns a little place called Just Desserts. It's not that well known, but it's so good it should be."_

_He hesitated for a moment, making me nervous before taking the slice out of my hands._

x.X.x

Quiet singing woke me gently from sleep. By the time I was completely awake, I could tell the song was the Prayer of Summoners, which made me worry. The song was only sung in times of hardship and loss. Who was singing it? Why?

My body felt sore as I gingerly opened my eyes and sat up. The concern was now overwhelmed with fear when I surveyed my surroundings. This wasn't my room! This wasn't even the dormitory! Where was I? The room was dimly lit, the walls and ceiling made out of dark stone except the very top of the conical ceiling, where a hole let in bright sunshine. Nothing at all like my bright orange bedroom, or the faded but warm common room of the dormitory.

"So you've decided to wake, have you?" I turned around, surprised to see a woman standing in front of a strange glowing door. She had on a strange green dress that matched the strange things-maybe they were hats or something-on both sides of her head.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I stormed towards her."Where am I…" I trailed off as the vibrant colors beneath my feet caught my attention. At first I thought it was a beautiful mural with three women laying half-buried in the floor, parts of their bodies more bug-like than human, before I realized it was no life-like mural. It was a Fayth. This was the chamber of the _Fayth_! Only Summoners were allowed here! "Oh crap! I'm sorry!" I sprinted off the Fayth, and stood next to the woman. I was less concerned about her, and more concerned what the Fayth would do in retribution for blatant disrespect. I had heard horror stories of the Fayth carrying out extreme punishment, ranging from execution to sending people to alternate universes of despair.

"There is no need to apologize," the woman stated. "The Magus Sisters demanded that you be brought to them." She did not look to me, but continued to stare down at the Fayth. "They say that you know of the Fayth that Yevon fears."

Yevon? As in High Summoner Yevon? I crossed my arms and turned towards her. "Tell Lenore this is a really bad prank. This makes absolutely no sense."

Finally the woman turned towards me. "This is no prank, Terra. Though, I was informed you may be confused at first. My name is Belgemine. I am the Summoner that serves the Remiem Temple."

Remiem was the country in the grasslands on the other side of Gagazet mountains. Technically it was neutral in the wars between Zanarkand and Bevelle, but generally fell to Bevelle during the peak of fighting because it had no real defenses. They tended to be hostile to both sides, and that was why not many Summoners travelled there to pray to the Fayth of the Magus Sisters.

But I had studied the three sister Aeons, and the Fayth were not three blondes laying in stone like the ones before me. "They are not the Fayth of Magus Sisters!" I accused, "The Fayth for the Magus Sisters does not look like that!"

Belgemine didn't even bat an eye. "The Fayth you knew were Sent shortly after Sin appeared. These three took their place. I believe you knew them as Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy."

My heart skipped a beat as I looked back at the Fayth. While I could not see the sister's faces, their forms were familiar. But... How? I was just talking to Mindy before I passed out!

But Mindy had been dressed as the Wasp Aeon. If I hadn't known the strict young girl as well as I did, I would have believed that she was in on the prank. But I did know Mindy well, and I was convinced that she had been born without a sense of humor like her older sister Sandy.

"What-What in Alexander's name is going on here?" My voice shook as I turned back to Belgemine. There was a pitying smile on her face, and I was overcome with the desire to run far away and forget everything.

"Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

Obviously, that was talking to Mindy. But... I couldn't remember why I had been talking to her. I closed my eyes and attempted to force myself to remember. We were on the streets, and I had been running from something. Sirens had been sounding, and the water...

The water fiend!

My eyes snapped open, "A super-fiend was attacking Zanarkand! I have to get home! I'm my sister's Guardian!" I didn't wait for her response, but shot towards the door. I only went two steps before I felt a stop spell paralyzing me.

"That 'super-fiend' was Sin," Belgemine stated calmly behind me. "You cannot return to Zanarkand. Yevon has forbidden any but Summoner parties to enter the city."

That didn't make sense to me. Yu Yevon, the High Summoner, was completely dedicated to Zanarkand. Why would he forbid people from returning to the city? And I had never heard of a fiend called 'Sin' before.

"You were brought here for a purpose, Terra," Belgemine continued. She made no sound as she walked around me to face me. "You know of the Lost Aeons, correct?" She cast Dispel with a simple wave of her hand, and I couldn't catch my balance before landing hard on my rear.

I whined lightly as I climbed to my feet and rubbed my backside. "You have the wrong person," I complained, "I don't know anything about any lost Aeons. Besides, how can you lose Aeons in the first place?"

"There are five Fayth that Yevon teaches of. Valefor, Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion, and Bahamut. The rest have been hidden, or forgotten, like the Magus Sisters."

I gaped at her while doing a mental head count. "Five? Out of _sixteen_ Aeons! How do you lose eleven Aeons?"

"Fear," she stated simply, as if it was obvious. "The people feared Sin and looked to Yevon for protection. Thus, Yevon feared Sin's destruction and the loss of their power. So they did everything in their power to keep the Spiral of Death."

Spiral of death? Was that some twisted theory based off the Spiral of Life Spira was named after? But I was confused about Yevon. "Are you talking High Summoner Yevon?" Sure, the High Summoner of Zanarkand was a little on the crazy side, and don't get me started on his daughter Yunalesca, but I had a hard time believing he would do something like that for power.

Belgemine frowned and crossed her arms. "I have never heard Yevon referred to as a Summoner and I didn't believe High Summoners existed before Sin."

"High Summoners have been ruling over the city-states for like, ever!" I scoffed and crossed my arms. "I don't care what is going on. I need to get home! I'm Lenore's Guardian, and wherever she goes, I go!"

Belgemine quickly stepped in front of the door, "The Zanarkand you know no longer exists. You cannot return there."

Sin destroyed Zanarkand. I fell back to the ground, my stomach feeling queasy as my mind replayed those few images I had before I had passed out. "Lenore…" I whispered, "Please, tell me Lenore's okay!"

My stomach turned as fear rose in my chest. "Where's Lenore?" Belgemine was silent. No… no! "Where is Lenore?" I repeated, desperate. "Where's my sister?"

"We've all lost someone to Sin," she finally whispered. "The only thing we can do is to live our lives in remembrance of them."

x.X.x

Days passed, and then a week before I had gathered the energy and courage to step outside the protection of the Remiem Temple. Or rather, before Belgemine got tired of my depressed listlessness and shoved a shotgun into my hand.

I stared blankly at the silver and brown machina before looking back at Belgemine, who had her arms crossed and a severe look on her face. It hadn't been that hard to figure out that she wasn't exactly the cheery type. Kind of like Sandy was, but worse. Sandy had a dry sense of humor at least. Belgemine didn't.

I clenched my hand, the wood of its handle not reassuring. Sandy, Mindy, Cindy, Lenne, my own sister, Lenore. All of them, dead, or close to it, in Sandy, Mindy, and Cindy's case. And who knew what kind of shape Zanarkand was in? Whenever I asked Belgemine, she refused to answer.

"You've mourned long enough," she stated sharply. "It's time for you to learn how to fight. You may not be very strong or have any magic, but you're agile. Anyone else would use a sword, or a claw, but I was told that Machina would suit you, despite the teachings."

"And how do you know that?" I asked, looking numbly back at the gun. It wasn't anything fancy: a dark wooden handle -I think it was called a stock- and a single silver barrel. However, instead of answering me, I felt a strange but familiar sensation of white magic swirling around me.

"Terra, a descendent of a long line of Summoners. She is unable to cast any magic herself, but is agile and accurate. She loves a good time and is always the first to crack a joke to lighten the mood, but she is heartbroken over the loss of her family and friends. She is also rather immature and transfers blame onto others rather than herself."

"Hey, I'm not baring your heart for all to see!" I snapped as I wrapped my arms around my waist. It felt wrong to hear myself summed up with such casual words. Lenore and the others had used me as practice when they were learning the spell, but I felt almost violated that she, a virtual stranger, had cast the spell.

"You are a Guardian now-get used to your privacy being invaded." She threw a small fluorescent purple and green bangle at me. "That will protect you from the monsters in the area. Don't wander too far."

I was tempted just to stay put, but after a few moments her dark look became a pointed glare as she pointed at the temple doors. I sighed before shuffling as slowly as possible over to the door until a Thunder spell cracked behind me, then I rushed as fast as I could away from the crazy Summoner. Once outside, with the thick stone doors between me and Belgemine, I turned my focus once again to the shotgun in my hand. Did it have any bullets? Did it need bullets? My studies had always been more focused on magic; we only had a brief overview of machina weapons like guns. The most I knew about it was that some took bullets, some didn't, and there were magic bullets, blue magic bullets, and regular metal bullets. You loaded it, pointed, and pulled the trigger.

Hopefully, it was really as simple as that.

When I finally looked away from my new weapon, I was stunned at what I saw. There was a rickety wooden bridge that led over a deep chasm, and below it there were simple and very dangerous looking paths leading downward, mostly below the temple. However, I trusted the stone paths far more than I trusted the rickety wooden bridge. I mean, really, who used wooden bridges anymore? I thought there would be a machina to cover the gap!

For a moment, I debated just sitting down on the steps of the Temple, and waste my day away in the sunshine. However, Belgemine already seemed a bit testy, and I didn't particularly want to be zapped. And I admit, I was a bit curious to see if I could fire the gun. I sat the shotgun down for a moment as I strapped the bangle to my forearm before picking the shotgun back up, examining it. It was kinda heavy but no more than Lenore's staff-just more compact. I bounced it in my hands for a moment before I brought the gun up experimentally, feeling a bit like a child. The long stock pressed uncomfortably against my shoulder, but no amount of adjusting helped the pressure any. I sighed, trying to dispel my nerves before pulling the trigger…

Nothing happened.

The trigger was stuck.

"Oh come on!" I complained as I pulled the trigger as hard as I could. That was a mistake. Suddenly the trigger gave and the gun fired with a resounding 'bang' the echoed through the canyon. I screamed as the gun recoiled into my shoulder and sent me into the ground. Ow. That hurt.

I coughed and waved my hand of the non-injured side to get rid of the dust and smoke. I was shocked and mildly pleased to see a nice sized chunk missing from the first plank of the bridge. That was awesome. Painful, but awesome.

Suddenly, the Temple doors opened and I scrambled down the stairs. When I looked back, Belgemine was standing at the doorway, looking as if she could kill me. "I meant hunt fiends, not destroy the temple."

"Uh, hee hee, right." I chuckled, embarrassed, before turning around and running down the path that led downwards. I could hear Belgemine groan behind me before the stone doors closed loudly. She was exasperated? She wasn't shoved into a strange place, told that Zanarkand was in the hands of Bevelle and that a big thing called Sin was wandering around killing everything, and that I was going to be her Guardian whether I wanted to or not.

Fighting the bad guys is what I've always dreamed of. However, I had dreamed of being beside my sister and friends-not shoved into this kind of situation!

x.X.x

After about a week of hunting the small fiends and being dragged forcibly multiple times from the Chocobos that gathered by the Temple, Belgemine and I left the secluded Remiem Temple and entered the 'Calm Lands' as she called them. Honestly, I wanted to know what was so calm about the Remiem city. It wasn't until after we walked out from the canyon that I saw what she meant. Where a small but still busy city used to be was now a long stretch of grasslands. "Woah!" I ran ahead of the Summoner to get a better look of the flat lands. The grass probably as tall as my knees, stretching as far as the eye could see. "It's beautiful!" I had never seen such a vast open expanse of land in my life; I didn't think places like this existed anymore!

"Deadly beauty, perhaps." I looked back at Belgemine, confused before she pointed towards the north. I looked over, and jumped with a small startled scream when I saw two Coeurls stalking through the grass. One of them paused, and my heart started to pound in my chest. I had been shooting at Nebiros and Skolls, and compared to Coeruls they were just regular bees and wolves. "Fiends are more common here than at the Temple: you have to be on guard constantly."

"Um, right." I watched as she gracefully jumped down the 10 foot ledge, and felt very jealous when she acted as if it had been nothing. Ten gil said she had some nifty spell for that. I'm not afraid of heights or anything, but I was pretty sure if I tried her stunt I would be lucky if I just twisted my ankle. She turned and looked up at me, an expectant look on her face. "Are you nuts? I'm not jumping!" I defended, crossing my arms.

"Then climb down," she stated simply. Easier said than done.

I pushed away my fear and sat on the ledge, cursing my flip flops and their poor traction. After a moment, I felt confident as I carefully made my way down the rock face. Until I lost my grip. My scream was short lived before I hit the grass on my backside. "Owie," I whined, rubbing my butt. I had been falling down on it too many times these last couple of days-I was sure I was going to end up breaking something.

"Get up; we need to hurry," Belgemine snapped as she grabbed my arm in attempt to pull me up. I was tempted to just ignore her, but then a very foreboding roar sounded across the plains. In a flash I was on my feet, pressing close behind her. She had Aeons; I didn't. She sighed and rolled her eyes before stalking off, following the rock ledge to the west.

"So, hey, where we going?" I asked after I caught up with her, surprised how fast she could walk in that dress of hers.

"The Maesters are going to Luca for the Blitzball tournament." If she saw me briefly stick out my tongue in disgust, she ignored it. Blitzball had never been my cup of tea, and it brought up sore memories of Lenore. I had skipped the last Blitzball game to try to find Auron despite his comment. I had wanted to say goodbye, and figure out where he was going. "Consequently," Belgemine continued, "many Summoners will be there, and perhaps the one the Aeon's dream is guarding."

"Cool," I said, but honestly had no clue what she was talking about. I put one hand in my pocket and rested the other one against the shoulder strap of my shotgun. "So… how far is Luca exactly?" Because if memory served, Luca was quite a ways away from Remiem. It took at least a day by airship from Zanarkand to Luca.

"Too far to walk in a week. We'll board a ship in Bevelle."

"Bevelle?" I complained, stopping. "I'm not going to Bevelle! Why can't we catch a ship at Macalania instead?"

Belgemine paused, giving me a strange look as she studied me. "Macalania isn't near the ocean," she said slowly as if talking to someone who wasn't quite in the right state of mind.

Really, she was the stupid one. "Why does having to be near the ocean have to do with anything?" I asked, "It's an airship, for crying out loud!"

Belgemine confused expression became dark, "We're not taking an airship." The venom in her voice was surprising, "We're taking a sea ship. Now, come." Without another word, she turned and stormed off. I groaned but hurried to follow her. I didn't want to be caught by a fiend without an Aeon out here. I did look towards the north, where I could see Mount Gagazet standing tall and proud on the horizon. I would go back home someday. I would do whatever it took to free it from Bevelle's hold, and then I would go home, forbidden or not.


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Serpent's Lair

_Rewritten, and Beta'd by the fantastic TwiliPrincess049! (8/18/11)_

**::Chapter Two: Into the Serpent's… er, Dragon's lair.::**

"It's hot," I whined as we walked through streets of Bevelle, the hatred I felt for the coastal city only growing. It was hot, humid, and the streets were packed with people who kept staring at me-and not in the good way. Plus, it was Bevelle. How could I not hate it? "Why can't we take an airship to Luca?"

There was a rush of gasps around us before Belgemine grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a secluded part of the market. "Machina is forbidden," she hissed, "Including airships. Unless you want to be arrested, I suggest that you stop talking about machina. And keep your gun hidden."

"But Bevelle is the machina capital of Spira!" I protested before Belgemine squeezed my shoulder again, her nails digging deeply into my skin. "Hey, ow!" I pried her hand away and rubbed my shoulder.

"Keep quiet, or I'll cast Silence on you again." Her glare drilled into me, reminding me a lot of Sandy as she turned and marched back into the crowd. I sighed before following after her. If the Aeons wanted my help for a plan I barely understood, why did they team me up with a tight-lipped, crabby Summoner with no sense of humor? If the Magus Sisters really were my friends, they knew that people like Belgemine drove me up the wall.

Maybe that's why they did it. Retribution for years of goofing off and annoying them. I wouldn't put it past Sandy and Mindy.

I followed a few steps behind Belgemine, more interested in the surroundings than keeping close track of the crabby Summoner. The buildings reminded me of the pictures I've seen, with Bevelle citadel sitting upon the old temple of the Aeon only a handful of Summoners were able to gain, Bahamut. I felt sorry for the poor Fayth: he probably didn't get very many visitors. If it wasn't for the fact he was connected to Bevelle, I would really like Bahamut. Only Gilgamesh, Yojimbo, and Odin could come close to the pure destructive power the dragon Aeon wielded.

However, that's where the similarities between the Bevelle I knew and the city around me ended. I expected to see a lot of machina around; as I said, they were the machina capital of Spira! However, there weren't any! None! Zilch! Zero! Nada! Even Zanarkand had a few machina, power generators, automated buses, and other simpler stuff. Instead, it looked like the city had been thrown back into the middle ages.

She had said machina was forbidden? Why? How could someone forbid machina? The idea seemed preposterous!

A pair of guards wearing the very much-hated green and silver uniform suddenly walked out of the crowd, appearing very intent as they made a beeline for Belgemine and me. The deep hatred for anything Bevelle suddenly swelled in me as I recognized the uniforms, and my hands immediately went for my shotgun. However, Belgemine surprised me as she stepped between the guards and me, pretty much hiding me from view.

"Stay quiet, and hide your machina," she whispered quietly before the guards stopped in front of her. Part of me wanted to ignore her and cause a commotion, but my rational side pointed out that there was only one of me, and who knew how many Bevelle guards in the city. I was still a noob when it came to fighting with the shotgun, anyways. The chance of me winning against them was probably the same as my chances against the Coeurls back at Remiem. Instead, I clenched my teeth and tried hiding the shotgun behind my back. "Just this once," I swore to myself.

Belgemine bowed and did the classic Blitzball good luck gesture, which totally confused me. "I am Summoner Belgemine; how may I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

The silver helms prevent me from seeing their eyes, but they obviously turned to look at one another before looking back at us. "Why does your Guardian have a machina with her?" One of them asked, or rather demanded, gruffly.

Gone was the pleasant attitude as Belgemine straightened her shoulders and stood up just a smidge bit taller. "Lady Terra was once a part of the warrior monks that served at the temple in Baaj before it fell to Sin. As you know, certain machina are allowed to be use in certain conditions, including serving Yevon and guarding its Summoners."

I stood up straight and tried to look like a warrior monk. I probably ended up looking up more ridiculous than I intended, but thankfully the two seemed to buy it.

"Very well," one of the monks accepted. "Though we must insist you keep the machina hidden. The public isn't privy to that knowledge. We will escort you to Bevelle's Temple."

"That is not necessary," Belgemine interrupted them. "I have already acquired Bahamut. If you must, show us the way to the docks."

I was stunned as they turned and marched. Summoners were allowed access to Bahamut? Without having to jump through political hoops and tons of paperwork? Had this Sin fiend changed Spira that much?

The crowd parted as our group marched down the marketplace. I felt uncomfortable with everyone more or less staring at us, and tried to shrug it off by grinning and waving at random people. But after a mother pulled her child closer to her, fear and maybe even hatred displayed on her face, I had a feeling that was the wrong thing to do. What was with everyone?

x.X.x

I had been on a few boats before, and I had to admit I liked the peaceful sound of waves breaking against the hull of the ship, even if the rocking motion was starting to make me feel sick. It had been surprisingly easy to find a ship that was heading to Luca, but the Captain had asked us to move towards the back of the ship with the cargo when it became obvious the other passengers were bothered by my weapon.

"I'm thinking… Bessie. That's a good name for a shotgun, ain't it?" I grinned up at Belgemine, who was sitting atop the crate I was leaning against. Her eyes were closed peacefully, reminding me of the inner calm that my teacher used to say all Summoners needed to possess. Lenore had the same look when she meditated; so did Lenne, Cindy, Mindy, Sandy, and all the other girls. Except me. I was often told I looked like a constipated monkey when I tried it.

"If you really want to name your weapon," she muttered after a moment. "Though, I fail to see why you would."

I shrugged as I turned my head back around and rested it against the wooden crate. "I like naming things, I guess." My sister would have teased me if she ever found out I had named everything in our apartment. Sam the toaster, who was having a love affair with the can opener, Jina, behind Karly's back. Karly, of course, was the fridge. The mop Leena was pining after Yufin the broom, who kinda liked her, but kinda didn't.

What can I say? Life got extremely boring sometimes.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, focusing on the cool sea breeze that misted my face and played with my short brown hair. Life got boring at Zanarkand, but I would trade anything to go back. Back to my sisters, both by blood and by spirit. Back to pointless lessons on magic. I knew I would never achieve it, but it was nice to learn, at least. I wanted pizza on Friday nights, and Besaidian every other night because it was so cheap. I wanted dinners with Auron every week, sitting on a bench, eating cheap food and talking about nothing. I wanted to borrow his coat whenever it started raining- and just soak up the musky, stale, scent that surrounded it.

I didn't want this. Yeah, I wanted to be Lenore's guardian, and maybe if I was guarding my sister instead of Belgemine it would be better. But everything was so different than I had thought.

"Machina!" I suddenly blurted out, reminded of my question earlier. Belgemine gave me a very strange look, which I guess I deserved. "What's the deal with a ban on machina?" I asked, looking out over the pristine blue ocean, reminding me a lot of home, where I could sit on one of the docks, my feet dangling in the water as I tried to relax.

She sigh, "Machina attracts Sin, and makes the fiend angry. When Sin is angry, he destroys anything and everything."

"It didn't destroy Bevelle," I grumbled under my breath. If it was upset by machina, why did it destroy Zanarkand and not Bevelle?

"It has tried many times, but the Maesters and Bevelle's Guardians protect the city. It is the seat of Yevon, the holy city."

I paused before looking back at Belgemine, unsure whether to be horrified or laugh. "Bevelle… holy… you're kidding me, right?" The green-garbed Summoner shook her head, causing laughter to win. My high pitched cackling probably drew a few looks from the other passenger, who were already scared of me; but honestly, Bevelle, holy? To be holy meant to be pure, didn't it?

I'm not saying Zanarkand was perfect and holy either, but Bevelle's 'night life' was far worse than ours. Heck, they had public brothels, one of the highest crime ratings in all of Spira! It was rare to go a day without hearing about a new murder, a new kidnapping, or something else happening in the machina city.

My cackles were suddenly silenced, not because I had stopped laughing, but because Belgemine had cast Silence on me-again. I grumbled silently and sent her a dark look. She pointedly ignored me and went back to meditating.

x.X.x

_For the third time, I found myself waiting for the 5 o'clock bus, standing next to Auron, drenching wet. This time, it wasn't because of a rainstorm: this time it was because I had had a very impromptu swim in the ocean. I didn't care if Shuyin was the star Blitzball player-I was going to murder the pompous, arrogant, blond hair jock. Viciously. With a spork, and then pray to the Aeons that Lenne, girlfriend of said jock and one of the most popular (and powerful) Summoners of Zanarkand, didn't kill me in return. Because she would, or at least have one of her crazy fans do it. Over half, if not all of Spira loved the singer and Summoner. _

_My stomach growled loudly, ending my murderous scheme as I groaned, holding my stomach. That was the reason I wasn't walking home today. I was starving. I had quick bowl of some sugary cereal almost 12 hours ago, and that was it. Mrs. Karla's business was booming, meaning lots of work and no time for a break today to catch a snack._

_"Let me guess-you were disappointed it didn't rain today." I looked up at Auron, my face probably bright red as his coat. I probably didn't look very flattering, hunched over, water still dripping from my hair and clothes, moaning quietly._

_"Nah," I forced a smile, "Shuyin decided that instead of giving me one of his energy bars, he'd rather dunk me into the ocean." My stomach grumbled again, and I winced as he gave me a strange look over his sunglasses. "You know how life is," I said, making myself stand up straight, and not clutch my aching stomach. "You pay a horrendous amount of money for school, and barely have enough to eat!" _

_I could see him roll his good eye, and a slight smile over his grey collar thingy. What was the purpose of that anyways? To hide that scar?_

_There was a long lull as I looked up at the clock across the way. 7 more minutes. I was going to die of hunger. And it was all Shuyin's fault. Would have killed him to let me have an energy bar? He had like a bajillion at his apartment: I remember looking through his cupboards during a party, looking for the cups Lenne sent me to fetch, only to find his cupboards were packed with boxes of energy bars. Chocolaty, nutty, ooey-gooey, absolutely-delicious-enough-to-kill-for energy bars._

_"Here," I looked up and saw about 25 gil laying invitingly in Auron's gloved hand. "Starving yourself isn't a good idea."_

_"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," I mumbled, and swallowed my pride as I accepted the money. I paused for a moment, looking over at the vending machines down the street a ways. "I'll eat under one condition!" I said, grinning back over at him._

_"What?" he asked, and I could almost tell he was amusing me by the sarcastic tone in his voice._

_"That you eat with me!" I took a chance and grabbed his hand, and quickly tried to drag him along with me as I head for the machines-"tried" being the operative word. Instead, he quickly broke my grip on his hand, and glared down at me. However, I gave him a mock-frown of my own as I put my hands on my hips. "Don'cha know it's rude to eat in front of other people without offering them some?" _

_"Humph," he just gruffed, pointedly looking away from me. I frowned for a moment before going with the rash plan that popped into my head._

_It only took maybe a minute to run to the vending machines and back, hands full of treats. "Here, mister grumpy-guss," I said lightly as I held out a chocolate bar. "And if you don't take it," I warned as he looked over at me, "I will shove it down your throat."_

_I grinned my brightest as he gave me a very skeptical look. Yeah, there was no way I could make him do anything, let alone even try to carry out my threat. I was a scrawny little kid compared to him! To my surprise, he chuckled slightly as he accepted the candy bar._

_For a moment, I forgot I was hungry as my stomach squirmed for another reason. I really liked that laugh…_


	4. Chapter 3: It had to be Blitzball

Tada, some actual new stuff! Well, sorta at least. Rewritten, and Beta'd by the fantastic TwiliPrincess049! (9/15/11) (I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS A LONG TIME AGO!)

**::Chapter Three: It had to be Blitzball, didn't it?::**

By the time we reached Luca, I had grown sick of the rocking boat. Literally. I had lost count how many time I had lost my food to the ocean, and how many times I hadn't reached the side of the ship in time. When the boat finally docked, I wasn't the only one thankful.

However, I was the only one that threw myself to ground, kissing the faded paint of the wooden boards. Thank Alexander, I was _never_ setting foot on a ship that didn't fly ever again.

Eventually, I became aware of the unsettling feeling as if someone was trying to burn holes into my back. I sat up and looked behind me, and sure enough Belgemine was standing there with her arms crossed and a murderous look on her face. Others were gathered around too, with expressions ranging from amused, confused, and disgusted.

"Terra." Belgemine's command was short and severe, and while I was sorely tempted to stay seated on the unmoving dock, the darkening glare practically promised pain if I didn't move.

"Yeah?" I answered cheerily as I jumped to my feet, a grin on my face. It grew even brighter as she narrowed her eyes even more- practically shutting them, actually- before she turned and stormed away. Terra-1, Belgemine… Well, I wasn't sure how many points she had, but the fact was I had won this little dispute. That alone made me laugh as I walked after here, not paying any attention to the new looks I was receiving. I was just too happy to be off the boat to really care.

Luca's docks were crowded with people unloading from other boats- once again with no machina in sight. As I followed Belgemine, I noticed a few people would give me, or rather Bessie, pointed looks, but not as many as there was back in the so-called 'holy city.' I actually noticed a few people, generally dressed differently in overalls or some kind of leather ensembles with goggles, smile at me as I walked down the streets. I made a point to smile back and wave at them, which seemed to surprise many of them.

Belgemine was waiting for me where the dock opened up to a reception area. Not for the city itself, but for the Blitzball stadium. The only machina I had seen so far except for Bessie, and it had to be related of Blitzball. "The tournament starts tomorrow."

I nodded my head, "And… we're here because of the masters, right?" Whoever they were.

Belgemine gave me a look, it wasn't exactly angry, more exasperated than anything. "The Maesters. And not quite. We are here because many Summoners will be attending the tournament before continuing on their pilgrimage. Hopefully, this includes the Summoner that the Aeon's dream is guarding."

I frowned, "You said the same thing back at Remiem, but you didn't really explain _why." _Not that I asked….

Belgemine tilted her head slightly, her annoyed expression fading into curiosity. Which, really, was actually scarier. I knew how to deal with an annoyed Belgemine, but a curious Summoner only caused situations that never ended well. "You truly do not know why you are here, do you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Because I know of the 'Lost Aeons' " I said, making air quotations with my fingers, "that can kill Sin, and topple Bevelle and this Yevon's control over Zanarkand."

She shook her head with a sigh, "You follow mindlessly without much complaint, like a sheep."

Instead of being offended, a smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "It's easier that way, I never get laid with responsibility and blame that way." I paused before adding, "Besides, sheep are fluffy."

Her gaze became sharp. "You need to take responsibility, Terra. Spira's fate now rests on your shoulders just as much, if not more so, than the Dream and the Summoner. You will lead the Summoner to the Aeons, and both you and the Dream must convince him or her not to follow the traditional path of the Final Summoning. You cannot just breeze through this. You must take initiative and fulfill your responsibilities."

I frowned and crossed my arms, "I thought you were that Summoner."

"No. While I may be able to Summon, I can no longer pray to the Fayth to receive another Aeon."

"Why not?" I asked. To my annoyance she ignored me and marched towards the ticket desk. "Bel, why can't you…" I rolled my eyes as the Silence spell was cast with a simple flick of her wrist. I was even further annoyed as she ordered two set of tickets for _every_ game of the Opening Tournament.

X.x.X

I. Was. In. Hell.

I sat slumped on the painful wooden bench, grumpily munching on my third box of popcorn. Even with Lenore back in Zanarkand, sitting still for an entire hour long Blitzball game was hard. I was generally dead-bored in ten minutes, and fell asleep in the soft stadium seats. Unfortunately, theses benches were far from comforting, and I couldn't even stretch out because I was squashed between Belgemine and a wall.

Add the fact that this wasn't the first game, but our _fifth_ game.

Thus, I was in hell.

I had to admit, I was amused by Belgemine. She had been so uptight, it was a shock to find out she behaved a lot like Lenore when it came to Blitzball. The calm and collected Summoner often yelled passionately during the plays, hollering in outrage when her favorite team's goalie missed the blitzball, and actually jumping in joy when her team scored. I so wished I had a recording sphere for those moments.

"Keepa catches the ball! No goal for the Luca Goers this time, which means the Besaid Aurochs win!" The announcer shouted loudly as most of the stadium scream in joy, bringing me out of my funk. The game was over? I looked up at the lone machina screen, and saw that indeed the game was over, with the score 5-4, with the Besaid Aurochs as the winners. At the beginning of the game, I had thought the Luca Goers were a fan-favorite, but half way everyone had begun to cheer for the underdogs. "The Aurochs have sure cleaned up their act, not only breaking their losing streak, but winning the championship! The new player, Tidus, sure seems to be their new lucky player."

My stomach knotted at the name. For some reason, it bothered me that Tidus was so familiar. I knew the name from somewhere, but I couldn't place where. I tried to shrug it off,; I probably heard it from Lenore, or maybe Shuyin. But that nagging flared to life every time his name was mentioned.

Another thing that bothered me was the fact that this was supposed to be the opening tournament, yet there were only six teams competing. I had thought there would be more than that, after all, there were 10 teams in Zanarkand alone! Maybe this was just a regional? But then why would teams from Kilika and Besaid be here?

I lost my train of thought as terrified screams suddenly pierced the excited atmosphere. I looked up at Belgemine for a brief second, who no longer cheering, but had that tell-tale feel of magic ready to be cast. That was all I needed before I jumped to my feet, grabbing Bessie off the ground as people started to rush towards the exits. "What is it?" I asked as I looked around, trying to find the source of the ruckus. I frowned before she gestured towards the sky. I looked up and saw swarms of aerial fiends circling the stadium.

"Fiends." Just as she said it, an ugly looking bird-fiend, a Garuda if I remembered right, broke off from its flock and swooped down out of the sky, heading for a small child with a bright balloon.

My heart pounded, and I acted without thinking. "Hey, leave the kid alone, you underdressed turkey!" I yelled as I quickly brought up my shotgun and fired. The bullet slammed right into its body, not killing it but drawing its attention away from the boy. However, before it could dart towards us, Belgemine made a sharp gesture with her hand, and a large Firaga burst to life. The fiend screeched in pain less than a second before it exploded into pyreflies.

Unfortunately, as the bird disappeared, three more took its place. "Oh, come on!" I moaned as I raised my shotgun again and fired off quick rounds at the avian fiends. I had long since appreciated that the shotgun needed no bullets, so I didn't have to carry around a bag full of bullets, or take time reloading Bessie. I also greatly appreciated the barrier spell Belgemine casted when the Garudas gathered wind in their wings and shot it at us, knocking me back into the benches. I managed to get back on my feet as Belgemine made a complicated hand gesture before thrusting her hand towards the fiends, using her overdrive to send non-elemental magic slamming into the birds. The magic was strong enough that all three disappeared in a colorful burst.

"Bel, you rock!" I grinned as she lowered her hands. She gave me a tired look, but at the moment though, I couldn't really care what she thought. Adrenaline flooded my veins, and I was ready for another fight. I scanned the stadium, looking for the closest fiend when red caught my eyes, drawing my attention to the pathway about ten rows down. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the red coat, the large sword, the black and grey hair. "…Auron?" I whispered, in a daze as I watched him easily take down a large dragon-like fiend. He- he was here?

"Hmm, so the legendary Guardian is here." Belgemine put a hand on my shoulder. "The Dream should be here then, but perhaps this isn't the best time…"

I didn't hear any of her words, focusing instead on the man below me. He was here? He was here. He was here! I didn't know whether to cry in joy, rush down there and hug him, or to shoot him for somehow being involved in all of this.

Over the week or so since I first woke up at Remiem, I couldn't help but notice he left a day before Sin attacked, and the eerie message he had given me when he left. Had he known about Sin? I knew he came from Bevelle, who was mysteriously untouched by this Sin fiend. Had he been a Bevelle spy?

"Terra."

I yelped as the Summoner dug her nails into my bare shoulder, drawing my attention back to her. "What was that for?" I whined, rubbing my shoulder.

"We are in a battlefield," she scolded me. "You must focus."

I frowned at her. I was focused, 100 percent focused! My focus just happened to be on a guy and not the fiends.

"Right, let's…" My words died in my mouth as the sky grew dark, then red. Inept at magic I may be, but I still knew a Summoning when I saw one. Except, this didn't 'feel' like any of the summons I knew. My point was proven right as a chain slammed into the ground in the center of the arena, bringing up a large, hideous creature. "What Aeon is that?" I shouted, jumping back in horror and disgust. Gruesome didn't even BEGIN to describe it. In all my studies, I didn't remember anything remotely like it. Not even Diablos, the forbidden Aeon!

"Anima, an Aeon created by Yunalesca, full of the hate that now surrounds Spira." I looked over and saw a look of, well, hate on her face. But I was more troubled by her words. Someone created an Aeon? How? Aeons had existed forever! You couldn't just _create_ one! "We leave, now."

"What?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me up towards the exit as fiends began to burst around us. "But, Auron…" My argument was muted as we left the stadium, and I began to run right alongside the Summoner. Maybe, maybe it wasn't him. But, hadn't she addressed him as Sir Auron?

Since when was Auron a Sir?

Besides, if he really did betray Zanarkand to Bevelle, if he was the cause of the destruction of my home, did I really want to face him? Did I really want to know why he did it, and ruin the memory of the sorta-but-not-really friend I knew?

No, I didn't. I closed my eyes, admitting to myself I was a coward. I was thrown into this strange situation, I was completely confused about some things Belgemine refused to answer, I didn't need any more confusion, or heartache.


	5. Chapter 4: On the Road to Somewhere

_Beta'd by the fantastic TwiliPrincess049! (07/04/12)_

**::Chapter Four: On the Road to Somewhere::**

I was starting to hate walking, especially along the Mi'ihen Highroad-where there was long stretches of road with no people or even fiends to distract me from my thoughts. At first, I had filled the periods by talking about everything _except_ the man back at Luca. I made comments on weather including a one sided debate about how rain is much better than hot sunshine, which somehow developed into complaining that I should have gotten a better pair of shoes while we were in the port city because my flip-flops were not made for walking long distances. It was after we met the Chocobo Knights that patrolled the Highroad and I started to nag her about why couldn't we ride Chocobos instead of walking that Belgemine finally snapped and cast her usual Silence.

I tried hard to keep the conversations going in my head: it wasn't that different since Belgemine hadn't said more than one or two words, but unfortunately my thoughts kept drifting back to Auron. Not even the fiends distracted me very long. And we're talking about Bombs, Dual Horns, Raldos with hides so thick it took a bajillion shots to destroy them, and of course the White Elements!

Okay, so White Elements are pretty easy if you know even a simple Fire spell. The first time I saw them, I thought they would be easy. After all, Belgemine could cast Firaga!

But did she help?

No. Of course not.

"You need to be stronger," Belgemine said as she pushed me towards the spiraling white fiend. "These fiends offer you a chance to hone your aim."

I was really starting to dislike her.

Despite the difficulties of the fights, Belgemine would patch me up with a Cure spell and my thoughts would wander back to Luca, and the not-so-rhetorical dragon slayer. What had Auron been doing in Luca? I didn't think he was a Blitzball fan… But then there was Tidus- the Aurochs' new player. I had known the name was familiar, but it wasn't until after we reached the Highroad I remembered that he had been watching a boy of the same name. Was that why he was there?

I should have ran after him. I shouldn't have been such a coward. But I was still so scared to find out if my fear was real and he had been a Bevelle spy. I knew he had come from Bevelle; even I had to admit it was a huge coincidence that the day he left Zanarkand had been destroyed by Sin and was now under controlled by Bevelle.

And Lenore was dead.

Maybe it had been just a coincidence...? He never expressed any kind of loyalty to Bevelle; he even seemed a bit reluctant and almost adverse to machina. If I ended up ordering from the vending machina on Thursday nights, which I always did, he would be aloof with the occasional dark look aimed towards it. If he had been from Bevelle, he should have been comfortable with them-especially harmless things like vending machina.

But then again, it could have been a ruse.

My thoughts continued to run around in circles. Had he been a Bevelle spy? Was it just a coincidence? Was he partly to blame for my sister being dead? If I ever saw him again, could I gather up the courage to ask him? Did I even want to know?

A thunderous roar broke through my thoughts. I looked up just in time to see a Dual Horn charging through the brush at us with flames falling from its maw. I screamed as I scrambled out of its path, but I wasn't nearly fast enough. One of its paws struck out and ripped through my vest, undershirt, and struck my side deeply. Another cry left my lips as I landed on the dirt, burning pain radiating from my side.

"Terra, get up!" Belgemine's harsh command cut through the pain. I managed to pull my upper half off the dirt road. While one arm propped me up on the dirt, I used the other hand to tenderly clutch my wounded side. I was seriously grossed out by the sticky warm liquid spilling over my fingertips. There was no way I was getting out of this-that was obvious even before the Dual Horn turned and focused on me again.

Out of nowhere, I felt a simple Cure spell wrap around me, pulling the edges of my wound together and lessening the pain. I slowly climbed to my feet both to prevent jarring my tender side and not to provoke the fiend. My eyes fell on Bessie laying in the road between the Dual Horn and myself.

Oh yeah, I was so dead. I briefly imagined my conversation in the Farplane: "Yeah, I know you wanted me to save Spira and all that jazz, but I barely got out of Luca before I was gored by a Dual Horn. How, you ask? Well, I was thinking of this guy and wasn't paying attention… Yes, everyone always tells me to pay attention…"

Okay, maybe I needed to at least try before giving up. My eyes darted between the shotgun and the fiend as I tried to figure something out before I became the fiend's Shish Kabob dinner.

I looked towards the Summoner. "Do something, Bel!" I pleaded, but only to earn a narrowed-eye glare.

"I did. It is your fight…" she couldn't finish her answer before the Dual Horn charged again. I screamed and flailed out of the way, numbly wondering how funny I looked. However, this time the Dual Horn did more than graze my side. I felt flames burn my skin as it bit down on an outstretched arm. I didn't have time to scream in agony before it whipped its head, tossing me like a rag doll on the path. I honestly couldn't tell you what was up and what was down, or even what was happening for those few short moments that lasted forever before the fiend tossed me down the path. After that, all I was aware of was the pain. I hadn't noticed Belgemine summon the lovely Shiva that made short work of the Dual Horn, or her voice as she tried to rouse me from the pain-induced semi coma.

Oh dear holy Alexander, I didn't think anything could hurt like that. I think I screamed when Belgemine touched me, but I wasn't entirely sure. For all I knew I could have been laughing, though that wouldn't have made much sense. The pain lasted for what seemed like eternity before my shuddering subsided enough for the cool wind of a Cura to register on my senses. After that it wasn't but a few seconds before I could think something besides 'oh shit, ow, owie, this hurts, ow ow ow.'

At least, for a few seconds until Belgemine slapped me across the face, sending a new wave of pain. "OW! Hey!" I jumped off the ground, pressing a hand to my tender cheek as I stared at Belgemine, who looked as cool and composed as always. "What in Ifrit's name was that for?"

"For being a lousy Guardian," she answered coldly. "You are strong enough to be able to handle a Dual Horn without extreme difficulty."

I stared at her for a second before yelling, "You-you slapped me for being a lousy Guardian? Are you kidding me! I should slap you for being a lousy Summoner! You could've helped me before I was maimed to death!"

Suddenly Belgemine's cold look rivaled Shiva for frigidness. There was no way anyone could miss the fact I had obviously said the wrong thing. She didn't say a word as strode past me-head held high and shoulders back. I whined as I followed her, only to return a moment later to grab Bessie before running to catch up with her. "Bel, hey, wait, Bel!" I called out as I caught up with her, but didn't receive even a glance. "Okay, yeah, I'm a lousy guardian, but I never had any training and really you're being too hard on me! I mean, come on, I just learned how to use Bessie two weeks ago!"

Belgemine suddenly reached out and grabbed my arm before pulling me off the path into a small clearing. I was about to complain when three Chocobos warked as they ran where we had been walking a few moments ago. "This is a different world then what you are use to," she said firmly, gripping my arm tight. "Guardians don't receive any formal training. You learn to fight simply by fighting. You either succeed or you die."

"Seriously?" Her answer was a glare, though not as cold as before. "Oh…" That seemed rather harsh. I mean, just to shove someone into fighting? That had to have a pretty high rate of failure! However, when I opened my mouth to complain, Belgemine's attention drifted something behind me. I looked behind me, ready to complain, when the words caught in my throat.

It was Lenne and Shuyin.

My heat jumped for joy as a large smile crossed my face. It was them! I wasn't alone! The two were in front of a small group, their attention completely focused on one another as usual. My eyes danced across the short (relatively speaking, that is) Ronso, a woman dressed in a strange black dress and a man with rooster-red hair, and…

"Auron?"

I was torn between running towards him and running away. My jumbled thoughts from before the attack returned with a vengeance, along with the doubts and confusion. Here was my chance. I wanted to wave and shout, or run over to the group and demand to know what in Spira was going on. I wanted, no, I _needed_ answers. Was he really him? Could the pair really be Lenne and Shuyin?

I had intended to run forward but instead I took a step back before turning and rushing closer to Belgemine's side, keeping my back turned away from them. What if…what if he had been a spy? The thought made my heart ache as I clenched my eyes shut. Did I really want to know the truth? Did I really want to know that the man I had all but fallen in love with was the cause of Zanarkand's fall? For my sister's death? That he had used me to learn more about Zanarkand? I had talked so much about my city with pride, I had told him the secrets of the Summoner's academy, recited every bit of knowledge I had about the Aeons. Was I the reason for its destruction?

"Ah," Belgemine spoke beside me, her condescending tone dragging me out of my thoughts. "A Summoner's party."

"You too, are a Summoner?" My eyes snapped open as I spun around, the Lenne-look alike was a Summoner, and sounded almost the same as her. For one very brief and joyful moment, I thought I had found my friend. Except on closer inspection, she wasn't Lenne. Her hair was too short, her dress to conservative for the Sanubia-born Summoner-slash-Singer, and her eyes weren't honey brown, but two-toned.

"My name is Belgemine," Bel introduced herself, still with that haughty tone that was actually quite usual for the stiff-necked Summoner, "and this is my Guardian, Terra." I forced a weak smile as the not-Lenne looked over at me, an innocent, naïve, look on her face. I tried my best to ignore the others, especially the man in the red coat that I could swear was drilling a hole in my head with his gaze. That turned out to be my imagination as my eyes disobediently glanced over to his tall figure next to the scary Goth-looking lady, and found him with his back slightly turned towards us, as if this was a waste of his time.

"Nice to meet 'cha." I watched the man who looked like Auron carefully for any reaction, and frowned as he didn't do anything. He just stood there, impassive. It couldn't be him-my Auron would've reacted to that.

… In a world where behemoths gave out candy, he would have at least.

The other Summoner smiled lightly, "I am Yuna," she introduced herself, giving the deep bow and hand-wave that most people did. It was weird to see the blitzball 'Victory' gesture as a solemn thing. Of course, to most blitzball fans back in Zanarkand, it _was_ a solemn thing.

"Ah, the High Summoner's daughter, I've heard much about you. You are still fresh on the road, are you not?" I glanced over to Belgemine, taking great care not to notice the guy-who-looked-like Auron. This was Braska's daughter? He was the High Summoner here (how and where he was, Belgemine still wouldn't answer me), but she didn't act like Yunalesca. Once her father became High Summoner of Zanarkand, the silver haired woman had only become more self-absorbed.

Of course, considering she always picked on me, I could be a bit biased.

Yuna looked away, her face a bit pink. "Yes, I am."

"I might have a few things to teach you. Let's see whose Aeons are stronger, mine or yours. A one-on-one match, not to the death, of course." Bel had a small smirk on her face, which was surprising: she hadn't shown many emotions beside irritation and determination. It was kinda unfair, I thought-but then again, so far I had often gone out of my way to annoy the Summoner. "What do you say?"

Yuna paused before looking back, and I mentally chastened myself for following her look and seeing it pointed at the Auron look-alike. He looked over and nodded briefly to her, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses just like the real Auron. He had the same streaks of grey hair, the same scar over his right eye, the same everything. It was him. It had to be him!

I didn't realize I had been staring until Ifrit burst out of the ground between us. I looked down at the ground, ashamed and hoping I hadn't been caught staring as the Aeon slammed into the ground, sending a small shockwave through the earth. If it was him, he was making it pretty clear he didn't care to talk to, or even acknowledge, me.

It felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces as I watched with blurred vision the fight between Belgemine's Ifrit and Yuna's Valefor Aeon. Even if I didn't mind Belgemine's butt getting kicked by a the teenaged Summoner, my half-hearted bets were fully on Ifrit. The fire-demon had always been my favorite Aeon. Brash, strong, he submitted to no one, and had one of the strongest will among the Aeons. That, and mother always commented that if the legends were true, and each person was born under the protection and influence of one of the Aeons, I definitely belonged to Ifrit.

I needed that strength right now more than ever. Watching his long black claws swipe at the elegant dragon-bird Aeon, a smirk on his muzzle as he hit his target, I felt my confidence rise. I could do this. I was going to do this! I was Terra, for crying out loud! Obnoxious, impetuous, Terra who didn't care about etiquette or what people thought of me! I was going to confront him, and figure out what in Alexander's name was going on!

"You know, you look kinda familiar." I looked away from the Aeon battle between Valefor and Ifrit to the Shuyin look-alike, surprised when I noticed he was talking to me. He had a kinda confused look on his face, no traces of Shuyin's stuck-uppityness."What was your name again? Terra?"

I gave a smile. "Yep! And you are?"

"Tidus," I hope he didn't notice my smile disappearing for a second as I shook his hand. It was him. The Auroch's lucky player, and Auron's charge. My eyes flickered to the might-be-Auron, who was still not paying attention to anything but the Aeon battle.

My attention snapped back to the blond when he dropped my hand. "We saw you guys in Luca," I said, forcing some cheer into my voice. For some reason I couldn't ask the question that was on my mind. "Congratulations."

The redhead, Wakka, if I remembered right-he looked a lot like the captain of the Aurochs, at least-grinned and practically puffed out his chest. "Gotta go out with a bang, ya know?"

"Totally," I agreed, nodding my head enthusiastically as a real smile danced across my lips, both to agree with him and happy about the fact I remembered his name. "So, are all of you guys from Besaid?"

"Me, Lulu, Yuna and Kimahri are," Wakka said before nudging Tidus in the side, a grin on his face. "Dis one ain't too sure where he's from. Sin messed with his head, ya know? And I ain't too sure where Sir Auron came from either, he just popped up in Luca and offered to be Yuna's Guardian." His grin died away slightly and was replaced by a slight look of surprise and confusion. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he's helpin' out, but it's just kinda surprising to have him show up outta the blue, ya know?"

I tried not to look at the man that I was deftly pushing out of my thoughts. The problem was, the more you tried not to think about something, the more you thought about it. Auron. His name was Auron. It was him, wasn't it? Where had the courage my pep-talk gathered went to? I needed to know what was going on!

So… Why was I so afraid of saying anything?

Ifrit slammed his giant hand/paw into the dirt in front of us, making me jump as he started to drift away as pyreflies. "_Aw man",_ I thought, "_I missed her beating Belgemine."_ However, the older Summoner didn't seem to upset or surprised, but actually happy.

"Not bad for one so young," Belgemine said to Yuna with a slight smile on her face. "I underestimated you. Take this, you deserve it."I frowned as Belgemine handed Yuna her Echo ring: she had spent a fortune buying that from that O'aka guy!

Without a word to me, Belgemine turned and started to walk quickly away.

"Hey, wait, Bel!" I yelled after my Summoner, taking a few steps before I looked back over to Tidus and Wakka, "Uh, talk to you guys later!" With half wave, I took off running after Belgemine, who continued to walk faster than should be possible in that green dress of hers. It wasn't until I caught up with her that I realized she had prevented me from talking to Auron.

"Don't," Belgemine's word was sharp as I paused, looking down the dirt path for a familiar hint of red. "I can tell you that he might look familiar to you, but he's not who you think he might be."

I frowned as I turned back to her. "How do you know?" However, instead of answering, she continued walking, giving me a really hard choice. Go back and possibly make a fool out of myself, or chase after her, again, and get some answers before making a fool out of myself.

I sighed before running after her again. This was all way too confusing for me, and it was just easier to follow her instead of trying to get some answers that I wasn't sure I wanted.


	6. Chapter 5: Remember Me?

_Beta'd by the lovely TwiliPrincess049! (07/04/12)_

**:: Chapter Five: Remember me?::**

"Hey, Bel?" I asked a while later as we continued down the road. "Isn't Mobliz supposed to be around here?" I couldn't name off all the towns of Spira, but I remembered the ones that had temples in them. Mobliz was Luca's 'sister city' as they called it, and was the home of the Fenrir's temple.

Belgemine paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "I had just assumed that Luca had been larger than it currently was…"

"Luca's isn't on land," I answered, "It's like Mariana, completely built on the sea." I stopped walking, my eyes wide as I looked at her, shocked. "Wait, are you saying these ruins are Mobliz?"

"I don't know of any town or village called Mobliz, so yes." Belgemine gave me a pitying look as I looked at the ruins surrounding me. An entire city, wiped out? How many people would that have been? Hundreds of thousands? Millions?

"How?" I asked her, my voice a squeaky whisper. "Fenrir's temple was here!"

"Sin." Was all she said, and it was starting to be enough. First Zanarkand, then Remiem-how much had that Fiend destroyed? "Do… you know exactly where the temple is?"

"It's in a cave, in the heart of the city…" I said, still distracted as I looked out over the ruins. Mobliz had been a beautiful place, echoing the Earth Aeon's temple. "But...I had never been there before, so that's all I know."

x.X.x

_"Yunalesca is a bitch," I grumbled as I flopped onto the bus seat across the aisle from Auron. I wasn't exactly talking to him, or anyone, but most of the other passengers turned and gave me astonished, horrified, or disgusted looks. _

_"You should not speak about the grand Summoner's daughter like that!" The old woman in front of me said harshly, a shocked look blooming across her face as I stuck my tongue out at her. To say I was having a bad day was like saying the sky was blue, or the ocean was wet. _

_"You obviously never had her as a teacher then," I whined, "She's mean!"_

_The woman pursed her lips, but didn't try to argue anymore as the bus started on its way again. There was slightly tense silence throughout the cabin, but I was so tired and sore, I really didn't mind. Today had been the mid-term exams, and I had failed epically. Not only could I not cast even a base level spell, but my oh-so-wonderfully nice teacher, Lady Yunalesca, decided maybe if I was in a dire situation, my magic would appear. _

_I had just gotten my butt handed to me by a Water Flan. A wimpy, tiny, little Water Flan that Mindy could beat when she was three years old. My ego couldn't get any smaller. _

_"Yunalesca is a teacher?" I looked over to Auron, a bit surprised by the question. Didn't everyone know that? _

_"Yep, at the Summoner University. She likes to pick on people-especially me!" I complained. "I mean, she knows I have trouble with magic, but what does she do? Always asks me to show an example! 'Terra, cast Fira. Terra, please demonstrate the appropriate way to cast a Demi spell. Terra, quickly cast protect on your teammates!'" I imitated Yunalesca's voice, making her high-pitched and screechy. "Gah! I hate her!" _

_To my surprise, while everyone was giving me incredulous looks, appalled by my rant, I could see a very slight smile on Auron's face, mostly covered by his usual grey collar. Somehow, it made my day just a little bit better to know that at least one person wasn't offended that I hated Zanarkand's beloved daughter. _

x.X.x

It was late in the evening, more night than anything, when we arrived at the Travel Agency. It was a strange building, not quite what I believed to be 'normal' for this backwards place, or normal for me either. It was round, colorful building with a lot of signs proclaiming its name in a couple different languages. "There're beds, right?"

"Yes," Bel sighed for the hundred and sixty-fifth time. Darn. I missed my goal of two hundred.

"Awesome!" I ran ahead into the strange building, grinning when I saw a few people dressed in overalls and jump suits. Al Bhed. Belgemine had told me back at Luca they were the ones that hadn't minded Bessie back in Luca. I was glad that at least the Machina-gifted people hadn't grown backwards like the rest of Spira. I couldn't contain my glee as I half bounced to the counter. "Rammu! Lyh E kad y nuus fedr dfu patc, bmayca?" My grin faded at the astonished look on her face. "I didn't say that right, did I?"

"Hu! I mean, no, no!" The woman grinned, "E fyc cibnecat, your Al Bhed is flawless."

My smile returned. I told Lenne she was an awesome teacher. "Cu, dfu patc?"

"Uv luinca. Ed femm pa 65 Gil."

I blinked surprised as I pulled out the small pouch full of small golden coins. None of them my lucky 5 Gil coin. "Fuf? Cu lrayb?"

The girl winked at me, "Oui'na y knayd nameav yvdan taymehk fedr dra Yevonite dryd'c cdyoehk." As she took the money, the door chimed as it was open, revealing an annoyed looking Belgemine.

"I got us beds. 65 Gil!" I grinned as she rolled her eyes, but to my surprise a faint smile played on her lips. "And to top it off, guess who's paying!"

"You?"

"Nah, the fiends." I laughed happily as I turned back the Al Bhed woman.

"Rana oui ku," she said as she handed me a simple key with an elaborate beaded string attached. "Ed'c dra vyndracd nuus uh dra nekrd."

"Dryhgc!" I waved by before walking over to the door Belgemine was halfway through.

There was a moment of silence before she asked, "Where did you learn to speak Al Bhed?"

"Lenne taught me back home. She came from Sanubia; she was training at Phoenix's temple when my mom..." I fell silent, my smile disappearing as I touched the patch on my vest embroidered with an image of a phoenix feather that rested over my heart. "When mom became a Fayth."

"I'm sorry."

I cracked a smile as we stopped at the door at the end of the curved hallway. "Nah, don't be. It was her choice-she loved the Phoenix Aeon more than the others." More than her own daughters. I clenched my fist: even after all these years I still couldn't understand her decision to leave us like that. It still made me question if she ever really loved us. What kind of mother abandoned her two children, who had no other family but her, to dream as a Fayth when they were still young?

_X.x.X_

The sight of the room almost had me in tears. Comfortable, inviting beds with colorful blankets that promised to keep me warm. I probably had the biggest, dorkiest, smile ever as I dove into the nearest bed. Oh man, there was really no comparison between sleeping on the floor or ground and the awesomeness of a _bed_! None at all!

I looked up when I felt Belgemine sit on the side of the mattress beside me, making the bed bounce lightly. How she could be so quiet in that long, constrictive green dress of hers, I had no idea-and didn't really care at the moment. "Hey, this is my bed. Yours is over there." I nudged her with my leg the best I could, and got a disapproving look in return.

"We have more important things to do than sleep," she said in her usual serious, critical tone.

I groaned, burying my face in the bed for a few moments before I felt a sharp pinch on my arm. "Hey!" I yelled as I sat bolt upright on the bed, "No fair! Can't I at least have a little nap?"

"No," she answered sternly. I flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, my eyes lazily traveling to the mirror across the room. Remiem Temple didn't have one, nor had the boat that took us from Bevelle to Luca. I hadn't seen my reflection since Zanarkand, and I was shocked by what I saw.

I quickly stood back up on the bed, and watched the woman in the glass do the same. That was me? But…I didn't look like that!

The reflection was like me, a little on the plumpish side, but I looked more child-like than the mature woman gaping through the mirror-though she shared my messy short brown hair, the same dark-blue eyes, dressed in my patchwork vest with a white shirt underneath and my bright green baggy pants. She… was me. But far older than what I should have been by at least five years. "How long have I been asleep?" I looked down at Belgemine, unsure if I should be shocked, enraged, confused, or a mixture of the three. "How long has it been since Sin's attack on Zanarkand?"

She looked calmly away, no readable expression on her face as she glanced out the window, avoiding my eyes. "It has been a thousand years since Zanarkand was attacked by Sin."

I paused before laughing, though it was more nerves than actual humor. "Haha, very funny Bel. But seriously, how long? Five years?" The only answer I could come up with was I had been in a coma since Sin's attack: I no longer looked like I was a seventeen-year-old, but in my mid twenties.

"I'm not kidding." She looked back at me, completely serious. I felt my legs give out, and the bed bounced as I fell back onto the mattress.

"A thousand years?" I whispered. That was impossible. I couldn't live for a thousand years; no one could, except _maybe _an Unsent. But I was alive! I hurt, I bled, _I was alive_! "No… no way!" My voice started to rise. "That's not possible! Tell me the truth, Belgemine!" I yelled, tears in my eyes. Belgemine was silent for a moment before she reached out to touch my forehead gently with her fingertips.

"Remember," she commanded softly as my eyes closed of their own accord, and I felt my body collapse to the bed.

It was like watching an old sphere movie. Everything was cloudy and hazy; only Lenore stood out in the blurry room that looked…kinda like the common room of our sorority house. I was comforted when I saw my sister, her pink short jacket and tan khakis brighter than I remembered them to be. "Any news on Lenne?" The words weren't mine, but the voice was. I was shocked as a copy of me walked into the room, looking… tired, and worn. It was strange seeing myself, but, it wasn't me. This copy looked older than I should be, but younger than I looked now.

"No. I think she must have followed Shuyin to Bevelle," Lenore answered, casting a Cure spell on the other me, but it didn't look like it helped much. Lenore seemed to notice, and like the mother hen she was, began to try and tame my fly-away brown hair and straighten my disheveled appearance. Copy-me withstood the treatment for a couple moments before pushing her away, shaking her head lightly.

"Hey, Shuyin's her Guardian," she said lightly with a forced smile. "He just wants to end this before Lenne has to fight-"

"He's going to get both of them killed," Lenore interrupted, her short temper sparking as she put her hands on her hips. "He's too protective of her! He can't keep her from fighting: she's our best Summoner next to Lady Yunalesca and High Summoner Yevon!"

There was an annoyed expression on the other Terra's face. "I'd rather he be overly protective of her than just _barely _protecting her like Zaon! A Guardian should do anything to protect their Summoner! That doesn't just mean from Machina, but going to any length to assure the Summoner's safety!" she answered hotly.

Everything faded to a white fog, or maybe smoke, since the air seemed to be chocked full of it, the scent plaguing my nose along with the sharp scent of magic. Soon I could hear screams and roars along with rapid gunfire and the sound of missiles being fired. However, one voice stood out.

"LENORE!"

The other me, looking as old as I did now, rushed through the smoke, everything clearing around her. Her appearance shocked me; in her hand was a large silver rifle, and a bangle on her arm. There was an expression and an air about her that reminded me of a soldier.

"Terra, _move_!" copy-me looked up before jumping back just as Fenrir landed on the ruined grass. Lenore was riding the great white wolf, one hand clutching her staff while the other had a grip on his fur. She looked up as Fenrir jumped to the side, moments before a large bulky machina-walker dropped from the sky. The mechanical creature didn't pause before turning towards Lenore, its machine-gun arms taking aim at her and her Aeon.

Almost immediately, the other me shot what looked like a ball of thunder magic from the large shotgun, drawing its attention to her. The machina paused for a moment before plates on its chest moved, revealing built-in rocket launchers. "Go!" Lenore yelled, at whom I wasn't sure. Fenrir heeded the call, however, and rushed between the machina and the other me as the rockets were launched. Lenore was still on his back.

"No, Lenore!" I screamed as I fell, my body crashing into something hard. The smoke cleared, and I panicked as I jumped to my feet, my heart racing as I recognized my surroundings. I was back at the Travel Agency. Back at on the Mi'ihen Highroad. "Lenore…" I whispered. What was that? Why did I have a feeling my sister…?

Was… was that how Lenore really died?

I turned sharply to Belgemine. "What was that?"

There was pity on her face when she answered me. "Those were the memories that you have forgotten. Your mind has clung to the dream, and let go of what truly happened. Who you really are."

"Dream? What dream?" To my shock, Belgemine ignored me, and instead sank down on the bed, turning her back to me. "Belgemine!"

"When you are ready, I will reveal more. For now, let me rest."

My anger rose at her words. "Belgemine! Answer me!" I yelped as some unseen force pushed me through the open door, and into the wall of the hallway. "Hey!" I slammed my fist on the door after it closed behind me. "Bel, let me in!"

"You many come back when you've calmed down," her voice drifted quietly through the door, sounding weary and annoyed.

I growled softly at her words. "Sometimes, I really hate you," I muttered, more to myself, before sighing. I had two choices: have a fit and lay in it, which was tempting, or, my stomach offered, get some food and let Bel calm down. She was the prissy one; I was calm as a cucumber. I never lost my happy attitude.

I slammed my fist as hard as I could into the door, which only gave slightly to my punch. "After I get some food, we're having a talk!" The shouting made me feel better, even if my throat hurt afterwards. Doors creaked open as I stalked through the hall back to the lobby, and I could swear everyone was staring at my back. Thankfully, being stared at was nothing new, so I threw back my shoulders and refused to slink away. I'm me, and I'm proud of it!

Okay, so maybe I'm a little mad. Just a little.

"Ec ajanodrehk ugyo?" The Al Bhed woman asked as I walked into the lobby.

"Oui ghuf ruf cdippunh Summoners yna." I returned her worried look with a smile, reassuring everything was alright. And that I wasn't going to be yelling and banging on stuff anymore. Hopefully, anyways. "Cu fryd geht uv vuut tu oui kioc ryja ynuiht rana?"

"Y meddma uv ajanodrehk. Oui hajan ghuf fryd fru'c kuehk du cruf ib." I grinned as she pulled out a simple menu and placed it on the counter. It was both in Al Bhed and Spiran, something I was thankful for. I may be good at speaking Al Bhed, but I had a hard time reading it. Like she had promised, there was a variety to choose from, all of it looking delicious.

"Oh, I'll take that one!" I slipped back to Spiran as I pointed to a rice dish that looked promising.

"Mm, good choice. TenGil." Both of us jumped as a black-gloved hand dropped some coins on the counter. The Al Bhed paled slightly as she looked over my shoulder. "Sir Auron! Can I help oui?" I quickly spun around, just in time to see the man from before turn and walked back towards the rooms. A thousand years. There was no way he was my Auron. Not that my Auron was ever really mine, he was just the one I… knew…

Sorta.

"Get me two of those." I dropped more coins on the counter before racing after him. "Hey!" I tapped his back after catching up to him, making him stop and turn. "You…" My words died in my mouth. He didn't only "sort of" look like my-er, _the_-Auron from Zanarkand; this man looked exactly like him, down to the grey hairs and dark scar over his eye, hidden mostly by familiar sunglasses. "Wow," I whispered before realizing I was ogling the poor man. "Oh, um, sorry. I was just wondering if you would like…to have supper with me?"

I felt my face flush as my question was met with silence. I don't think I ever felt as nervous as this, trying to judge his reaction when all of his body language was just… not there. Talk about self control. Or maybe this was common for him: he _was _called sir, right? He must be pretty important; he probably got girls trying to pick him up everywhere he went. Oh Alexander, why was I doing this? He wasn't Auron!

But, maybe I could pretend? Just for a little bit? That wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

"I already ate." His voice made my heart flop more than his words. If I hadn't known any better, I would swear he was my Auron.

But then the words came back to me, and my face probably turned as red as his coat. "Oh, uh, okay." I took a nervous step back towards the lobby, feeling my chest tighten. "M-maybe some other time, yeah?" Before he could answer, I turned and ran back to the lobby, relieved to see two paper cartons sitting on the counter, and the Al Bhed nowhere to be seen. She was nice, and I was happy to see something familiar, but I didn't want to be around anyone right now. So I took the two cartons full of food and rushed out the door.

I couldn't go far, not in my state, nor without any weapon, so I went to the side of the building before sitting on the damp grass. I ripped open the carton, ignoring the lack of a fork or chopsticks and just ate with my hands. 1,000 years. Everyone was dead. I lost who knew how many years of memories, and I was just so confused.

I was so consumed by my thoughts I didn't care the food tasted strongly of tears.

x.X.x

It was probably a few hours later when I finally went back in. There was a man at the counter, or rather sitting behind it, his feet propped up on the wood somehow, ignoring me in favor of a book he was reading. I didn't bother him as I went back down the hall at a slow pace, hoping Belgemine was asleep. I was tired, emotionally and physically, and I didn't want to do anything but sleep. I still had a hard time accepting what she said as reality. Even so, her words pretty much evaporated my courage and hope. I had been looking forward to seeing Zanarkand, or finding some of my old friends. But how much had my city changed in a thousand years? (If it really had been that long.) And if it had, all my friends would be long gone. Even Cindy, Mindy, and Sandy were out of my reach, despite being so close.

This world… wasn't mine. Why was I still following Belgemine around? Zanarkand no longer mine to protect. There were no friends or family to find and save.

Maybe… maybe I should still save it, if it was still there. I mean, Bel told me that Bevelle and this Yevon dude wiped out the memory of Alexander. Pandemona, Fenrir, Leviathan, Gilgamesh, Siren, Yojumbo, Diabolos, The Magus Sisters, Odin…

Phoenix. Mother. All those Fayth, waiting to be replaced so they could rest the Farplane. I was the only one who knew them, where they slept. I had wanted to be a great Summoner someday: wasn't this better? Saving Zanarkand, righting the hugest wrong ever? Everyone would kick my butt if they thought I was giving up.

Well, they _would _have.

Then it was settled, I decided as I reached the room I shared with Bel. I was going to do this, in the name of Lenore, Lenne, Sandy, Cindy, Mindy, even stuck up Shuyin-because he _did _look out for us like a brother. For Auron. My Auron. Even if he had been a spy.

I didn't know if he would roll his eyes, or smile. I hope he would've smiled.


	7. Chapter 6: Fighting Alongside a Ghost

_Beta'd by the awesome Twiliprincess049 (07/04/12)_

**::Chapter Six: Fighting Alongside a Ghost::**

Belgemine was gone by the time I woke up, groggy with a bad headache. Really, I didn't want to get up, but something was nagging me enough on the inside I couldn't fall back asleep either. Thankfully, I looked over at the table and saw a glass of water, an energy bar, and an apple-but even so, I couldn't manage a smile as I got up. The reflection in the mirror reminded me of last night; I touched my face, grimacing at the dark bags under my eyes. If I had white magic like Cure, I could fix that.

But I had no magic. "Hey, no one's perfect," I told my reflection before taking a bite out of the apple, briefly sticking my tongue out at her. I pocketed the bar for later, and dumped the water in my canteen before grabbing Bessie. Right, no time for dilly-dallying! I would kick every bad-guys butt, and then I could curl up and die!

After a brief check of the room, wishing I could grab a blanket and sneak it out with me, I left for good, ready for the road. However, as soon I exited into the hall, I knew something was wrong. I could hear yelling and commands in both Spiran and Al Bhed. My easy mood broke as I rushed to lobby, trying to quickly eat the apple in case I needed to do something with both hands as I rushed through the crowd to the door.

"Terra." Belgemine was standing near the door, staring out the window when I reached the front, looking a lot calmer than everyone else.

"What's up?"

Instead of answering, she gestured for me to follow her gaze out the window, where a large fiend was battling against Yuna and her Guardians. "A Chocobo Eater, an admirable adversary, especially for a new Summoner and her Guardians." She gave me a pointed look when I looked back at her.

"What?" I whined, wishing she wouldn't expect me to be able to read her mind, or her motives.

"She will be your next Summoner. Prove yourself trustworthy." Before I could react, she opened the door and shoved me out.

"WHAT? Bel!" I complained loudly as the door slammed shut. I took a moment to try and open it back up before looking at the party. The creepy Goth lady was casting fire spells left and right while the boys kept throwing hits on the Chocobo Eater, either with their swords, spear, or blitzball, which left poor Yuna trying to cast cure every time the Eater swiped at someone. "Oh man!" I whined before I took Bessie off my shoulder and rushed into battle. I pumped the gun before firing at the Chocobo Eater, grinning when the magic bullet slammed into the fiend's shoulder, causing it to flinch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Wakka jump in surprise as I slid to a stop between him and Tidus. "Need some help?"

"Wha? That's a machina!" he yelled as he pointed to Bessie. "You're a Guardian, ya? What're you doing with a forbidden machina?"

"Bessie's forbidden?" I paused as I looked down at the gun that now shined after being used so many times. I grinned as I looked back at him. "Awesome!"

"Focus, both of you!" The Goth lady-Lulu,if I remembered right-shouted moments before the fiend swiped his large arms towards us. Tidus was quick enough to grab my arm and pull me back a few feet as the fiend's claws rushed past, but the Chocobo Eater still was able to slash my leg open. Oh yeah, this was going to be tons of fun. Not.

Yuna's cure spell was like a soft sea breeze, refreshing and invigorating as it wrapped around my leg, pulling the blood back into my calf before sealing up the wound. I gave her a quick smile and thumbs up before I focused back on the Chocobo Eater. I had faced some scary fiends before, but the Chocobo Eater's gaping maw really bothered me. It would have no problem scooping me up, or anyone else for that matter, and swallowing us in one gulp.

Bite-sized Terra. Not a pleasant image when you're trying to gain the courage to fight like the others. Tidus had a grin on his face as played cat and mouse with the fiend, distracting it along with Wakka and Lulu while the heavy hitters, Kimahri the Ronso and _Sir _Auron dealt the most damage.

Come on, Terra! If you can't face this fiend, how are you supposed to fight a fiend that can destroy entire cities?

I shook my head before doing the one thing I was best at: acting without thinking. I planted my feet firmly into the dirt as I raised Bessie to my shoulder and took aim. The fiend's shoulders were covered in thick hard scales, along with its hands. Most of its body was its huge mouth, but it had the universal weak point. Eyes.

I fired, and the bullet completely missed its small yellow eye, but struck dead center on its nose. It gave a piercing howl, looking away from Tidus to me. However, it was enough of a distraction for Lulu to raise her arms before casting Fira, which was almost combo-ed when Wakka threw his blitzball as hard as he could. But it wasn't a normal attack; a dark cloud covered the blue and white ball, and transferred over when it struck the Chocobo Eater's face. The Blind spell wouldn't last long, I knew, but it would be a great help nevertheless.

The Chocobo Eater tried swatting the black cloud away from its eyes, leaving it completely defenseless as Sir Auron rushed for it, his katana striking the fiend from shoulder to hip while Kimahri jumped up high, and plunged his wicked looking halberd into the fiend's head.

The hit dazed the Chocobo Eater; it stumbled back a few feet before falling to its back, but unfortunately, it didn't burst into pyreflies. "Hit it now!" Sir Auron's words echoed through the battlefield, causing immediate action. A little smile spread across my face as I took aim at the very wide and very exposed rump before firing Bessie. The fiend roared as the bullet slammed into its rear as another Fira spell roasted him. But just because it was on its back didn't mean it was completely defenseless. It raised its long arm and pointed it at Lulu. A Blizzard spell hit the Black Mage, causing Lulu to falter for a moment before Yuna cast another cure spell, which was followed quickly by a Nul-Frost.

The Chocobo Eater started to rock back and forth, trying to get back onto its feet before both Tidus and Sir Auron rushed for it, their swords easily cutting into the soft behind of the fiend. It was Kimahri, though, who seemed to do the most damage. The short Ronso rushed forward, and used his halberd almost like a club to strike the Fiend with enough force to make it slide back a few feet.

"Hey!" I called out, noticing how close the fiend was to the ravine's edge. "We can knock over the cliff! That'll kill him!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Tidus called back, grinning. However, the Chocobo Eater started to rock again, and before we could keep it on its back it jumped to its feet, the dark cloud of the blind spell gone from its face. It was mad. Really, really mad. It roared as it rushed towards us, arms out stretched. I don't know how the others fared, but I wasn't quick enough to dodge, and it felt like an Airship had just plowed me into the ground. By the time I managed to pick myself off the ground, Yuna was casting cure on Wakka, and Tidus was back to quickly exchanging blows with the monster. I winced as I fired another shot, the kickback sending daggers into my shoulder, but the good news was that, even though I failed to hit its eye, the bullet plowed straight into its right nostril.

I burst into laughter as it roared and clawed at its nose, which was the wrong thing to do on my part. It snarled as it looked over and pointed at me. _"You're next!" _

I gave a cheeky grin as I pumped my shotgun. "Bring it, fluffy!" The fiend went to make a move, but got a Ronso-driven halberd impaled in its arm. I laughed as it roared, closing my eyes for a split second.

It was all it took for the fiend to shake off Kimahri, and by the time I had opened my eyes, the brown scaly fist was heading straight for me. I could see fire, a blitzball, and Tidus trying to distract it, but the fiend seemed hell-bent on striking me. I was too shocked to move: it wasn't supposed to be that fast!

"Terra!"

The fist was less than a foot when my reflexes finally kicked in. I held up my gun, as if it would do much good, closed my eyes and braced for impact, hoping for the best. To my shock, less than a second later the Chocobo Eater roared in pain, but there was no pressure against my weapon. Confused, I opened one of my eyes, half expecting the Chocobo Eater standing there, grinning with his huge mouth, ready to devour the 'bite-sized Terra snack'.

The Chocobo Eater was still there, but its mouth was opened in pain. However, I was more focused on the red coat that blocked most of my view. Auron was in front of me, his katana skewering the scaly brown fist like a giant shish kabob.

"Yuna, now!" Tidus yelled. The Summoner shared a look with the blitzball player for just a fraction of a moment before nodding her head. She pulled back her staff, and purple runes made of light appeared beneath her, spinning around for a moment before the lights shot into the sky overhead. A moment later Valefor landed next to Yuna, letting the young teenager pet her a few times before focusing on the fiend.

I probably should have focused more on the last few moments of the battle, but my attention was still on the man in front of me, the silver and black katana slung easily over his shoulder. He had saved me, and he still looked so much like _him _it almost hurt. However, before I could say anything, the battle was over. Valefor's Energy Blast shook me out of my thoughts, quite literally, and I could see pyreflies drifting lazily in the aftermath of the Aeon's Overdrive.

Auron stood still for a moment before marching over to Yuna, where the other Guardians were gathered. Which was good, I mean, they were her Guardians. Summoners came first… But it felt kinda weird being left out. Weird, but familiar. I was always the alienated one, wasn't I? Even with Bel: she was the one who knew what was going on, I just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

I put an end to those thoughts when I realized Yuna was walking towards me, but I couldn't stop myself from fidgeting from the six pairs of eyes on me. "Thank you, for helping us," Yuna's voice was soft as she bowed, the Victory symbol formed by her hands.

"Heh, no prob!" I grinned nervously, and I hoped it didn't show. "I'm always up for a little fight!" I punctuated my words by raising Bessie in the air, which I regretted when Wakka's eyes locked on the shotgun, a dark look crossing his face.

"Why are you using Machina?" Wakka blurted out shortly afterwards before he crossed his arms. "They're forbidden by Yevon, ya?"

I could feel my face pale slightly as I tried to think of an excuse. _"Oh, crud," _I thought. What had Belgemine said? "I... uh… used to be a Warrior Monk for Baaj, and…um, this kind is okay as long as it's used for… fighting fiends?" My statement ended more like a question, making me wince. I wasn't good at lying, especially when I had no clue what I was talking about.

"Baaj was destroyed over ten years ago," Auron pointed out, his tone more than a little disbelieving. "Everyone died," he added sardonically.

"Not everyone! Me and Bessie here managed to make it to the isle of Bikanel." I made myself keep my grin. If Belgemine could lie to Bevelle's guards and make them believe it, so could I. Even if it kinda bothered me I was lying to a familiar face. _"It's not him, Terra!" _

Strangely, my story seemed to soothe Wakka's temper. "Wow, praise be to Yevon," he muttered before performing the 'victory' hand sign. As if I wasn't already tired of that gesture…

"Terra," Belgemine's stern voice cut through the conversation, and I couldn't express how relieved I was to see Belgemine coming from the Travel Agency, even if she looked almost pissed-off. She could fix my mess, which was actually her fault, come to think about it…

Belgemine ignored the relieved looked on my face as she turned to Yuna, "My apologies, Yuna, if my Guardian was problematic."

"Hey!" I protested, my relief gone as I readied myself to argue when I felt the all too familiar effects of a silence spell. I gave a silent groan as I slumped, ignoring everyone's strange looks. I really needed to find some kind of armor that protected against Silence if I was going to travel anymore with the grumpy Summoner.

"She was a great help, Lady Belgemine." Yuna assured my Summoner with a small frown on her face as glanced at me, maybe out of concern. However, Belgemine still looked displeased as she looked over.

"Still, she should know better than to interfere like so." Belgemine's words made me freeze before becoming angry. How dare she say that? One, _she's _the one who told me to go fight! Two, what's so wrong about helping fight a fiend? Three… well, who does she think she is?

For once, it wasn't her who stormed off, but me. With a silent frustrated scream, I marched through the group and down the Mi'ihen Highroad, completely ignoring the calls behind me.

x.X.x

_"Ya know, I really like Thursdays," I offered out of nowhere as I once more waited for the bus in the rain, standing next to Auron. I didn't really have a reason for taking the bus today, other than the fact I saw him waiting and my first impulse was to stop and say hi. Which led to a mostly one-sided conversation as we waited for the late bus. "I mean, it's the day before Friday, there's no Blitzball games, there's never an exam on Friday so there's no cramming. One of the girls usually bakes some kind of goody for the game on Friday night, but I can always sneak away a treat or two. And then you usually pop up on Thursdays…" I trailed off, cursing my brain for letting that last tidbit pass through my lips. _

_"Mm," was the only answer he gave. _

_"Mm? That's all I get?" I whined. "What are you up to on other days? I never see you any other time!"_

_I was way crossing the line with that, and I knew it. A long silence stretched out, and I was almost positive I ruined this not-quite-friendship. "Fulfilling a promise to a friend," he finally answered quietly. I almost couldn't hear him over the background noise of cars buzzing past, advertisements, and news playing from the sphere-screens, and other such miscellaneous noises of the city. _

_"Really?" He nodded his head slightly, and I smiled. "That sounds nice. What did you promise them?"_

_Before my question could be answered, the bus pulled up, and I never did get an answer that evening. _

x.X.x

I didn't know how much time passed before Belgemine quietly caught up to me. I could see her green dress out of the corner of my eyes as an Esuna spell relinquished control of my voice box. However, I didn't pause to say anything, but kept marching down the road. I was too confused, too upset at her, myself, this entire situation, and whatever gods had decided to put me through this.

I hated being contemplative-it never seemed to do any good-but this time I couldn't gather my thoughts, throw them in a box, and go on being cheery. Everything seemed to be going down the drain, and ignorance was no longer bliss. But part of me didn't really want to know what was really going on. Lenore was dead, everyone I knew was dead; it'd been a thousand years since my beloved city was destroyed! Could I really handle what else Bel was hiding from me?

"You'll be attacked by fiends if you don't pay attention," Belgemine said as she pulled me to the side of the narrow road, just in time, as a Chocobo sped past. I just shrugged off her hand and continued walking down the side of the road, but this time closer to the steep side than the middle.

What else was there to surprise me, I wondered. Everything had changed so much from what I had known-was there anything else that Belgemine could be hiding? Everything important was gone: my family, my friends, even my enemies like Yunalesca were probably long dead. This wasn't my world anymore!

So…why was I doing this? Last night, I had figured I would do this for the Aeons' sake, for mother's sake, but…weren't the Aeons, the Gods, the reason I was here? What had Mom ever done for me anyways? Zanarkand had probably changed so much I probably wouldn't recognize it. Were memories enough to fight for?

Suddenly, I stopped and turned to face her. I met her dark eyes straight on as I raised my chin defiantly. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Belgemine crossed her arms, un-amused and ready for a fight. She probably knew this was coming. "Neither do I, but we have no choice."

I had expected a lot of different arguments. Like, _"It doesn't matter what you want," _or "_You already said you would."_ Not that I didn't have a choice. There was always a choice! Always! "What do you mean?" I yelled suddenly, the words bursting from my lips as I stomped my foot into the ground. "Of course I have a choice! _You _can't make me!"

Belgemine uncrossed her arms, a sad look on her face as she took a step back. "You're right, I can't." Her words were soft, and for a moment I thought I won. However, soon a dark cloud formed between Belgemine and I. There was a familiar tinge to the air, proclaiming the summon before it appeared. A familiar eight-legged white horse stepped out of the dark cloud, and on its back was a pale skinned rider with blazing red eyes dressed in grand armor, wielding a very large, very sharp sword.

Odin. Holy mother of Alexander, Belgemine had ODIN! One of the most dangerous and powerful Aeons on Spira! He could kick Bahamut's butt and could rival even Alexander in power!

I gave a high-pitched squeal and flung myself to the ground as Odin swung his sword towards me, flinching as I felt its tip resting against my back. Crap, I was dead. I was so very, very dead!

"You dare try to shun your duties?" Odin's voice boomed, causing the hair on my arms to stand on end. There was just something unearthly and creepy about his voice that shattered any courage I had left. "The Fayth have given you their strength so you may wake after your dream. Will you betray them, and leave this world to further ruin?"

"I-uh-no! No-nononono!" I cried, cringing as the blade pressed on my vest a little more. "Please, please, don't kill me!"

There was a long pause, and I could almost swear I could feel his red eyes glaring at me. I didn't chance a look though, but kept my eyes firmly shut and my face pressed into the dirt. It felt like forever before his sword was lifted off my back. "Very well."

Shocked, I glanced up, and my heart froze as I saw Sleipnir rear back with a high-pitched whinny. I quickly pressed myself closer to the ground, as if that would help any, and expected four hooves to beat down on me.

But… nothing happened. I peeked up once more and saw everything had turned to normal, including the fact Belgemine was leaving without me. Again. I paused for a moment before picking myself off the ground and running after her. Alexander knows what she'd do to me if I ran off now.

"Do you still refuse?" she asked as soon as I fell in step a few paces behind her.

I scowled as I crossed my arms, "You'd have Odin kill me if I did!" I accused bitterly, only to be confused as Belgemine shook her head slightly.

"I have no control over Odin; his is an Aeon unlike any other."

I paused for a moment, "What do you mean?" Sure, Odin was powerful, but he was still an Aeon. A summoner had full control over any Aeon that was gifted to them.

Belgemine sighed, shaking her head. "It's… complicated. Just know that you are not the only one he is forcing on this pilgrimage."


	8. Chapter 7: Aeons, Maesters, & Guardians

_Beta'd by the fabulous Twiliprincess049 (07/04/12)_

**::Chapter Seven: Aeons, Maesters, and Guardians, oh my!::**

Silence still followed us as we continued down the weaving path. I was extremely confused. How could an Aeon control a summoner? It worked the other way around, right? Had Spira changed that much, that Summoners were no longer in complete control?

"Bel," I started again, and once more Belgemine shot a dark look over her shoulder. "Oh come on!" I complained loudly, "I'm not going to stop bugging you until I get an answer!"

Unfortunately, at that moment, we rounded a corner, and the narrow road widened greatly. There was about half a dozen people that stared at us. I could hear Belgemine sigh in front of me before she took a step back and subtly pushed Bessie behind me. "Keep that hidden."

_"Kinda hard,"_ I thought, but kept my mouth shut, and tucked Bessie as best as I could beneath my vest before following Belgemine as she strode through the crowd, head held high. The crowd parted easily for us, but I couldn't help but notice the strange looks we were getting. Was it 'cause of Bessie? The shotgun had drawn a lot of attention in Bevelle and Luca, but their looks weren't focused on the bulge under my vest-but Belgemine.

The group of guards didn't move from the post under the overhang created by yet more ruins, but instead stood at attention, barring our path. The head guard, dressed in a large red helmet and clashing yellow uniform, held up his hand to stop us. "Mushroom Rock Road is off limits."

Even without seeing Belgemine's face, I knew she was giving the guard one of her patented death glares. "I am a Summoner," she stated firmly, "And it is Yevon's own law that forbids _anyone _from impeding a Summoner's pilgrimage."

"Grand Maester Mika has given us the power to stop even a Summoner's party," the guard retorted, unfazed by Belgemine. "After today, Mushroom Rock Road will open and you may continue your pilgrimage…if it's needed."

That whetted my curiosity as I stepped out from behind Belgemine. "What do you mean, 'if it's needed?'" I asked, "Why wouldn't…"

"Silence, Terra!" Belgemine quickly shushed me as she grabbed my forearm too tightly. I silently complained, first about my arm, then about being struck by yet another silence spell. This was getting old, fast.

"If you do not want to wait," the guard continued, now with a slight sneer. "Many Summoners have decided to take another route..."

"We'll wait," Belgemine interrupted him before dragging me back through the crowd, who were still staring at us, and to the farthest corner of the open space before all but shoving me down to the ground on the other side of an oddly designed cage. Angry, I tried to jump back to my feet, only to be shoved back to the ground.

"What the heck?" I yelled silently, "First you cast silence on me a bazillion times, and now you're shoving me around! Maybe if you told me what's-"

"Going on!" I jumped at the volume of my own voice, my face quickly turning bright red, first out of embarrassment, then out of anger when Belgemine started to laugh quietly. "I hate you," I growled as I looked up at her. She had her hand covering her mouth, like a proper lady, but I could still see the smiling expression. "I really, really, hate you."

Belgemine moved her hand, confirming she had a twisted smile on her face. "I'm not that fond of you either," she replied, "Luckily for us, we don't need to be friends to carry out our duties."

Several 'kwehs' echoing off the canyon walls stopped me from coming up with a retort, and soon the ground started to tremble as several Chocobos marched up the road in two groups, each pulling large cargo behind them. Flanking them were Crusaders, who kept poking and prodding whatever was held inside the ornate metal cages. The crowd parted, giving the Chocobos plenty of space as the marched by. However, I stood up, curious to see what was inside the bars, and thankful Belgemine didn't shove me to the ground again.

I regretted it as the group passed, and I saw the strange fiends inside. Their appearances were unlike any kind of fiend I had heard about. One was a tiny red centipede-like creature and the other…I wasn't even sure what it was supposed to resemble. "Sinspawn," Belgemine spat out, breaking me out of my trance, my stomach squirming strangely.

"Sinspawn?" I echoed in confusion, all my previous anger lost. "Sin is able to reproduce?"

Belgemine shook her head, "Not quite. Pyreflies around Sin occasionally gather and form a very powerful fiend. If not defeated quickly, Sin will come back for them."

I frowned as I looked back to the cages, which had stopped in front of the overhang, and the guards blocking the path. "Then…why aren't they killing them?"

Belgemine didn't answer me, but the one of the Crusaders leading the party did, "Two Sinspawn ready for Operation Mi'ihen!" he announced, saluting the lead guard.

The man looked at the two cages before nodding his head, "You may proceed." The guards parted, giving them plenty of room as the Chocobos and fiends passed them.

"Pathetic," a new voice announced, and from the other side of the cage a scantily clad, dark skinned woman appeared, shadowed by a tall, burly kind of man. "The Crusaders should know by now there's nothing they can do to destroy Sin."

"Why would the Maesters allow this?" the big man asked her, making the woman shake her head and shrug her shoulders.

"Who cares?" the woman scoffed as she strutted down the road, towards the Travel Agency. "Sin won't be killed, until I defeat it." The burly man said nothing, but followed her silently.

"Another Summoner with a pointless dream," Belgemine whispered under her breath, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear her or not. "Endless sacrifices for temporary peace: that's why we're doing this, Terra," she said, looking over at me. Something about the look in her eyes, and the expression on her face, sent shivers down my spine, and I took a small step back. "To end the spiral of death."

All I could do was nod my head, averting my eyes from hers. That creeped-out feeling wasn't dissipating in the least bit, but kept growing until I was too agitated to stand in one place. I adjusted my weight from foot from foot as we waited for something: what I hadn't a clue. Were we going to wait until this Operation was over? How long was that going to take? A few hours? Days? _Weeks_?

"Give me your weapon," Belgemine finally broke the tedious silence, holding out her hand and leaving me totally confused. It must have been reflected on my face, because she gave one of her patented sighs before explaining. "It's unwise for you to walk around here with machina. As long as you don't stray off by yourself, you should be safe from fiends."

I reluctantly handed Bessie's strap to Belgemine, feeling too light without its comforting weight. It was weird: starting out I couldn't get used to the shotgun, but now it felt strange without it. I shoved that thought to the back of my mind as I quickly got away from the disconcerting aura Belgemine was emitting.

Never in my life would I have thought I would even think those words in all seriousness. Then again, never in my wildest dreams, which included keeping a Chimera as a pet, would I have dreamed up the predicament I was in. Somehow thrown a thousand years in the future, where people have forgotten over half of the Aeons, where a Super-Fiend destroyed whole city-states, including my Zanarkand, and where there is proof in annoying reincarnation.

What I wouldn't give for this to be a dream. To wake up back home, find Lenore, and tell her the crazy dream I had. She'd just laugh, ruffle my hair, and remind me about some homework I still hadn't done. A small smile bloomed across my lips as I drifted off into my little imagination world, feet leading me somewhere. Maybe it was pointless to dream that reality was just a dream, if that made any sense, but it was comforting, and somehow familiar. I could practically hear Lenore teasing me, just when Cindy would pop in and ask what we had in mind for breakfast. I would ask for some oatmeal and fruit the same time Lenore said we'd get our own. It was a timeless argument; Lenore hated asking for help but Cindy loved cooking, so I had no qualms putting in my order.

"Hey, Terra!" someone called out, snapping me out of my daydream. I had wandered away from small little group, and back the way we had came. The comfort my dream had brought was quickly mixed up and faded by the flurry of emotions still running high when I saw Tidus, Yuna, and everyone else on Chocobos. Including him.

Bye-bye contentment, hello confusion and anguish. Why couldn't I get over this already? I knew it wasn't him!

I put on a smile and waved as Tidus, head of the group, stopped his Chocobo a few feet in front of me, and everyone else either behind him, or in Yuna's case, beside him. "Where'd you get the Chocobos?" I asked, more than a little jealous. It would have been a lot easier to ride a Chocobo than to stomp along Mushroom Rock road. Not to mention I could have ran away from Belgemine…

And Odin. Creepy, mysterious, I-can-make-Summoners-and Terra-do-whatever-I-want Odin.

"Since we saved the Chocobos from the Chocobo Eater, Rin let us rent the Chocobos for free this one time!" Tidus explained before taking a look around. "Where's Belgemine?"

I could feel my face heat up as stared down at the dirt in shame. "Back that way," I muttered, gesturing behind me. "No one's allowed onto Mushroom Rock Road, not even Summoners…"

"Wha? Why not?" Wakka asked, scratching his head. By the look on the others' faces, I could tell they were thinking the same thing.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, something about Operation Mi'ihen, Sinspawn, and Maester's orders." Everyone looked confused, or so I thought until my eyes drifted back towards where Auron was. I could barely see any of his face between the sunglasses and the grey collar, but his expression looked more annoyed than confused. "They said that after the Operation's over, the road will be open."

"I wonder what's going on?" Yuna said quietly before looking at Tidus beside her, "Can we…?"

Tidus grinned before nodding his head. "Yeah, you betcha! See ya later, Terra!" He gave a wave before nudging his Chocobo forward. I waved as the group went by, not really paying attention. Yuna and Tidus…. The way they acted sometimes reminded me a lot of Lenne and Shuyin. Maybe reincarnation was real…. Maybe, in some form, Lenore was still here on Spira as well.

Maybe Yunalesca was Belgemine. It would make everything _so _clear.

"Where's your weapon, Terra?"

I froze at the question, feeling all the blood drain away from my face. "I-uh," my mind blanked as I looked up and saw Auron in front of me, looking down at me from his Chocobo. "It's uh, back with Bel," I said quickly, trying hard to focus with my heart pounding in my ears. "I had to make sure she was safe, you see. You know Summoners can get in a lot of trouble if they can't use their magic, so I figured if I left Bessie with her than she'd be fine. Unless she didn't know how to use Bessie, that might get a bit messy… hehe Bessie, messy…" I trailed off, mentally kicking myself in the rear. _Yeah Terra, real smooth. He can't tell your nervous at all!_ "I should really get back, yeah, you know, Protect your Summoner with your whole heart and all that, and I really need to learn to shut up."

To my surprise, embarrassment, and a small bit of pleasure, he chuckled very briefly before offering his hand. I hesitated for a second, a thousand thoughts racing through my mind. 'Why me?' was the most prominent one as I accepted his hand, and was quickly pulled atop the Chocobo. The Aeons hated me, I now knew that for sure as Auron urged the Chocobo started in a quick walk. I love Chocobos, really, I do. They're cute, cuddly, and my kind of pet. However, riding them is another story, especially when I was sitting in front, with nothing to clutch but the Chocobo's soft, very short neck feathers. It's hard to enjoy riding when you feel like you're about to fall off.

"Why did you leave your Summoner?" Auron's question surprised me, though it might have been his supposedly 'weak' arm wrapping around my waist that made my mind take a moment to comprehend what he said, and a longer one to come up with an answer.

"We…don't exactly see eye to eye," I finally answered, "Sometimes, we need time apart so we don't kill each other." It was about as close to the truth as I could get. For some reason, despite my babbling tendencies, I felt like I couldn't tell anyone what was really going on. Would anyone even believe me? "Actually, I didn't mean to wander out this far, but I guess my feet had different ideas. I should know better than to let my mind wander in the clouds: it always gets me in trouble. Like the time I walked in on Lenne and Shuyin showering and didn't notice until I got clobbered with a Demi spell. And you probably didn't want to hear that."

He didn't say anything for a long while, which made me really nervous, and with nothing distracting me from the Chocobo's strange gait, a little nauseous. Thankfully, it took only a few minutes before we reached the final curve in the road, and I saw Belgemine talking to Yuna, but her eyes snapped towards me, and narrowed in her patent glare. "You will lose yourself and your Summoner if you do not focus," Auron said quietly as I slid off the Chocobo. I only had a moment to glance back at him before Belgemine strode over, and shoved Bessie forcefully into my arms.

"You do that again, Terra," she whispered into my ear, "and you will regret it."

"Yes ma'am," I grumbled after she turned and marched back towards the edge of the path. I didn't move, but instead watched everyone from the middle of the path. The area was a lot more crowded with the six Chocobos, which were handed to the lone Al Bhed-who seemed more than a little surprised and frazzled. Tidus was talking with the two kids in Crusader uniforms; one was taking some Gil from him while the other was rummaging in the boxes they were guarding. Lulu, Wakka and Kimarhi were sticking close to Yuna. _"Like any good Guardian would,"_ I thought guiltily. Auron joined their group after handing over the Chocobo.

I bit my lip, worrying it a bit with my teeth before I rushed over to Belgemine, who didn't say a word as I took my place by her side. "I-I think I'm sorry," I said quietly. "It's just…really hard for me to adjust, you know. I'm like…a fish trying to figure out how to fly while falling."

"Apology accepted," Belgemine said after a moment, without any emotion, which kinda irritated me.

I waited a few more moments, expecting more. However, that seemed like all she wanted to say. "You know, you could apologize for being so…" My voice cut off after the careless wave of her hand.

Oh yeah, Belgemine was _so _Yunalesca's counterpart.


	9. Chapter 8: Crazy, Confused, & Lost

_Beta'd by that fantaboulous Twiliprincess049 (07/07 /12)_

**::Chapter Eight: Sometimes Crazy, Sometimes Confused, Always Lost::**

The crowd's chattered died away suddenly, and was replaced by an eerie silence. "Maester Seymour!" the Al Bhed Chocobo handler whispered, frightened for some reason as a small group of Guado walked into the clearing. I was used to gentle-looking Guado, but the three Guardians that lead the party seemed anything but pleasant. However, the strange, blue- haired Guado was pleasant enough, even if he appeared little on the high-and-mighty side as he confidently walked along the path. Suddenly, everyone was bowing and gesturing the 'victory' hand sign. Well, everyone except myself, the Al Bhed, Tidus, and Auron.

Seymour glanced at me with a slight sneer, making me reconsider my first opinion of him. I frowned and crossed my arms pointedly: I wasn't going to be condescended just because I didn't fall on my knees in front of someone I didn't know! However, if he noticed my little rebellion, he gave no notice of it. In fact, as soon as Yuna stood back up, Seymour didn't seem to notice anyone but her.

"Ah, Lady Yuna," Seymour greeted with flourish. I had to admit, the guy, er, Guado had a nice voice, very suave and precise, but there was still that slight hint of deride in it, the same kind of undertone Yunalesca often had. "I have heard much about you."

Yuna's clearly didn't know what to do, or say. It was apparent by the astounded look on her face she was stunned that Seymour was talking to her. I wanted to bounce over to her and help her out, but obviously that's what her five Guardians were for.

"Good things, I hope," Tidus said, stepping up beside his Summoner, his arms crossed with a distrustful look on his face.

"But of course," the blue haired Maester responded with a slight nod of his head. "Many of the people of Spira are confident in the High Summoner's daughter." He was addressing Yuna alone. "In addition, they find your name a premonition that you will defeat sin as Lady Yunalesca before you."

My attention, wandering, snapped back to attention at the name as I did a double take. Yunalesca defeated Sin? How could Yunalesca defeat Sin, if Sin was still alive? Was Sin just a type of Fiend? Or did he just mean she defeated Sin, but hadn't killed it?

Maybe...maybe he was talking about a different Yunalesca...? After all, if Belgemine was right, that was a whole thousand years ago. Yunalesca may have been revered back in Zanarkand, but not enough to be remembered a thousand years later. I prayed briefly to the Fayth that she hadn't become that famous. The thought alone made me shudder.

"Will you accompany me to the Command Center, Lady Yuna?" Seymour's question brought me out of my thoughts, which I filed away in the back of my mind with everything else."I too believe that your pilgrimage will be successful, and will do all that's in my power to aid you."

Before Yuna could articulate an answer, Auron stepped forward. "We will escort Yuna," he answered for her with a tone of finality. First Tidus, and now Auron? Obviously I wasn't alone in my distrust of the Maester.

"Understandable," there was a smile in Seymour's voice, "A Guardian must always protect their Summoner…"

"Hey!" I interrupted, rushing towards the group. The Guado Guardians quickly turned towards me, their scary claws ready to defend their Maester. I stopped a few feet away, and crossed my arms when Seymour turned towards me. "What about Bel and me? We need to get through too!"

I was suddenly aware of everyone's stare, particularly Belgemine's glare threatening to burn a hole in my back. My confidence and bravado wavered for a moment but I was too determined to give up. I was not going to wait here until Alexander knew when!

Thankfully, maybe, Belgemine walked up beside me. Seymour seemed surprised for a moment before offering a tight smile. "Lady Belgemine," he greeted coldly, none of that faux sweetness in his voice. "How many years has it been? Ten?"

"I believe so," Belgemine answered with a sickly sweet tone that was scarier than her normal attitude. "My condolences about your father's death. He was a great man."

That made Seymour hesitate for a brief moment, leaving me to wonder if there wasn't a threat in Belgemine's words. How, I had no clue.

"Thank you." He nodded briefly before turning sharply. "Let them pass," he commanded of the guards before he and his entourage continued.

I turned to Belgemine, expecting to hear a lecture of a lifetime, but was surprised be the distant look on her face. "Bel?" I asked quietly. Instantly the look disappeared, replaced by her usual monotonic expression. Which, I had to admit, was better than 'I am very upset with you' look.

"Make sure we're stocked on supplies," she said without any of her usual annoyed intonations. "The fiends ahead will be stronger."

I nodded mutely, knowing we were in short supply. Without a look to the others, I headed towards the two children playing the role of shopkeeper pretty well. After giving them a hard time about the price of their items, all in good fun of course, I gave them a few extra Gil for the ten potions and two phoenix downs before turning back to Belgemine.

I was surprised to see Belgemine talking privately to Yuna, while the younger Summoner's Guardians stood to the side, also curious about what the two were talking about. It appeared that Belgemine was patiently explaining something, with a kind expression on her face. Whatever it was, Yuna was listening closely, looking awed. My curiosity turned to anxiety when I noticed both of them glancing at me from time to time. What were they talking about? Part of me wanted to march over there and ask what was going on, but before I could, Yuna nodded her head, and both women smiled.

"Terra," Belgemine called, and I wandered over towards them. Yuna's Guardians also approached the two Summoners. Belgemine was as cool as ever, but it was easy to tell Yuna was nervous by the way her hands couldn't stay still, despite trying to stand tall and confident.

"What's up?" Tidus asked, breaking the tense silence.

Yuna glanced from the blond to Belgemine, really worrying me. What was going on here? "Lady Belgemine and Lady Terra will accompany us to the Command Center…" She paused, her confidence leaving her as she looked at each of her Guardians. "If that's okay."

"The more the merrier!" Tidus was quickest to side with Yuna, giving the shy girl a grin. The rest quickly gave their consent, the last being Auron, who merely nodded his head when Yuna looked to him.

Strangely, she looked over to me, "Is that okay with you, Lady Terra?"

I paused for a moment, trying to regain my train of thought. I had been lost in my dark thoughts about Belgemine, which was becoming my favorite topic lately. I was very annoyed that Belgemine volunteered my opinion. Not that I had anything against traveling with them, but it would have been nice if she would've asked me first. However, I wasn't about to take my growing annoyance out on Yuna. "Just one thing," I said, holding up my finger. "Just call me Terra, okay? No Lady Terra or anything."

Yuna seemed surprised for a moment, but readily nodded her head, a smile on her face. "Let's go then!" Tidus took control of the situation with an easy grin. He, Wakka, and Auron took up the front, while our summoners walked between them and the back, which was Kimahri, Lulu, and myself.

The guards grudgingly let us pass, and the scene dramatically changed from the bright, green trail to a bleak path with little vegetation. It was easy to tell we were closer to the cold ocean by the sudden drop in temperature and just the smell of the salty water. My arms were cold, and I was envious of the two beside me. Kimahri had that thick blue fur and seemed unaffected by the temperature drop, as did Lulu, even though she had plenty of her chest exposed.

Between the nine of us, no fiend stood a chance. The boys up front easily took care of most of the fiends, which seemed to pop up every few seconds. Wakka's spiked blitzball shot down any kind of flying monsters, while Tidus proved to be fast enough to kill even the nimble lizard fiends, leaving Auron to deal with the heavily guarded fiends. Yuna and Belgemine took turns summoning and healing when they were needed, especially when the Red Caps popped up, spreading the poisonous pollen everywhere.

Belgemine let Lulu perform the majority of the black magic needed, while Kimahri and I helped out anyway we could. While the others were specialized in their attacks, we could hit about anything with a little extra aiming, not that we were effective against the elementals, but Kimahri could pierce the armored fiends while my 'magic' bullets barely made the thick-skinned fiends flinch. Any other fiend, though, and it was fair game.

x.X.x

"Hey, Lulu," I ended the short silence between our little group bringing up the rear. Neither she or Kimahri talked much, but I easily talked enough for the three of us, though most of it was senseless.

"Yes?" Lulu answered tiredly after a moment, I think she was beginning to be annoyed by my random chatter, and when I pointed out that a rock looked like a mushroom, because really, they all did. I just couldn't stay quiet for very long or I think I would explode.

"Isn't Djose around here?" I asked, and I could see her relax when it was obvious I actually had a reasonable question. At least, I thought it was reasonable.

"At the end of this road is the Djose temple," she explained, but it wasn't enough.

"What about the town? I mean, don't the Guado live around here?" Instantly, I knew I had said something wrong. Lulu looked at me strangely, and even Kimahri gave me a funny look, as if to say, _'did you really just ask that question?'_ Not that he would say something like that, I think. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever heard him say something outside of battle, and even that was rare.

"Guadosalam is about a day's journey across the Moonflow," she explained carefully. "And there has never been a village around the Djose Temple to my knowledge…"

"Oh…" Crap, I knew I had said the wrong thing. But Djose was one of the oldest cities in Spira, founded by the Guado in the remains of huge stromatolites that bordered the ocean! Did Sin destroy it too? I looked up at the high walls of the canyon, wondering what kind of fiend could do all this stuff, and if Belgemine was right, live for over a thousand years! It would take a very vengeful and hateful spirit to last that long!

"Did Sin affect your mind that terribly?" Lulu continued to my surprise. "Does it's toxins last for ten years?"

Reflexively, I shrugged before wincing. I was supposed to know the answer to that, wasn't I? "I guess so, I mean…" I grasped at straws as I tried to put something together. "I-ah, I think I'm perfectly sane, but everyone around me tells me differently or so… But I can't really remember anything before Baaj was destroyed so I don't know if I was always like this, or if it's 'cause of…" I paused, confused. "Wait, you mean Sin's poisonous too?"

My question echoed off the wall, causing the whole party to stop and look back at me. Predictably, Belgemine looked like she was going to kill me, while the others gave me the same look Lulu had before. Out of the frying pan, and into Ifrit's Hellfire. For once, I wasn't upset when Belgemine cast silence on me, it was possibly the only way to keep me from getting myself into these situations.

"Excuse her," Belgemine started, looking over to Yuna. "Sin's Toxin has left her mind in a poor condition."

Okay, maybe I _will _be upset at Belgemine. There were a lot of excuses she could have used besides calling me insane! Knowing I couldn't respond verbally, I stuck my tongue out at her, which in retrospect didn't help my reputation any, but it did make me feel a little better.

"And she's your only Guardian?" Wakka asked a bit disbelieving, but a dark look from Lulu quickly made him scratch his head with his face bright red.

"She may be confused about some things, but she is an adequate Guardian…"

_"I AM right here, you know!" _I threw my arms in the air as I yelled silently. "And I am more than an adequate…" I stopped, surprised by my screaming. I notice Yuna look sheepish when Belgemine gave an exasperated look. Had she dispelled Belgemine's Silence? "Thank you!" I told her, grinning. "And I'm not crazy, just confused."

Annoyed, Belgemine pointedly shook her head before continuing down the path. Taking her cue, Yuna and the others continued as well, but for a moment I stayed in place, once more angry and maybe a little lost. Why me? I wondered probably for the hundredth time. Why did I have to go through this? I was completely out of place here, with no friends, forced to follow someone who was unsympathetic.

"Life sucks," I muttered as I grudgingly caught up with the group, wondering how much of this I could take before I did go insane.


	10. Chapter 9: Follow the Mushroom Rock Road

Beta'd by the Wonderful Twiliprincess049 (07/07/12)

**::Chapter Nine: Follow the Mushroom Rock Road::**

After my outburst, everyone was quiet. I would have liked to say that the episode was quickly forgotten, but I caught Wakka, Lulu, Tidus giving my wary looks, and Yuna sympathetic ones. Belgemine, predictably, was giving me nasty 'I hate you' looks. Kimahri and Auron were the only ones it seemed that didn't treat me any differently, so I happily stuck near Kimahri most of the time.

When I could, at least.

"Kimahri! Terra!" Tidus shouted after a Garuda appeared. I didn't pause before rushing from the back, shouldering Bessie before firing a shot. Half way down the pathway towards the Command Center, and the fiends were getting us pretty good. The mages, Lulu, Yuna, and Belgemine, were tired of constant spell casting, so us who didn't rely on magic were being stretched to our limit.

I fired a shot as soon as I slid to a stop, my bullet flying straight into the fiend's large leathery wing. That always seemed to piss them off the most-meaning their focus was on killing me, and not on Tidus running towards it, or his water-type sword until it was slicing into the fiend. The Garuda roared and tried to stab the quick blitzball player, but missed him as Tidus evaded the attack, even as Wakka threw his blitzball and Kimahri thrust his spear into the underbelly of the fiend. However, before another strike could be dealt, the Garuda furiously flapped its large wings a few times, sending a gust of wind that pushed everyone back a few feet and kicked up the loose dirt and stones, slamming them into us.

I was about on my knees, tired and weak in the extreme from near-constant fighting. Tidus darted in for another strike, and when Auron rushed towards the fiend closely after, I quickly stood up and fired Bessie again. The bullet hit the fiend's wing merely seconds before the heavy sword about cleaved the limb in two. It faltered in the air with a hideous screech moments before Kimahri used his blue magic to send a giant seed that finished the fiend off once and for all.

"Can that be the last one?" I whined as I flopped down to the ground, sprawled out as I looked up at the grey skies above. I was not enjoying this one bit, and I'd hate to think what it would be like if it was just Belgemine and I. Next to me, Tidus stuck his sword in the ground before sitting down, also exhausted.

"I agree with Terra: this is getting annoying!"

Eventually, everyone else took a seat on the ground to take an impromptu rest. Well, almost everyone. Belgemine didn't sit down, but leaned against the stonewall, while Kimahri and Auron kept an eye out for more fiends.

"It shouldn't be much farther," Yuna added quietly from her place next to Lulu. "Lady Lucil said we were almost there."

"Do you call everyone Lady?" I wondered aloud as I looked to the sky. I didn't see her reaction, but heard the uncomfortable silence that followed. I really needed a filter for my mouth, it seemed.

"It shows proper respect!" Yuna argued, firm though still soft. "The Chocobo Knights, along with the Crusaders, and Guardians, all deserve our utmost respect!"

I looked back over at her, seeing her lips pressed in a tight line. I really shouldn't be mean to her; she was nice, especially compared to Belgemine.

"Sorry Yuna. I'm just not used to it." Back in Zanarkand, it didn't matter if you were a Guardian, a soldier, a Summoner, or a random civilian: you were treated the same way.

Unless you were popular like Lenne or Shuyin. Or (in)famous like Yunalesca was.

My mood was really gloomy lately. I blamed it on the dismal surroundings. Except for the bright machina on the mushroom lifts, this place needed some color, or some sunshine would be better. Heck, if it rained, it would make me feel ten times more animated. I smiled at that, thinking mostly how perturbed everyone would be if I ran around jumping in puddles. However, my mind brought me back to that other rainy day, and I glanced over at Auron. I had to admit, it was hard not to ask, "Have you ever been to Zanarkand?" whenever I was close to him. It was just so eerie how much the two were alike!

I was questioning Belgemine's whole 'it's been over a thousand years' thing again, just because of him.

"We should keep moving," you-know-who said as he shouldered his large blade. I grumbled as I climbed to my feet, grabbing Bessie's strap, before pausing as I watched Lulu wave off Wakka's attempt to help her up. Privately, I wondered how her dress managed to stay up when it hung loosely around her ample chest. Maybe there was a spell for that. It was probably the same way Yunalesca managed to keep her 'clothes' on.

I shook my head, disgusted with myself. Why did I keep thinking about the Evil Incarnate? Ever since Seymour mentioned her, she kept popping into my head. And I _really_ didn't want to think about how her bits stayed in the piece of cloth she called a top. That was just_.._. _ew_!

"Terra," Lulu said, thankfully derailing that particularly nasty train of thought. "Why don't you switch places with Wakka?"

Automatically, I wanted to say no. To be up there with Auron and Shuyin's lookalike was just asking for trouble. However, the fact I rarely did anything smart, combined with the scary look Lulu gave me that implied her question was more of a statement, made me grin and nod my head.

"Sure!"

Lulu's look passed to Belgemine, who gave me a pointed look that I just beamed at before catching up with Tidus and Auron at the front of the group.

"I think I annoyed Lulu too much," I said as we marched on. I could feel my stomach squirming from nerves just after a second in being in the boys' presence. "I don't think she likes playing 'I spy.'" Especially when there was just rocks and moss. Or fiends. She really hadn't been keen on the Gandarewa that had appeared out of nowhere.

"She's like that," Tidus said with a grin. "I'm surprised she didn't cast a blizzard spell on you. She did when we were on our way to the temple in Kilika."

A real smile broke out across my face. "Ifrit's temple's still there, right? He was always my favorite Aeon-next to Alexander, of course!"

Tidus nodded his head. "Yeah. I wasn't supposed to go into the Cloister of Trials, since I wasn't a Guardian yet, but Dona's burly Guardian practically tossed me onto the elevator. Lulu was soo pissed. I thought she was going to kill me!"

I could easily imagine that. "Did you get in trouble with the temple?"

Tidus shook his head, "I don't think they knew I wasn't a Guardian. Which is a good thing, I guess… How much trouble would Yuna have been in?"

I frowned. Back in Zanarkand, and in Gagazet, you had to attest to being a Guardian before you were allowed to enter the trials.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "A lot has changed since Baaj." It had changed a lot since Zanarkand, but I couldn't say that, could I?

I glanced past Tidus to the silent Guardian. It would be so easy to ask, but… I was scared to. If I didn't ask, I could keep on pretending in my head it was the same guy, that Belgemine had been lying, that Lenore was home, in Zanarkand, waiting for me to come back. It sounded pathetic, especially since I practically knew it was a lie, but it helped my determination. I would finish this trek, and return home to my sister and our friends. Living a dream wasn't too bad, until it was time to wake up.

x.X.x

I had lost track of time talking with Tidus. We had started talking about our experience as Guardians, and it turned out he had been a Guardian for less time than myself. Which was hard to believe, because his skills with his sword were past that of a novice. However, soon that led to Blitzball, which had dissolved in a friendly but heated argument about the game. More than once I had been close to slipping up and saying something about home, but caught myself just in time. What was strange is more than once I could have sworn he was doing the same thing.

Before I knew it, we were at the end of the path, with only another mushroom lift. After a little mental celebration and thankful prayer to Alexander, I flopped down on a comfortable-looking rock, letting my feet have a break while the others rode the water powered lift in groups of three. First up was Tidus, Yuna, and Kimahri, followed not-so-shortly by Lulu, Wakka, and-to my surprise-Belgemine. I glared at the Summoner as she stepped daintily on to the platform seconds before it began to rise.

It had been hard enough walking between Auron and Tidus, though the blond blitzer made it a smidge easier. I had realized before Tidus was a shoe in for Shuyin, but thankfully besides looks and love of Blitzball, the two weren't much alike. However, mister silent on the other side…

I wasn't even going to go there again.

There was a thick silence between us, and I was determined not to break it. Every time I talked to him, it was a situation of 'open mouth and insert foot'.

Okay, so I talked to him maybe twice for maybe a minute at most. But still, it never seemed to end very well. I ended up rambling, pissing off Belgemine (which, really, wasn't that much of a bad thing), and making a general fool of myself. Considering I still wanted to try and make a good impression, keeping my mouth shut seemed like a good idea. Of course, my reasoning didn't extend to not playing with Bessie.

"I would try to keep your weapon out of sight." I about jumped out of my skin when he spoke, accidentally firing Bessie. I was so embarrassed as the bullet flew far and obviously spooked a Chocobo further down the road. I swear my face was as red as his coat when I looked over to him and saw one eyebrow peaking up from behind his sunglasses.

"I uh, don't exactly have many places to hide it," I stammered as the stone lift finally returned.

"Don't draw attention to it, and you should be fine," he answered stonily as we stepped on the machina. Water gushed over our feet as the rock rose slowly. I ignored Belgemine as we joined the rest of the group on a large machina lift, but it wasn't enough to disregard the little daggers she was shooting towards me. She had no proof I didn't fire Bessie at a fiend…

The tense feelings shattered as soon as the lift came to a shaky halt at the top of the cliff. Unlike the path below, which had been all but barren, the cliff overlooking the ocean was a flurry of activity. Crusaders and Al Bhed were rushing everywhere, shouting orders. Chocobo knights were encouraging their Chocobos to move cannons and other machina that the Al Bhed alone were not working on. Not one seemed to notice our 'small' party.

Something struck me as odd. All this time I had gotten the hint that machina were frowned upon, yet it was everywhere here. "Didn't you say machina was forbidden?" I asked Wakka as I walked up next to him, a little less careful about hiding Bessie.

Wakka didn't answer, but Lulu did.

"They are," she stated, a bit coldly, before asking under her breath, "Why has Yevon sanctioned the use of machina?"

"Why are they working with the Al Bhed?" Wakka suddenly spat out, glaring hatefully at the crowd.

I knew I was only going to cause trouble, but I had to ask. "What's wrong with the Al Bhed?" I crossed my arms and looked pointedly at the red head.

My prediction came true. Wakka's face turned a bright angry red, "What do mean, 'what's wrong with the Al Bhed'? They're heathens! They purposely defy Yevon's teachings! They use machina without a care! It's their fault that Sin is still destroying everything!"

"Sin is just a fiend!" I countered with a slight laugh, which in retrospect was probably a bad idea. "And what's wrong with machina? I've used it all my life!"

"Terra!" Belgemine snarled as she grabbed me by the back of my vest, too drained to even cast a silence spell. "You will be _silent_!"

I took a long time relishing in the fact that Belgemine couldn't force me to be silent. "No, I want to know what's changed!"

"Lady Yuna!" The Chocobo Knight Lucil appeared out of the chaos, riding high on her Chocobo, which seemed a tad anxious with everyone rushing around it. "Maester Seymour is waiting for you at the command center, as well as Maester Kinoc."

"Maester Kinoc?" Yuna put her hand to her mouth, looking absolutely starstuck.

"Yes," Lucil confirmed sharply. "I suggest you hurry, Sin could appear at any moment." Without a word, the Chocobo Knight went back into the chaos, leaving a muted silence among us, our argument long forgotten. Yuna gave all of us a pleading look, asking our opinion on what she should do.

Lulu took charge, and put a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder."We shouldn't keep the Maesters waiting."

"Right." Yuna nodded her head, and led the group beside Lulu. However, Belgemine still had a tight grip on my vest.

"What?" I half-crabbed.

I honestly had never seen such a furious expression on anyone's face, let alone icy Belgemine. "You _will_ behave yourself, Terra. The Maesters will easily call our bluff, especially Kinoc. Unless you want to face a firing squad, you will be silent!"

A firing squad? My rebellious attitude was sufficiently squashed. "A-an actual firing squad? As in, boom, dead Terra?"

"Yes." With that, she stormed after the others, leaving me alone. Death, just because I had that different of an opinion? Because I didn't know what was going on? Sounded eerily a lot like Bevelle to me.


	11. Chapter 10: Watching Sin Rise

_Beta'd by the ever lovely Twiliprincess049! (07/08/12)_

**::Chapter Ten: Watching Sin Rise::**

The command center was nothing more than a large tent pitched in the middle of the plateau, its top open, revealing the stormy sky above. Everyone else was there already, and they quieted as a large, balding man marched up and gave Auron, of all people, a hug.

"Good to see you, Auron. How long has it been-ten years?" the man asked, a bit loudly, as I slipped in-avoiding Belgemine-and stepped up next to Tidus.

"Who is that?" I muttered, but Tidus only shrugged, looking as clueless and confused as I felt.

"That's Wen Kinoc, one of the four Maesters of Yevon," Lulu answered quietly from behind us. "He leads the warrior monks, and also commands the Crusaders." Her red eyes gave me a skeptical look when I glanced back at her. "You should know this: you were a warrior monk at Baaj, were you not?"

"Yeah!" I quickly defended my lie with enthusiasm. "But that was years ago! And before Sin!"

She shook her head disbelievingly. However, since she let the subject drop, I just shrugged my shoulders-sharing a look with Tidus, who just shrugged his shoulders as well. My question was why didn't _he_ know who the Maester was. These Maesters were important people, weren't they?

The moment was interrupted by the dark skinned Crusader that had been guarding the entrance as he came in, giving a normal salute to Maester Kinoc. But there was a cold expression on his face, and a frustrated tone in his voice as he barked, "All troops ready to move at your command, sir!"

Kinoc nodded, "Good. Dismissed." His eyes flitted across the tent, pausing when he saw Belgemine who was standing next to the entrance to the tent, a dark look on her face. There was a brief look of surprise before a small smirk crossed his slightly chubby features. "Lady Belgemine," he welcomed, "I was under the assumption your party had fallen after breaking into Omega's Ruins."

"You know what they say about assumptions," she said carefully, and a bit coldly, as usual. "And at the time, Carmo and I had Yevon's full approval to enter into the ruins. I remember you were among the ones who escorted us there."

"A lot of things have changed in ten years," Kinoc added cryptically. "What have you been up to, and where is your husband?"

It sounded like an interrogation, but instead of becoming annoyed or angered, Belgemine folded her arms protectively in front of her. It was the first time I saw the summoner ever look sad. "Carmo is dead, and I have been… wandering Spira."

There was a tone of finality in her somber voice, and Kinoc only nodded before looking towards Auron, who had escaped to one of the more secluded corners of the pavilion. "And what about you, Auron? You didn't give me an answer as to if you've seen Zanarkand."

"We don't have time for this now, do we?" Auron evaded the question, giving him a pointed look.

Kinoc answered with a harsh laugh. "You know this plan won't work." His words shocked all of us. Wasn't this operation supposed to destroy Sin? Why were they going through with it if they didn't believe it would work? Were they suicidal? "We'll just let them dream a little longer."

That made my stomach turn, for whatever reason. Dream… about what? Freedom from Sin? That was just cruel to tease someone like that, especially with such an important dream! "Hey!" I said the same moment Tidus asked, "What?"

However, before we could get an answer, Seymour stepped into our conversation."Lord Kinoc, a word?"

As he retreated further into the tent, the others began to talk amongst themselves over the Maester's words. I fidgeted, looking between the group beside me: Belgemine, who looked somber as she stared into space, and Auron. Finally, I decided to follow my impulse and rushed across the tent, giving a smile when he looked towards me. "So, have you seen Zanarkand?" The words just tumbled out of my mouth as I stopped in front of him. All I got a silent response in return, but I was desperate for an answer. I needed to know how Zanarkand was! "Not to pry or anything. It's just…is it really gone?"

"If you were a warrior monk, you would know that." His words surprised me, and I tensed, ready to defend myself before he shook his head. "It doesn't matter to me what the truth is."

"I…" I started before walking to his side, crouching down, and hugging my knees. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"No," he answered, leaving a somewhat tense silence to fall over us. I wanted to ask how he knew; if it was that obvious, but if it was wouldn't have someone said something? But it did confirm the fact I needed to keep quiet about Zanarkand, like Belgemine had said before.

And the fact it really was gone.

"You're friends with Kinoc, I take it?" I suddenly said to distract myself from those thoughts, but kept my eyes focused on the rock ground, and the shiny green pebble at my feet. "I mean, I don't imagine you'd let random men give you hugs." Although, if I could get away with one that would definitely make my day.

Maybe I should try that later. After I made sure I could run away quickly.

Auron's sarcastic laugh sent butterflies fluttering in my gut. "Not exactly." I looked up at his derisive tone, rethinking my plan. "Kinoc, a Maester? What could Mika have been thinking?"

"I heard that, Auron." Kinoc made me jump to my feet, spooked. I hadn't noticed him sneak up on us. "A lot has happened in the last ten years." The Maester repeated himself, giving Auron a critical look. "What were you doing, and where?"

"Fulfilling a promise to a friend." Auron answered shortly. "I still am."

I stared in shock as he stormed off. He couldn't be Auron. He couldn't be _my_ Auron! There was no way, no way at all!

But those were the same words _he_ had said to me when I asked him why he was in Zanarkand.

He wasn't… He couldn't be…

Could he?

"You must be Belgemine's new Guardian." I looked up at Kinoc spoke, my mind still reeling.

"Uh, yeah, sort of," I answered after a moment. "The name's Terra." I offered a shaky smile and a hand, which quickly dropped when he did not attempt to take it.

"You were a warrior monk?" he asked, looking down at Bessie, which laid on the ground beside me. Crap-I must have dropped her when he had scared me. I quickly swooped down and picked the shotgun, holstering it over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Baaj, before it was destroyed, you know."

"You must have known Lady Anima and Maseter Seymour then." I gulped as he smiled slightly.

"I, uh, can't really remember. When Sin attacked, it kinda messed my head up…" I grinned as I bonked my head slightly with my own fist. "First thing I really remember is being on Sanubia, just me and Bessie here."

The small smile on his face disappeared, replaced by a dark look. Thankfully, before he could say, or accuse me of anything, a Crusader came into the tent. "It's time to begin," the Crusader announced loudly. "The fiends may break through: make sure to prepare yourselves."

"If you'll excuse me," Kinoc said briskly before following the Crusader out the tent. Quickly, Belgemine appeared at my side.

"Be careful around them," she warned me belatedly, without the anger that usually accompanied her scolding.

"I know," I said quietly, surprising her. "You don't like him either, do you?"

Belgemine paused, looking at Kinoc's disappearing back. "No, but then, I no longer agree with those who follow Yevon's teachings."

I nodded my head numbly before following her towards where the others waited. Once we joined the group, the Crusader from before asked, "Are you prepared?"

Yuna looked back us, and Belgemine nodded her head briefly. "Yes we are…but...is Sin really going to come?"

The Crusader nodded before motioning towards the cliff, where the fiends in the metal cage were being hoisted out over the ocean. "Sin always returns for its spawn…but to assure its arrival, we're going to encourage them to call out."

"You won't have to," Auron said. "It'll come."

I frowned, wondering what he meant for a moment...a heartbeat before the Sin Spawn's prison flashed to life, electricity coursing through it. I stumbled as the fiends screamed, and would have fallen down if Belgemine hadn't caught me. Its cries were so heart wrenching: I had never heard a fiend's cry that made me want to cry as well. "Make it stop," I said, covering my ears as I turned towards Belgemine, burying my face in her dress. "Bel! Make it _stop_!"

The screaming stopped and was replaced by an angered roar. I looked up in time to see the Sin Spawn-the two had somehow merged together-jump from its cage to the rock before us. Crusaders ran away as Yuna and her Guardians rushed forward.

"You don't have to fight," Belgemine said quietly. "If being near Sin Spawn bothers you…"

Part of me wanted to take the offer and flee. I wanted to get far, far away from the fiend. Something about it bothered me so bad, it scared me so much.

But I didn't want to be a coward. I had to prove myself, I couldn't be scared witless because of a fiend! So I shook my head, my hands shaking as I took a step away from Belgemine, grabbed Bessie, and stole my courage before rushing into battle.

"Aim for the head!" Auron shouted, when I slid to a stop next to him. I spared no time before firing towards the creepy centipede head high above us. Anger at myself and the fiend for my crying episode earlier spurred me on, thankfully letting my hands work faster as I fired round after round into the fiend.

Unfortunately, the Sin Spawn seemed at least twice as strong as the Chocobo Eater we had faced earlier. Tidus' sword did little damage to its thick hide-like arms, and Kimahri and Auron's own piercing weapons did little better. Its head was the weak point. Well, technically it had two heads. The centipede head that wiggled and squirmed, and the face at its base that the thick arms protected. Both of them were the places to hit, but the head nearer to the ground was protected by its thick arms, and the centipede head was nearly a dozen feet above us-leaving Wakka's ball, Lulu and Belgemine's spells, and my own bullets the only things to hit it.

Its thunder spell struck with little warning, though after the first strike Yuna was sure to have a Nul-Shock cast on each of us. However, there was no protection spell from the Demi that quickly followed, which slowly but surely sucked the life out of us. Of course, Demi alone couldn't be lethal, but its thick leathery arms liked to swipe at one of us. Not just a small little swipes either. The arms would send us flying back, the rocks and sand helping the fiend.

"Terra!" Wakka yelled as I went flying back into the dirt after the fiend's claws struck my side. I spit out sand as I sat up, bullheaded determination still overriding any common sense I had. I picked up Bessie and ran back into the fray, continuing my salvo. Its centipede head started to rock strangely back and forth, which I barely even noticed as I tried to fire another round into it. However, before I could pull the trigger it reared back before spewing brown liquid towards Belgemine. Despite the situation, I paused to look towards the summoner with a grin as she calmly wiped the goo off her face and cast an Esuna spell.

"Move," she commanded quietly as she stepped forward. Everyone quickly moved back as she began to summon. It was surprising; she had let Yuna perform all summons before, and mostly stuck to healing those who were injured. She spread her arms wide before thrusting them towards the fiend. Dark purple magic shot from her hands, etching runes in the air before a familiar cloud of darkness gathered.

"Not him," I whined, cringing a little as Sleipnir stepped out of the darkness, along with the dark knight.

"What Aeon is that?" Yuna asked in amazement.

"Odin," I answered with a scared whimper, "The knight of darkness, powerful enough to rival Holy Alexander. He rides on his eight legged horse Sleipnir to destroy his enemies with his Zantetsuken." All I could think about at the moment was our encounter on the highroad. I really didn't want to feel his sword threatening to kill me.

Thankfully, Odin decided to act like a normal summon, and charged at the Sinspawn without a word, his dark blade ripping through the fiend. It gave a piercing cry like before, wrenching my heart despite my anger and hatred towards the fiend, before collapsing and turning grey.

The dark Aeon turned towards us, his fiery red eyes glaring right at me in a warning. "I know," I whispered, wishing I could look away. I would do my 'duty', whatever it was. I was still fuzzy about that: I was to find the Aeons that had been lost, but how was I supposed to do that?

Odin seemed to be satisfied, and held on to Sleipnir's reigns as the horse reared towards the grey sky with a whinny before disappearing into hundreds of pyreflies. However, before we could celebrate the victory, we heard several shouts, all of the same word.

"SIN!"

We all rushed towards the edge of the cliff in time to see the waters split apart as Sin appeared. There were no words to describe it, but to my horror, I did recognize it. It was that fiend in the water, back in Zanarkand. The one that haunted my mind as I rushed home, Zanarkand being ripped apart behind me. Tears blinded my vision as I watched the energy shots from the cannons pummel the fiend, with little effect.

That fiend destroyed my Zanarkand. My home! My sister, my friends, they were all dead because of that thing! Rage bubbling over, screaming at the top of my lungs, I was about to rush towards it. I didn't know how I could, but I wanted revenge! I wanted to kill it for what it had done to my friends and family! A strong grip wrapped around my wrist before I reached the end of the cliff, yanking me back. I fought and struggled, blinded by rage. I had to kill Sin! I had to make it pay for what it had done! The destruction of my city, the death of my sister, my friends, the whole world!

For making this nightmare last so long.

"Terra," the deep voice made me pause long enough for him to pin my arms down in a tight hold. However, before I could look back to see who was restraining me, the world exploded.

I mean really, it exploded.


	12. Chapter 11: Aftermath

_(Beta'd by Awesomeness, aka Twiliprincess047)_

**::Chapter Eleven: Aftermath::**

_"The Phoenix is the Aeon of Rebirth." I heard my mother's voice. "Where there is death, she brings life. Where there is despair, she brings hope. Where there is feuding she brings peace. Where there is hatred she brings…"_

_"Shut up, Mom," I grumbled. "Phoenix may be your favorite Aeon, but she's not mine." _

_"My feisty little girl," mother only laughed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You were so full of Hellfire that I sometimes wondered if Ifrit would call to you to be his priestess." I paused before turning around and gripping her in a tight hug. Yes, I was often at ends with my mother, but right now, I was so confused, so lost, I needed her. "It'll be okay, my little mudpuppy. Just stay strong." _

x.X.x

I woke coughing, and found myself underwater. I quickly swam to the surface, taking a big gulp of air before coughing again. Between coughs, I managed to swim towards the shoreline before collapsing gratefully in the sand. I felt like a herd of Shoopufs had a parade over my body and Bombs had exploded in my head and chest. Add to the fact the sick feeling that rushed through me as I remembered the few moments before I lost consciousness. All that hatred and anger, I had wanted to destroy everything, everyone. Like it was their fault that Zanarkand was gone, that I somehow ended up a thousand years into the future.

Alexander, I was a wreck.

Scratch that, I was a catastrophe the size of the Holy Aeon himself.

"Terra!" I looked up and, with relief, I recognized Tidus running towards me. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine!" I answered with one last cough before jumping to my feet. "What about the others?" I had been having a pity party for too long that I was almost lost in it. It was time to put on a smile and get this mess over with!

Instead of answering, he looked back out over the ocean. Yuna was dancing on the water, thousands of pyreflies swirling around her like a hurricane of colors. Never in my life had I seen such a Sending: the sheer number of the Pyreflies made the ritual beautiful, but even more haunting. How many had lost their lives?

"I don't like to watch her dance," Tidus said quietly.

"Sendings are hard to watch," I agreed. I had watched my sister and friends perform, and usually that was just a few lives lost in some form of an accident. Lenore had told me that she could feel all the emotions of the souls she was Sending. I remembered one story, where a family had crashed into the automated tram, but only the eldest child out of three had died. The boy, so angry that only he died and not his younger siblings, had come close to becoming a fiend.

_"Just a little bit longer," Lenore cried into my shoulder. "He wanted to kill them, Terra! So badly! If he couldn't be with his parents, he believed his brother and sister shouldn't either. I had never felt that much hatred before."_

What kind of pain was Yuna feeling now? It had to be so overwhelming and, to continue to dance as she did, I knew she had to be strong. Maybe not physically, but spiritually.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." I nodded, looking from Yuna to the sand, where her Guardians and Belgemine were watching.

"What happened?" I asked as we walked down the shoreline. "I just remember a big flash then boom, I'm drowning."

Tidus looked at me as if I had grown a second head, "You don't remember trying to jump off the cliff?" I shook my head, and a small smile appeared on his face. "You went totally berserk after Sin appeared! If Auron hadn't caught you, you would've ran right off the cliff!"

My stomach squirmed as hazy memories surfaced. "Auron saved me?"

"And earned a right hook for it," his smile grew to a grin. "I have never seen someone catch him by surprise like that! All a sudden you turned and _pow_!" He punched his fist into his open palm for demonstration. I was pretty sure I was as white as snow at this point.

"I…punched…Auron…"

"Yep! But don't worry, Bel healed him."

I stopped and turned to Tidus. "I punched AURON. How is that okay?" Oh Alexander, he probably hated me now! How could I have done something like that? He had saved my life! And I punched him! My mind couldn't seem to grasp that thought. I didn't punch people, let alone people I liked. And especially Auron! He was…Auron!

Tidus' grin faded away. "Are you okay?"

"No," I whined pitifully. "Could this day get any worse?"

"It could be raining," he pointed out, and I just glared at him halfheartedly. Right now, rain would actually be fantastic. "Anyways, Lulu said Djose temple isn't too far from here, if we hurry we can make it by nightfall."

Belgemine was the first to notice us approaching, and a look of relief spread across her face for a moment when she saw us. Then her usual cold, angry expression returned. I returned her glare with a chipper grin. "Hey-ya!"

"Your performance as a Guardian was unacceptable," Belgemine started as she stalked towards me. "What were you thinking, Terra?"

That Sin destroyed everything I knew, thrown me into an impossible situation. That it was the reason why my sister was dead, my friend's Fayth, and I had Yunalesca's reincarnation as my summoner. I still had an urge to scream, a new vigor to destroy Sin. Not just because I had to, but because I needed too. "That it was the reason I'm stuck with you," I gave a grin, showing I was kidding. For the most part, anyways. I tried my best not to notice the shocked and even appalled looks I received from not only Yuna's Guardians, but the few survivors mulling around, trying to help out.

"Oh come on, we need some laughs!" I proclaimed loudly. "What good is moping about? It won't change anything!"

"You should at least pay respect to those have died," Lulu scolded. "They gave their life in attempt to save Spira from Sin."

I crossed my arms, "I know that! But back in Zan"-crap-"I mean Baaj, we didn't mourn their loss, but celebrated their life! I mean, if I died saving someone, I don't want them to mope, I want them to live, smile, and be happy!"

"You are one messed up girl, ya?" Wakka muttered, and I made sure to give my biggest grin.

"Thanks!"

"I agree with Lady Terra," Yuna's soft voice cut through the tense situation. I wondered if my forced smiles were as obvious as hers were. "That's why I became a Summoner-so people can lead their lives in peace and happiness, not in mourning."

"Yeah, but you're not gonna die, Yuna!" Tidus claimed, quite adamantly. To my confusion, everyone seemed to flinch a little. "That's why you have us, to protect you!"

Yuna's smile brightened a little, a little less strained. "You're right."

"As amusing as this conversation is," Belgemine said with a sarcastic tone. "We should leave if we wish to reach Djose before nightfall."

I hung towards the back as our group begun the trek towards the road, knowing I wasn't the most liked person at the moment. That, and it was kind of fun watching the others. Tidus and Yuna took the front, the two teens talking. I would say "quietly," but I don't think Tidus came with a quiet tone. Only a few feet behind, Kimahri kept sentry over the two like a big blue guard dog.

I was pretty sure if I ever said that, I wouldn't be anything more than a smear on the ground. Ronsos, at least what I had learned from books and lectures, were very prideful people. And they didn't like being compared to animals despite their appearances.

I really didn't want to know what Lulu and Belgemine were talking about in hushed whispers. Wakka did, however, and kept getting stung by some kind of Black magic every time they noticed he was trying to eavesdrop. And since the Blitzball player wasn't the subtlest person, that was quite often.

And then there was Auron, walking just a few feet away from me. My heart jammed in my throat as I tried to end the uneasy (for me, anyways) silence. But really, what do you say to the guy you apparently clocked as he was trying to save your life? Sorry didn't seem strong enough. Neither did thank you.

But since no other ideas were popping up in my head, I had no choice. "Tidus told me I punched you," I started. "Um, I don't think there's a word to say how sorry I am."

There was a long stretch of silence, making me wonder how angry I had made him. "I mean, I am really, really sorry," I begun to babble. "I mean, you were trying to stop me from jumping off the cliff! You saved my life, and in return got a left hook. Or was it a right hook? I guess I should be thankful you're not one to hold grudges…or are you? I guess I don't really know. Can I just ask that if you do decide to carry out revenge, can it not involve weapons? I mean, your sword is as big as I am! And with those muscles of yours, I'm sure I would be plain knocked out if you decided to punch me. But I guess I really don't have a…"

"Terra," his deep voice cut off my rant. I winced a little as I looked over at him. His sunglasses had slid down his nose a little, and his lone eye was giving me warning look that practically said 'be quiet.'

"Yes?" I asked meekly, trying to give small smile. It didn't even want to think how it really looked. Probably like my cheek muscles were having a spasm attack.

"You're forgiven."

My squeal of joy echoed through the road, and before I could even think about it, I practically pounced on him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jabbered before Auron eventually pried me off. That was when I realized I had virtually glomped the poor man. And I was still alive.

That was just plain awesome.

I was going to have to do that more often.


	13. Chapter 12: Dinner, Ixion, & Guns

_Beta'd by the fantastic Twiliprincess047_**  
**

**::Chapter Twelve: A Night of Dinner, Ixion, and Guns::**

I missed Bessie.

It wasn't until we were halfway to Djose that I realized my trusty shotgun was gone, and I had been prevented from returning to search for it. And by that, I meant Wakka had one arm, Tidus the other, and they had dragged me down the Djose Highroad when I tried to get back to the beach. I had felt everyone's eyes on me, but it hadn't really bother me as I kicked and complained loudly. I lost my Bessie! How was I supposed to fight now? I was fiend bait! Especially for the basilisks that seemed to flood the dirt road. I was really getting tired of being stoned in weird poses and being left there for a good ten to fifteen minutes while the others were too busy fighting to use a soft or Esuna.

Even as I sat on the edge of the bridge leading to the thunder temple, I contemplated taking my chances and returning to the beach. I knew that I would die before I reached my destination, but what use was I without my shotgun? And it wasn't like I could get another one.

I winced as I remembered the reaction when I walked up to the shop-keeping acolyte and asked about a new gun.

"_Something kinda heavy, has those nifty magic bullets…" I trailed off at the look on the young woman's face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open in horror. Worried, I looked behind me, expecting a fiend or something, but there wasn't anything there. "What?" I asked as I looked back to her._

"_You… heathen!" Her shock wore out as her anger rose. Her eyes narrowed as she jabbed a finger towards me. "How dare you! This is a holy store! How dare you ask for _machina_! We open our arms to those who repent, but not for the likes of you!" She was all but yelling now, and I was steadily backing up towards the door. Oops. I had forgotten about the whole Bessie-was-forbidden thing. "Leave at once, you heathen!" _

"_Yes ma'am!" I yelped before rushing out the door just as the attendant threw a recording sphere, which nailed me right in the head with enough force to send me to the ground. _

_Flat on my face. _

_At Belgemine's feet._

_I swear I could feel her death glare trying to ignite my vest on fire. "What. Did. You. Do. Terra?"_

_I was about to answer, but I had barely sat up before the shop's door opened and the attendant came out. "Heathen! Leave at once!" She cast a thunder spell close behind me so I could feel the white-hot electricity crackle without it actually hurting. I quickly abandoned my summoner and headed for the road, electricity at my heels until I hit the bridge._

So now I was stuck. Anywhere past the bridge and I'd been open to fiend attacks; any closer to the temple and I'd be attacked by the fanatic Yevon followers. And to show she cared, shortly after I found myself stranded on the bridge, Belgemine had stormed towards me, casting silence before I could even say a word, threw the recording sphere at me, and sent one more death glare just to make sure I understood she was upset before storming back towards the temple.

Well, at least she didn't summon Odin.

"Meep! Meep meep!" I looked down at the little monkeys that were dancing around the bridge, my stomach growling when I noticed one carrying a nice looking apple in his hands. We had a small snack on our way from the beach, but it had been quickly burned away between the march and the excitement earlier. I opened my mouth to try and convince the monkey to relinquish its treat before remembering I was silenced.

Plus, trying to talk to monkeys? For food? I had reached a new low.

But that ruby red apple looked really good. Inspired, I dug into my pocket for a Gil coin. Monkeys liked shiny stuff, right? I crouched down, holding out the shiny gold coin to tempt the monkey. To my luck, he seemed interested in it as he and several of his friends came bouncing over. _"Come on," _I thought as I waved the Gil coin._"Drop your apple… You can buy three apples with this! Wait, monkeys can't buy apples."_ It might actually be a good thing that I was silenced.

"Are you trying to trade with the monkeys, Terra?"

No. My luck was _not_ that bad today. I looked up, and sure enough, Auron was looking down at me, one eyebrow evident over the edge of his sunglasses. Pair that with the amused tone he had and I wished Bel had summoned Odin after all.

I jumped to my feet, jamming my hands in my pockets and offering a wide grin that was hopefully innocent looking. _"Nope, not me!"_ However, my ruse fell as I noticed the monkeys quickly bounce away. There went supper for now at least. I wondered how fast those things could run…

Before I could act upon my thought of chasing after them, something was tossed my way and it was a pure miracle that I actually caught it. The echo screen shone with an inner light, making me grin and dance my victory jig. Really, it was a sad attempt at a dance with the jiggling of my hips and waving my arms about. The snort of laughter reminded me who exactly had tossed me the vial.

My luck wasn't just bad today; it was downright atrocious. Horrendous. Evil. Any and all other synonyms for beyond bad. Did I upset the Aeons so much they had decided to make my life hell? It was probably karma for punching Auron when he tried to save my life. And maybe some other things I did when I was younger-like swap Shuyin's hair gel for super glue, and covering the girl's weapons in so much glitter that it was everywhere for rest of the year.

To my defense for that last one, I had just wanted to personalize the standard-issued weapons given to all Summoners in training. And to be fair, Shuyin totally deserved it.

Sufficiently humiliated, I quickly popped the lid off and swallowed the contents. I would probably never get used to the sensation of regaining my vocal cords, and had to cough and hack to get rid of that funny feeling. Any minute respect I had earned from fighting next to Auron was probably long gone, trampled dead under Sleipnir's hooves at Belgemine's command.

Auron stood on the other side of the bridge, leaning against the rail with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, his sunglasses low enough for me to see his eyes… or, one eye and the scarred remains of the other. My mind took a small vacation for what seemed like the millionth time that day. I could remember my Auron acting like that after a similar situation where I had danced in victory. He too had been leaning against the railing of one of the many bridges that were scattered across Zanarkand, sunglasses…

Had been on my face actually. That's why I had been dancing victoriously.

"So…" I started awkwardly. "Uh… hi."

If the crinkles at the corner of his eyes were anything to go by, he at least smirked at that. "You didn't answer my question."

Question? I frowned as I scanned my memories before I remembered the attempted bargaining with my would-be furry friends. I could feel my face turn a bright red, "I-uh, don't know what you're talking about. I was just showing them my lucky coin. Yeah, that's it! See, it's my lucky coin!" I dug out the coin from my pocket, only realizing after I presented it with a big grin how silly it was showing Auron a simple 5-Gil coin. Smooth Terra, real smooth.

"I'd hate to see your luck without." There was a familiar hint of dry humor in his voice as he just glanced at the coin.

"Eh, whoever said it was a good lucky coin. I'm becoming convinced it's a bad luck charm." I paused before offering the coin again. "You want it?"

His look said '_no.' _Actually it was more like _'You seriously expect me to believe that?'_ and the bad thing was that I was hoping he would. Because then it would be like '_So you have an unlucky coin. That would explain everything.'_ And he might still hold some respect for me.

I could dream, right? I was pretty good creating my own fantasy world, even if it kept crashing down around me.

"Okay…" I stuffed the coin back in my pocket as the silence stretched on. "So uh… what 'cha doing out here? Did you get chased down by the rabid shop keeper too?" I tried hard not to smile at that thought. I would wager a hundred Gil that if she actually attempted that on Auron, she would be the one running. It was actually a pretty nice thought.

"Yuna was worried," Auron said, erasing the smile off my lips. Yuna was worried about me? She wasn't even my Summoner!

I looked down at my feet for a moment, guilt eating at my stomach. If there was one thing guaranteed to make me feel bad, it was when I worried someone. Like Lenore, or Lenne, heck if Shuyin yelled at me because I made him worried I felt bad. However, that was a rare thing.

It had been a rare thing at least.

I stuck a smile on my face and looked back up at him. "Tell her I'm fine, a little hungry but perfectly okie-dokie!"

There was still that disbelieving feeling emanating from him, which was probably me imagining things. "Without a weapon, open to fiends, and banished from all Yevon temples?"

He had a point there. I shrugged my shoulders as if it didn't matter. "You forgot Bel is really mad at me." I kept on my wide smile even though the seriousness of the situation was finally hitting home. I was in big trouble, wasn't I? If machina such as guns were prohibited, how was I going to defend myself? I had no magic, had no clue how to use any other kind of weapon, and my only friend (if you could really count Belgemine as a friend) was on the verge of killing me. "I'll be fine," I lied. I had no clue what was going to happen, let alone if I would be fine.

Auron stuck his hand in his coat again, and this time I wasn't lucky enough to snatch the apple he tossed out of the air. I fumbled after it hit my stomach before finally grabbing it before it fell onto the bridge. That wouldn't have been pretty. I think I was hungry enough I would have ate it even if it had landed and cracked on the dirty stone.

I didn't even think about saying thank you before taking a large bite, groaning in delight as the sweet juice hit my parched tongue. I did another little happy dance as my stomach rejoiced before devouring the rest of the fruit.

Then I realized that yes, Auron was still standing there. And yes, he had watched the whole spectacle. I froze before looking hesitantly at him. His arms were crossed, and I couldn't read his expression. Which Aeon did I upset so much for them to try and destroy my life?

Oh, right. Odin and Sleipnir.

I _hated_ those two. Maybe even more than Phoenix!

"I uh… You didn't want any of that… right?" I asked carefully before my mouth took off. "I mean, I could regurgitate some of it back up, but that's rather gross." My mind kicked my mouth as one of Auron's eyebrows peaked over the brim of his sunglasses. "Okay that is extremely gross and I shouldn't have said that. And besides I don't think my stomach would give it up, it's quite happy now. And after it was growling at me like a rabid Chimera, which is worse than a growling Behemoth because they have three heads, I'm happy that it's happy. I should just say thank you and shut up, huh?"

"If you want to return by nightfall, then yes," he answered, and I swear there was a hint of humor in his voice. However, his words prevented that from assuring me.

"Where am I going?" I asked warily. He wasn't here to kick me out to the fiends, was he?

"There should be Al Bhed still in the area. Yuna requested that I assist finding you another weapon."

I blinked, stunned for a moment before I grinned. Without warning I launched myself at my new companion, wrapping my arms around him for a moment in a quick hug. This time he was quicker than last time to pry me off. He didn't say anything, he just gave an exasperated huff before walking across the bridge towards the dirt road. I took a moment to relish the fact that I had hugged him for a second time that day before running to follow him.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

x.X.x

"Yevonites!" The call echoed through the partly enclosed Djose Highroad, and I heard the rather loud 'click' of multiple guns being primed. Auron pushed me back and stepped in front of me, his sword already drawn.

Auron was kick ass, there was no dispute in that area. My Auron or this Auron, it was just a law of nature as far as I was concerned. People named Auron just grew up to be awesome. But there was an saying even older than Auron-is-awesome: don't bring a knife-or in this case a katana-to a gun fight.

"Wait! We don't mean any harm!" I shouted out from my rather comfy place behind him. "I need a machina weapon. A shotgun if you have one!"

There was mutterings before one of the Al Bhed called out, _"Don't try to fool us! _Warrior Monks, Crusaders,_ and _Chocobo Knights_ have been arresting and even executing _Al Bhed_ left and right! We are not at fault for the mission's failure!"_

"Do we really look like them?" I asked, before realizing we might actually. "Forget that! I just need a weapon. You don't even have to come out of the shadows, just name your price and toss it!"

There was more mutterings before a young teen stepped out of the shadows, covered almost head-to-toe in body armor, holding a complicated looking machina. "Rikku!" One of the men hissed, but she just stuck her tongue back at the shadows and continued to walk towards us.

"You're Yuna's Guardians, right?" she asked in Spirian when she paused just in front of Auron, the goggles preventing me from seeing where she was looking, but from the tilt of her head my bet was on the giant sword.

"What of it?" Auron answered before I could say anything.

The teenager hesitated for a second before straightening her back and taking a bold step forward. "Is she okay? We may not like what she's doing, but we don't…we don't want her to be hurt."

"She's fine," Auron answered.

However, I couldn't let it rest there. "How could Operation Mi'ihen be you guys' fault?"

"It's not! It wasn't! But those stupid Yevonites are blaming it on us!" Her mood turned from concerned to angry quickly. "But you're not the only ones who lost people! I lost a lot of friends and family today too! And so what if this plan didn't work! I'm sure we could come up with one that did!"

"If you don't succeed, try, try again. Sounds good to me!" I agreed, which seemed to surprise her before a smile spread across her face.

"Exactly!" She paused, looking at Auron before neatly stepping to the side. Auron relaxed his sword, and stepped out of the way between us. "Uh-here. This…this was my cousin's. Promise me you'll be really careful with it."

I accepted the gun, which looked more like a handheld cannon, and felt more like it. Still, I treated it gingerly as I held it. "I will, promise. What I do I owe you?"

The girl smiled bigger, "Just promise me that you'll do your best to protect Yunie."

I didn't want to tell her I wasn't technically Yuna's Guardian, or that I had only been travelling with her for a little bit and would probably split ways now. It made me feel a bit guilty when I nodded my head. "Promise!"

"Terra," Auron called, bringing my attention back to him. "We should return."

I bobbed my head, grinning when I looked back to Rikku. "Thanks again!"

x.X.x

The sky was almost dark when we reached the Djose bridge. The monkeys were still dancing around; the red apple I had been coveting now had a few holes in it. I paused in the middle of the bridge, remembering the scary acolyte. My new weapon was sure to get me in trouble now if I went any farther.

Auron stopped a few feet in front of me, turning halfway to watch me out of the corner of his eye. At least I think that was what he was doing. For all I know it was the dancing monkeys that had his attention. They were pretty distracting. Either way, I fidgeted as I fingered my new weapon. "I had, uh, better stay here. The last thing I need is them chasing me half way cross Spira. Or worse, one of them summoning Ixion. No offense to the Aeon, I mean I love lightning and thunderstorms-a free light show along with a free shower? How awesome is that? But getting zapped isn't very pleasant. Actually, it hurts. A lot. And I'm sure Bel will do that, if not worse. Anyways, um-thanks, Auron. For helping me out." I felt my face burn as a moment of silence passed. I was too nervous to let it pass on for more than a second before rambling again. "I mean, I probably would have starved if you didn't give me that apple. And who knows what would have happened if I didn't have that echo screen. Well, I'm pretty sure you regret that by now actually. Oh, and thanks for helping me get Bessie's replacement. Thank Yuna too! She's an awesome Summoner and…"

"Terra," Auron's quiet command was more effective than a silence spell. From my vantage point, I couldn't see his expression, so I feared the worst: he was mad at me. I just knew it. "You are welcome. Get some rest, and remember to protect your Summoner. Even when you don't agree with her."

My face was probably redder than Wakka's hair. I nodded enthusiastically, a small abashed grin on my face. "Thanks. Um, you too."

It was strange. I could almost pretend he was my Auron when he huffed and continued walking towards the temple. I closed my eyes slightly so all I could see was his red coat as he walked, hear the peals of thunder and roll of the water beneath us, and I could almost believe I was home. That it was the end to another Thursday night.

Tears stung my eyes as I squeezed them shut, the heartache flaring once more.


	14. Chapter 13: What Drives Me Crazy

_Beta'd by the fantastically awesome Twiliprincess047 (07/27/12)_

**::Chapter Thirteen: What Drives Me (Crazy)::**

As far as a list of unpleasant places to sleep, Djose bridge ranked up there. The constant thunder and rushing waters didn't bother me. They would've been soothing if I had had an actual monkey-free bed.

All night long the cute little monkeys were trying to figure out if: A) I wanted to play; B) If I had food in my pockets; C) If my clothes were edible. D) If my _hair_ was edible, or E) if my hair made a good nest. Then there was option F) If I wanted to play. And yes, I know I put that twice.

Honestly!

Back to the problem at hand-the monkeys. Do they _ever_ sleep? They are some of the cutest things on Spira, but by the time the sun began to rise I swore they were fiends sent to make me suffer. Or maybe Belgemine had bribed them, and that's why they hadn't accepted my lucky coin. I could see her doing it, too.

Or maybe it was a Black magic spell that turns cute little monkeys into sadistic-let's-torment-Terra-so-she-can't-sleep cute little monkeys.

Either way, when the sun rose I had maybe two, three hours of sleep, and thirty minutes more before Belgemine delivered a weak blizzard spell to wake me.

"Cold. Cold! COLD!" I screamed as I leapt to my feet, violently shivering to displace the crystals of frost. I glared at Belgemine, but it went unnoticed since she was looking at my still-nameless gun.

"Do I want to know how you found a Machina weapon at a Yevon temple?" Her tone was a mixture of aggravation and exasperation.

"Do I want to know how you bewitched cute monkeys into becoming evil minions?" I grumbled in reply, almost missing the perturbed look on her face before her usual expression of annoyance scrunched it.

"We're leaving." She didn't wait even a second before storming away. For once, I was too tired to care. I yawned and grabbed…Jessie?

Nah. Unlike Bessie, this Machina was too macho to have a feminine name-even if I had known a few guys named Jessie. It need a real manly name. I shouldered the Machina, and hurried half-heartedly to catch up with Belgemine.

I didn't even reach her before I felt the all-too familiar feel of her silence spell descend on me. Any traces of sleep left me as my own annoyance was kindled. That was getting extremely old.

"I do not care how you acquired your new weapon," she stated without looking back at me, or even slowing minutely in her sharp stride. "I do not care that you use Machina, or that you love it as much as the Al Bhed. However, I will not let you disgrace me from the Temples-or let it interfere with Yuna's pilgrimage. Not only is she the High Summoner's daughter, but she has caught the favor of Spira, the Maesters, and obviously the Fayth of the Aeons. She is young, yes, but I believe that she may defeat Sin..."

I glared at her back as she continued her lecture. I didn't care much about Belgemine's reputation, but Yuna had been nothing but kind to me. Did she honestly think I was doing this on purpose? This place was so much different than the world I was used to. I had been so used to Machina all my life-it wasn't my fault that I kept forgetting that here it was forbidden.

"… until you prove to me you can be responsible and not endanger this mission, I won't allow you to become her Guardian. I don't care what the Fayth have planned; you could only cause things to fail."

I gritted my teeth and ran in front of her. I crossed my arms as I faced her. _"I am stopping Sin!"_ I mouthed. _"You are not stopping me!"_

Thankfully, Belgemine understood my words. She narrowed her eyes at me and placed her hands on her hips. "And I am to believe you? You have spent this entire journey dragging your feet and being a nuisance. Why should I believe that you are finally taking this seriously?"

"_Because… because I remember it destroying Zanarkand. It may have been a thousand years ago, so revenge is-kinda long overdue." _I tried to smile, but her glare of contempt killed any humor. I sighed and decided to be serious, _"I hate it, Bel. I just hate it so much. If I can help destroy it, then I'm going to."_ It was hard to explain, but ever since I saw the giant fiend… I had a purpose now: my heart was demanding with rage and hate to utterly _cream_ Sin. I wanted it gone, to erase it from Spira forever. I wanted to tear it apart, blast holes in it until it had more holes than…than something with a lot of holes.

In short, I wanted to send it to the Farplane, and to my luck, I was in the position to help do that. I had motivation now-isn't that Belgemine wanted? Wasn't that Odin and Sleipnir wanted?

To my surprise, Belgemine used Esuna. "Prove to me that you are serious, and I will reconsider."

I nodded my head, grinning, and let her step around me before I had to add: "Plus, I need to get away from you." I heard her sigh heavily, which made me give a short laugh in return as I jogged to her side. "I mean you're nice and all, Bel, but you have to admit, you are _really_ hard to get along with."

Honestly, I expected her to cast silence, or lecture me, or her typical dark glare. She surprised as she paused, a sad expression crossing her face as if she was remembering something. "That…may be so. My previous Guardian and I did not always see eye to eye either."

I was frozen in my tracks for a moment. Surprised that she had actually said something. Usually our conversations mostly consisted of my chatting and her telling me shut up or correcting me. "What were they like?" I asked after a moment, curious. I knew more about this time than I did about Belgemine. However, she had returned to her usual silence with the same look of sadness that had been on her face when she was talking to that Maester, Kinoc.

What had they been talking about? My memory was a little bit hazy in that area, but I thought it had been something about her husband. Had he been her Guardian before me? "Come on, Bel! Either we talk or I'm going to play 'I spy' again!"

Belgemine had her usual dark glare on her face again, and I half-expected a silence spell, but received another sigh instead. "If you must know, he was my husband-Carmo. And before you ask, he is dead. He died in the Omega Ruins."

"Sorry…" I said, my teasing smile replaced by a frown. It was hard to imagine that Belgemine had been married. I idly wondered what kind of person she had been before his death. Surely she hadn't been so moody back then. I could only remember a little bit before my own father died, and my mother had been a completely different person.

Instead of asking her about Carmo, (I did have _some_ tact), I was curious about the Omega Ruins. They way Kinoc had talked about them made them sound like they were forbidden. "Where are the Omega Ruins?"

"On an island chain in the north east," Belgemine said quietly. "Carmo had been a Scholar before he became my Guardian, and had been trying to discover more about Spira's past. He found documents that hinted Omega had found proof of the existence of Aeons not Sanctioned by Yevon, and that is why he had been banished. Carmo did not let the Maesters know this, when we pleaded to them to make an exception and allow is to explore the ruins.

"They had granted us our request. However, we did not count on the fiends being so strong. We had almost reached the Fayth hidden in the ruins before…. Odin allowed Carmo to pass to the Farplane, but not me. When Sin is defeated, I may reunite with him."

I impulsively put a hand on her wrist, stopping her. "No! We are having a _huge_ party after we blast Sin off the face of Spira! _And_ you are going to live until you're a crabby old lady with a thousand cats." We didn't exactly get along, but I could stand the thought of her dying. At the moment, she was the only person who really knew what was going on around here. She was the only one who knew where I was from and everything.

Belgemine looked at me strangely before shaking her head. "Sometimes your ability to be completely oblivious astounds me."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, she quickened her pace, breaking my grip on her wrist. I scratched my head before following after her. It was hard not to be oblivious when she spoke so cryptically!

X.x.X

Noon found us in a little alcove off the path, shaded by the trees. Amazingly, Belgemine had lasted almost thirty minutes into 'I spy' before casting Silence. I wondered how many times she could cast that before needing an Ether…probably a lot. Certainly more times than she would ever cast Esuna.

Belgemine sat daintily on a rock, meditating once more. Ever since she shared that small tidbit about her past, she had become even more quiet, and even depressed. I was actually to the point wishing she would be her crabby self. I could never stand being around someone sad without trying to cheer them up-including my enemy. I remember Yunalesca had sunken into the quiet depression Belgemine was now in, and I had done anything and everything I could think of to cheer her up. It only irritated her further, I think….

Come to think about it, that was about the time she really started to pick on me.

I had tried the same tactic with Belgemine, but when she started to ignore me in favor of meditating, I took a break myself and indulged myself scaling the trees surrounding the path. Zanarkand didn't have very many trees, not even in the parks, so it was always fun to climb one when I had the chance.

I had just settled into a faintly comfortable nook between two large limbs, and had begun to doze in the shade when the faint sound of chatter grew steadily louder. At first I paid it no mind until I heard Wakka's boisterous laugh. I opened my eyes quickly before l lost my precarious balance and fell out of the tree with a short scream.

"Graceful," Belgemine looked down at me briefly before turning her attention to Tidus, who had called out both our names.

"Belgemine! Terra!"

I quickly climbed back to my feet, giving a small jump as I waved towards the large group. "Long time no see!" I joked as they came closer.

"And I thought we left early! I don't even _want_ to know what times you guys left," Tidus said before giving me a quizzical look. "Where were you last night? Someone said you got in trouble with the Temple."

The glare Belgemine sent my way could have burned holes in my vest. "Ehehe, it's a long story."

"You were successful in your prayer to the Fayth, I see," Belgemine stepped in front of me, addressing Yuna. "Not many acquire the temperamental Aeon so quickly. You will be a great High Summoner, perhaps as great as Yunalesca."

I immediately thought of Yunalesca back in Zanarkand and snorted, "She's already a thousand times _better_ than Yunalesca!" I realized my mistake afterwards when I saw the reactions. Wakka was outraged-again-while Lulu and Yuna seemed shocked by my statement. Both Auron and Kimahri barely reacted except maybe a quirk of an eyebrow, while Tidus seemed…puzzled. "Uh, at least she's better than the Yunalesca that I know. I'm not a hundred percent sure that's the same one you guys are talking about; actually I'm pretty sure she's not because the one I'm talking about should be dead by now. At least, I really, _really,_ hope she's dead and not, like, immortal or something. That would be horrifying

"Terra…" Belgemine interrupted, ceasing my nervous ramble. I took a deep breath, partially relieved, if still annoyed, at her interruption. I was actually more surprised that she hadn't cast Silence as usual. Maybe that little bit of bonding turned out for the better.

"Yeah, I know, be silent," I grumbled before adding, "But Yuna _is_ better than her, and I'm not taking that back."

Belgemine sighed heavily before turning back to Yuna. "Again, my apologies for my Guardian. Yuna, if you wish, let me test how strong your bond is with your Aeons once more."

Yuna seemed hesitant, and but nodded her head after a quick glance to silently ask her Guardians. Belgemine gave a small smile before raising her arms. I scrambled backwards as a gust of wind swept through, the lights of the summoning twirling around the Summoner before shooting into the sky. Sure enough, only a few moments passed before Valefor landed exactly where I had been standing.

Yuna didn't skip a beat before twirling her staff and summoning Ixion. The Aeon was perhaps not the most beautiful, and he was as unpredictable and unruly as his element. Not all Summoners could handle him, and only a few could master his powers. Despite only recently acquiring Ixion, Yuna handled him easily. It was like watching an old pro as she used her staff to send directions to the Aeon, her calm voice as hard as steel as she commanded each move.

She was better than Yunalesca. Even if I wasn't prejudiced. Which I could've been…but just a little.

"You weren't talking about Lady Yunalesca, ya?" Wakka asked with a tinge of anger.

"Uh…like I said, I'm not really sure…you know, Sin's toxin and all that." I prayed that excuse would work for me again, and indeed some of the aggravation left his expression, but not completely. "What's this Lady Yunalesca like?"

My question was at first answered by spluttering before he growled in frustration and looked towards Lulu. "Lu, can you believe this?"

"Hey, I don't who Lady Yunalesca is either," Tidus defended before Lulu could speak, which surprised me before I remembered hearing that he actually had been touched by Sin. No wonder that excuse was working so well for me.

Lulu sighed, "Lady Yunalesca was the first Summoner who defeated Sin over a thousand years ago."

I stared at her, unbelieving. Their Yunalesca…was my Yunalesca? That-that couldn't be right! "What did she look like?" I demanded, surprising the Black Mage. "Did she have silver flyaway hair? Dress in scraps of fabric? Did-did she have a husband named Zaon?"

"Lord Zaon, yes," Lulu answered, her confusion displayed on her face. "Are you sure you do not remember?"

I didn't answer, or even fully hear her. My mind was reeling from her response. Their Yunalesca _was _the same person as mine. The damn teacher was still popular years later, revered now by the entire world. I could practically see her smug smile in my mind as I ran my hand through my hair. How could she defeat Sin a thousand years ago, but the fiend was still around? "And she told me I was worthless," I grumbled to myself. "Can't even kill a fiend right…"

Wait.

If I helped kill Sin…

That would prove I was better than her. That I wasn't the worthless, incompetent fool she made me believe I was.

A grin spread over my lips as I started to snicker. Oh wouldn't that be so…so _awesome! _When I saw her in the Farplane I could totally rub it in her face! _"HA! I KILLED Sin! Now who's worthless__?__! Who's the weak one now__?__!" _If I hadn't been determined to kill Sin before, I was now. Nothing was going to stop me from destroying the fiend!

"Uh… Terra?" I was torn out of my thoughts, and quickly realized I was getting strange looks from everyone. Tidus scratched the back of his neck as he continued, "Are you…are you feeling okay?"

I grinned back him. "Never better!" My eyes happened to drift to Auron, half expecting to be looking of in the distance, just as cold and aloof the last time Belgemine and Yuna sparred. Except this time he was looking right at me, his eyebrows half-hidden by his glasses as he frowned. I felt my smile disappear and my stomach squirmed. I didn't really care what the others thought of me, but I did care about his opinion.

Even though, I reminded myself for the millionth time, he wasn't _my_ Auron.


	15. Chapter 14: The Ebb & Flow of the Moon

_Tada! Another chapter! Once more Beta'd by the very awesome Twiliprincess!_

**::Chapter Fourteen: The Ebb and Flow of the Moon::**

Ixion dropped to his knees, pyreflies dancing away from the defeated Aeon. Yuna's expression was somber as she watched him disappear.

"Do not be disappointed," Belgemine began impassively after dismissing Valefor. "You fought well for one so young, especially with a recently-acquired Aeon."

Yuna smiled, though it looked slightly forced. "Thank you, Lady Belgemine. Though…I imagine you will defeat Sin before I can."

That sad distant expression reappeared on the older Summoner's face. "No, I will not…or, rather, I could not."

Yuna, as well as some of her guardians, looked at Belgemine in surprise, while Tidus and I looked at each other, echoing each other's confusion. After I had oh-so-eloquently inserted my foot into my mouth over Yunalesca, things had quieted while we waited for the Summoners to finish, and I had scrambled up in my tree again just for the sake of it.

That, and when Wakka had seen I found another Machina, his face matched the color of his hair. I had wisely distanced myself after saying some…choice words, and hoped the branches of the tree provided enough defense from his spiked Blitzball.

"You mean…" Yuna trailed off, holding one hand delicately to her mouth in surprise.

"I now train promising Summoners in hope that they will succeed where I failed," she replied. "You are one of the most promising Summoners I have met since your father. When you reach the Calm Lands, find the Remiem Temple if are willing to do whatever it takes to defeat Sin."

Yuna blushed and adverted her eyes before performing the victory symbol with a deep bow. "Thank you, Lady Belgemine. I would appreciate any advice you can offer, I believe I could learn much from you…if you and Lady Terra are continuing on to the Moonflow, perhaps we can travel together once more?"

"Please Bel!" I interrupted, jumping from the tree, and once more landing hard on my butt. I brushed off the pain and dirt as I scrambled back to my feet. "I'm tired of fighting Ochus by myself!"

Belgemine shot me a dark look before sighing. "As far as the north bank of the Moonflow, but then we must part paths. We will not be traveling through Guadosalam."

After another victory sign, the Summoners led us down the path. Tidus quickly took his place beside Yuna, closely followed by Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu. I trailed behind, still wary of Wakka, and found myself trying to match Auron's calm pace. My nerves were once more jittery as the silenced lingered, though I could hear some of what the two Summoners were discussing. Part of me was interested in what Belgemine was saying, something about how she acquired Odin, but the rest of me was more interested in the man beside me as usual.

"Have you been to Zanarkand?" I looked over to him, slightly surprised by the question, but he was looking towards the Summoners, his glasses and collar covering his expression, if he had any. He was amazingly, and annoyingly, good at controlling his body language. Just as my Auron had been.

"I, uh...isn't it forbidden?" I asked, struggling to remember what Belgemine had said about my hometown.

"I uh... Isn't it forbidden?" I asked, struggling to remember what Belgemine had said about my hometown.

"Sacred to those who believe in Yevon," he confirmed before he casted a glance down at me. His voice was tinged with exasperation and maybe just a little amusement when he continued, "Answer the question, Terra."

I squirmed at the command; on one hand I didn't want to lie to him, but on the other I couldn't tell him the truth. It wasn't like it was a secret, but who would believe the truth? I still had trouble believing it at times. "Well, uh, that's…kinda hard to answer. Like I said before, I don't remember much." It felt wrong lying to him, and he must have been able to tell-reaching quietly out with one hand to grab my wrist and stop me, turning me to face him. His one eye looked down at me, the eyebrows quirked above it. "I-I mean, well, yeah, sorta. Not recently, not really, it's been a long, _long _time since I've been there. I probably wouldn't recognize it-I hear it's just ruins now." I could tell he frowned at that by the way his eyebrows drew together and quickly tried to amend my statement. "I mean, I know it's been ruins for a long time, like a thousand years and no one alive has seen it when it hasn't been ruins, but I mean that…that it's…it's probably…" I trailed off before sighing. I was only digging myself deeper now, so I finished rather pathetically with: "It just wouldn't be the Zanarkand I remember."

He let go of my wrist, and I rubbed it slightly. "Like I said, it's kinda hard to explain…" I started again, but he interrupted me.

"It would be in your interest to answer no in the future." With that, he continued down the path, and I mulled briefly over his answer before quickly catching up with him, my curious piqued.

"Have you seen it?" I asked as I shoved my hands in my pocket. "Zanarkand?"

"I have seen it," he acknowledged, "More times than I wish to remember."

My stomach churned, and I was halfway temped to ask what it looked like now. How badly had Sin destroyed it? Was there anything that still looked the same? However…he wouldn't have know what it looked like in all its glory. The tall buildings that reached out towards the sky, the brilliant lights at night, and the arches of water that stretched out over the bridges. The majesty of Alexander's Temple, hidden from Bevelle beneath the stadium-one secret I had never told my Auron. Only Summoners and their Guardians were privy to that knowledge.

For a long while we walked in silence, still a ways behind the group. My mind was lost in remembering my home, a small sad smile as I remembered the things I really missed. My sister and my friends, the theory classes back at the University, running the streets as a delivery girl, meeting up on Thursdays with my Auron. It wasn't until I heard Tidus' appreciative whistle that I looked up and saw we had reached the Moonflow.

I was distracted enough by the beauty not to notice that I had subconsciously stopped, or that Auron had continued without me. The water stretched out as far as the eye could see, the bank covered in moonlilies that had pyreflies dancing gracefully around them.

No wonder the Aeon of water, Leviathan, had chosen this place for his temple. It was so beautiful, and if what I read was true, it would be even more beautiful once the sun set.

"Hey, Terra!" Tidus called out, bringing me back to reality. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah!" I called out, and ran quickly to catch up with them. My eyes were still focused on the pyreflies, that I hadn't even noticed the quiet rumble that had started to grow, or what was in my path until Auron put an arm in front of me, stopping me moments before a large blue leg stomped where I would've been. I looked up and gaped at the sight.

A shoopuf.

An honest to Alexander, Ifrit, and every single Aeon, shoopuf.

"Whoa!" I heard Tidus exclaim, jumping back as the shoopuf slowly made its way past. "What the…"

"Thass'a shoopuf," Wakka supplied with more than a hint of humor in his voice. "Cool, eh?"

"And you ride that?" Tidus asked, gaining my immediate attention.

"YES!" I hollered as I jumped up excitedly as Auron moved his arm. I didn't even blink as he left as I spun to face Belgemine. "We have to ride it! We _have _to! C'mon! Please please please!" I honestly never even dreamed of riding a shoopuf-they were near extinct! It was like plausibly thinking about riding a…a dragon!

"Terra!" Belgemine scolded, silently casting Silence once more. I didn't care, though: it was a shoopuf! I only then realized I had once more drawn attention of everyone within hearing range. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. It was a _shoopuf!_

_x.X.x_

Everyone spread out while we waited for the shoopuf to wake from its nap, or for the one that almost squished me to return from its trip across the Moonflow. Belgemine was conversing quietly with Yuna, Kimahri silently standing watch. Apparently there was a rumor going around of Summoners disappearing. I could tell it had really unsettled the Ronso-he followed Yuna around closer than usual, and I couldn't blame him. I found myself kind of nervous when I occasionally glanced around and couldn't spot Belgemine's weird hair pieces right away.

Tidus didn't seem to be that bothered by the rumor. He was running around, talking with everyone and haggling with the many merchants that were mulling about. Lulu and Wakka had retreated from the harsh afternoon sun underneath the canopy of the depot, and I had caught both of them glancing cautiously around the surroundings.

As for myself, I sat on the edge of the large platform by the shoopuf, legs dangling off the edge precariously close to Auron's shoulders. And-just to be clear-I had been here first. I swear it. I may have left for a little bit to chat with the Hypello handler about when we would leave, but I _totally_ had been here first. I wasn't very bothered by the rumor, but that was mostly due to the fact Belgemine could easily take care of herself without me. Also, Auron didn't seem worried at all, so I figured everything was okay.

It probably wasn't right to use him as a way to judge the situation, but I trusted him. He seemed to know what was going on, or at the very least, knew a whole lot more about everything than I did. But then, I think everyone had a better grip on the situation than I did.

"I wonder where that shoopuf got that scar," I said, mostly to myself. I had been rambling on and off since I sat down, my attention hopping from one thing to another as I tried to not to fidget. I never liked sitting around and doing nothing. "I mean, what kind of fiend would look at that and say 'hey, that looks small enough I could take it down.' Not that fiends really think, I think. Actually, I'm pretty sure that they attack anything that moves. I wonder if they ever chase things like blowing leaves when no one's around." I started to giggle at the image of a fiend like a Coeurl chasing leaves like an overgrown kitten. "You have to admit, that would make any fiends seem a whole lot less scary."

The silence stretched on again, though this time my nerves weren't bothering me as I let my imagination run with the idea. "Ten years ago, a Guardian struck it with his sword, thinking it was a fiend."

The outlandish statement caught my attention more than the fact Auron had said it. "What?!" I leaned forward, resting my forearms on my knees, "You're kidding me! How could anyone mistake a shoopuf for a fiend?!"

There was the barest of humor in his voice when he answered, "He was drunk."

I shook my head in disbelief, casting a glance up at the slumbering beast. Even drunk, how could someone think the gentle giant…?

Wait a minute. "How do you know that?" I asked, turning my attention back to him. "_You_ didn't do that, did you?" I didn't know whether to laugh or be astounded, but the dark look he gave me shot that idea down.

"No. A man by the name of Jecht did," Auron said before sighing slightly. "We were guarding the same Summoner, Braska. Yuna's father."

"Ooh," I hummed, frowning at the tidbit. Jecht. There was no way I could forget that name. Not only was it the name of Lenore's favorite Blitzball player, but the man who my Auron was watching his ward for. The ward that was named Tidus.

Did history really repeat itself? Were we all reborn every thousand years or so and live virtually the same life? Sometimes with the same name? I looked down at Auron, once more noting how perfectly alike he was to my Auron. The same brush of gray hair, the thick scar traveling from his hairline to below the high grey collar. If I hadn't known any better, I would have sworn he _was_ my Auron.

But that just-wasn't-possible.

I brought my knees up to my chest, my mood continuing to dwindle downwards. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" I asked quietly.

He gave a dry huff of laughter. "Only Sin is reincarnated."

I frowned, that statement brought up a whole slew of other questions, but I was more focused on the one currently troubling me. "What if…what if you found someone that was nearly identical to a person that you knew was dead? How would you explain that?"

He turned to look at me again, his brown eye peering over the top of his sunglasses. "I would question if they died in the first place."

"He's dead," I said rather firmly. "He-he just has to be."

"Just because they're dead doesn't mean they can no longer walk among the living."

I bit my lip, considering the implications. "You mean like an unsent?" Auron hmmed in agreement. I focused on him while his attention turned elsewhere. That wasn't possible. A thousand year old unsent? Was anyone's spirit so strong that it could last that long and not fade or be twisted into fiend?

But what if he was? He was so much like my Auron… but yet he didn't give any hint of knowing me…. Besides, why would he stay around for a thousand years? What would compel someone to ignore the call of the Farplane for that long?

"Hey, Auron," I started out with butterflies in my stomach as I tried to gather my courage to ask my question. However, it was forgotten as the earth shook slightly and the strange trumpeting of the shoopuf nearly deafened me. Auron left his post as the others started towards the platform.

"Time to board ze shoopuf."


	16. Chapter 15: Waterfight

The story is no where near finished, sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter of **The Man in the Red Coat**! Beta'd as usual by the amazing TwiliPrincess!

**:: Chapter Fifteen: Waterfight ::**

The shoopuf was probably the slowest thing in the world, but I was honestly having a blast as I half-hung out of the small riding carriageThe Moonflow was more beautiful than any picture I had ever saw, with its crystal clear water and the numerous Pyreflies that danced along the rippling surface. Still, there was something beneath the waves I had a hard time seeing through the wake the shoopuf created. My breath caught when I realized what I was seeing-it wasn't some natural coral or anything, but ruins. Roads, statues, buildings; there was an entire city sunken beneath the water's surface. "What happened?" I heard Tidus ask the same question I had been thinking, and turned my attention back to the others. Tidus was stretched over the edge like I had been, Wakka beside him half turned to look down at the water.

"Sin," Wakka answered, glaring down at the ruins."A thousand years ago, man used machina to make a town over the Moonflow."

"I see," Tidus hummed, noticing the angry expression on Wakka's face. "It would be really convenient to have all that water available."

Wakka snorted, "No! They just wanted to prove they could! They wanted to show that they could defy nature with the Machina. Sin was born from their arrogance, and now we have to pay for their sins!"

"It's also because there's so many people they had to look for ways to build homes for everyone," I chipped in without really thinking. Belgemine, from beside Kimahri, sent a warning glare my way and shook her head. I ignored her as Wakka argued back.

"Yeah right! Spira's a big place, ya? I'm sure they had plenty of room for people, even way back then!"

I continued to ignore Belgemine's ever growing glare, my attention focused solely on Wakka, "Maybe, but a lot of people lived near the Moonflow either to be by Ixion's temple, Leviathan's temple, or the Guado's holy city of Guadosalam."

It was easy to tell that Wakka wanted to argue, but whatever he was going to say was stopped when Yuna's soft voice cut through the tension. "Leviathan? Is that an Aeon?"

"Yeah, it's the Aeon of water. You know, one of the eight elementals." I said as if it was obvious, because for me it was. I completely forgot for a moment the whole supposed reason I was even here - because they had forgotten the other Aeons like Leviathan.

I felt a bit guilty at the perplexed looked on her face, "I've never heard of Leviathan before in any of Yevon's teachings…"

"Besides," Lulu sharply cut in, trying to defend her Summoner. "There are only four elements in Magic. Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Water."

I gaped at her for a second. Only four elements?! "No there isn't! There's eight! Water, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Earth, Dark, and Holy! " I could sorta kinda understand forgetting Aeons. Okay, so really I couldn't, but forgetting magic elements?! That—that just made no sense at_all._"They match with Leviathan, Ifrit, Shiva, Ixion, Pandemona, Fenrir, Gilgamesh, and Alexander!"

Before any of us could say another word, the Hypello handler of the Shoopuf decided to break in. "Shin sunk Levishan's temple lonsh agos. No Shumomner hast vishited in long times."

"Do you know where it is?" The Hypello didn't answer Belgemine's question. He appeared more concerned about why the shoopuf suddenly stopped, a tremor running through its body and shaking the carriage slightly. After that, everything happened too fast. Strong arms suddenly grabbed me from above and yanked me out of my seat. I could hear yelling in both Spirian and Al Bhed, but I was far more concerned when I was suddenly being held out over the river.

"Yaaah!" I screamed, trying to hold on to whoever was currently trying to toss me into the water, but it was no use. One strong shake and my precarious hold broke, dumping me into the river. It was disorienting and terrifying, and I panicked when I couldn't tell up from down for a few sew seconds that seemed to stretch on forever.

Finally, after mad paddling, I broke the surface and gasped for air. "Yuna!" I turned just in time to see a man in an oil-monkey getup dive into the water with the young summoner. It was only a few moments before both Tidus and Wakka followed them. And while I wasn't anywhere near as good as a Blitzball player, I could swim pretty well. So despite the fact I didn't have a weapon that would work underwater, I followed Tidus and Wakka's lead and dove beneath the waves.

Thankfully the water was crystal clear as I swam towards the summoner-napper. Before we could catch up with him, a large machina rose up from the depths and halted us, firing depth charges. Once more up became down and sideways as I was pushed back. By the time I righted myself again, the two blitzball players drew their respective weapons and were attacking the machina.

I tried searching for the kidnapper before noticing the orb atop the machina, where Yuna stood, trying to break out of her new prison. Knowing my gun would be useless underwater, I swam quickly towards the Summoner. While she was soaked, she didn't appear to be injured. The orb itself seemed to be filled with air, so there was no danger of drowning. She gave a slight smile when I reached the orb, and I offered a thumbs up, silently questioning if she was alright. She seemed to understand since she nodded her head. Either that, or she thought the situation was okay, which made no sense, so I tossed that notion away.

I instantly tried to find some kind of hinge, latch, or anything that would somehow open the plastic prison, while my lungs began aching for air. But of course it wouldn't be that easy. There was nothing. I pouted for a moment, upset this wouldn't be as quick as I hoped. I told Yuna to wait a moment by holding a finger up for a moment before rushing towards the surface.

The first gulp of fresh air felt wonderful, quickly easing the burn in my lungs. I could hear the other calling out, but I ignored them as I took in a large breath of air and dived right back down. From my height I caught an overview of the fight while I swam down. The machina had just fired another round of depth charges, but Wakka and Tidus easily recovered from the attack and continued hitting the machina with their weapons. With the machina preoccupied with them, it allowed me to swim unnoticed back to the globe and started using the stock of my gun like a hammer to try and break it. Seeing what I was doing, Yuna started to using her staff in the same manner in the same spot. After a few moments cracks began to form in the glass, slowly growing into a large spiderweb of cracks that reached across the orb.

The machina's operator must have finally realized what we were doing. Without me realizing it, one of its fabric tentacles reached up and wrapped itself around my waist. I panicked and flailed as it drew me back before flinging me down towards the sunken ruins. I only stopped the head-over-heels tumble when I crashed into a statue. Most of my precious breath was knocked out of me, only adding to the terror and disorientation. I held onto the statue, waiting until I could figure out which was way up and my vision to clear.

When I could finally see straight, I glanced briefly at the statue that had been by lifeline. Even with algae growing on it and bits of it missing, it was easy to see it was the long serpentine Aeon of water, Leviathan. I let go slowly, glancing around the ruins just in the small, tiny chance that...

Partially hidden by rubble, a few yards away, was the unmistakable spiraling architecture of Levithan's temple. I almost couldn't believe my eyes, but the Hypello had carefully crafted it in a way that no one had ever been able to copy in its intricate design. When they were actually inspired to do something, they did an amazing job.

The water suddenly became shaky and violent, bringing my attention back to the fight. I glance up towards where the machina was shuddering in the water, obviously trying hard not to fall apart while Wakka and Tidus continued to hack and slam away at it. I needed to find a way to get Yuna out before it fell apart. Or worse, blew up. That really wouldn't be good for the Summoner's health.

I gathered my strength and propelled off the statue back towards the fight, swimming up behind the machina hopefully unnoticed. Yuna seemed relieved to see me when I floated back into view, giving me a relieved smile when I gave a thumbs up. I could tell she had been working at the breaking the orb herself, the spiderweb of cracks had nearly encompassed the entire thing. I adjusted my grip on my nameless weapon and started to pound in time with her staff's strikes. It only took a few more hard strike and suddenly it shattered, freeing the Summoner. Instantly I grabbed her hand and swam hard for the surface, not sparing a glance back to see whether or not the machina had noticed.

"Yuna! Terra!" Lulu and Belgemine called out after we both broke the surface. Both of us waved towards the shoopuf that was slowly turning and wading towards us. By the time the slow creature reached us and scooped us up out of the water with its schnoz, we had both caught our breath. As soon as we were safely deposited in the small carriage, Yuna was carefully fretted over by Lulu while her two more stoic Guardians relaxed slightly.

"You did well," Belgemine said quietly as I sat down by her. My eyes widened as I looked towards her, surprised further by the genuine smile on her face.

"You-you just gave me a compliment." I pointed out.

Her smile became amused, "You just acted like a Guardian, and she isn't even your Summoner."  
I frowned slightly, looking to where Yuna was sitting, talking quietly with Lulu. "Why did they dump me into the water, then grab her? I mean, we don't look alike at_all."_

"They probably were only looking for the one with short brown hair. I imagine their goggles distort their vision." I ruffled my slowly drying hair, thoughtful. Yuna's had hers softly arranged in a manageable style, even after everything, while mine was, well, a complete mess.

"Hey!" I grabbed Belgemine's arm, getting her attention. "I saw Leviathan's temple down there!"

Before she could say anything, the shoopuf once more reached into the water, and this time picked Tidus and Wakka out of the water. The quietness was broken instantly by the red headed Guardian."Stupid Al Bhed!" Wakka complained almost immediately, shaking his bright red hair out. "What are they getting at; first Operation Mi'ihen and now trying to kidnap our Summoner?!"

"Operation Mi'ihen wasn't their fault-those Maesters were involved in it, too," I pointed out without thinking.

"Terra," Belgemine warned quietly, but it was too late. Wakka's face flushed red with anger as he sputtered.

"How...you...I can't believe...you really are an Al Bhed Sympathizer, aren't you?!" he finally spat out. "I bet you were exiled from Yevon rather than a survivor of Baaj!"

"One of my best friends was raised by the Al Bhed," I defended, crossing my arms. "And she was also one of the best Summoners I ever knew! The more I see how they're treated, the more I _do _sympathize with them, and the more I distrust..."

"Both of you, Silence." Belgemine commanded, instantly silencing our voices. Even with the spell, we continued to glare at each other across the small carriage. "You both need to grow up and put your differences aside, or else your pilgrimage will _fail."_

Wakka's anger only faded slightly as he flopped into a seat across from mine, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a pout. I echoed his position, but felt a trickle of embarrassment growing ever stronger as the heavy silence continued.

"Shouldn't we continue?" Auron broke the silence, sounding slightly aggravated. "This detour has cost us enough time."

I looked up to Belgemine, who had a hard look on her face. I nudged her knee slightly, trying to get her attention. If we left now, we'd lose Leviathan's temple! Who knows how long it would take to find it again in the large river! Belgemine ignored me, but called out when the Hypello was about to encourage the shoopuf on. "Wait."

"What is it?" Yuna asked the question that seemed to be on all of their minds.

"Terra said she had seen Leviathan's temple when she was down there," Belgemine said, focusing solely on the other Summoner, and not noticing the dark look Wakka shot me, which I retaliated with sticking my tongue out. "The Fayth may still be present."

"Are you sure?" Auron asked when he turned towards me. I nodded my head quickly. I had studied the Aeons most of my life, hoping to find a trick to spark any magic so I could become a Summoner myself. That often included the temples that housed the Fayth.

I was nearly a hundred percent sure what I saw was the temple for Leviathan. Okay, ninety percent for sure.

Auron turned towards Yuna, the silent question obvious. _What is your choice? _The young Summoner looked at each of her Guardians, apparently finding an answer on their expressions. "Maybe, if I have more Aeons, my Final Aeon will be able to defeat Sin..." She nodded her head and looked towards Belgemine, a determined expression on her face. "Let's try."


	17. Chapter 16: Aeon of the Deep

To prove I haven't fallen off the face of the earth, here are two chapters! Both wonderfully Beta'd by Twili as usual!

**::Chapter Sixteen: Aeon of the Deep::**

Considering the temple had been underwater for around a thousand years, visited by no one except the water fiends that had made the place their home, and the rare actual fish, the place was in good shape. And, joy of joys, the Cloister of Trials were still operational.

"This is driving me bananas!" I hollered as soon as I surfaced in the small air bubble of the antechamber of the Trials. "Seriously, can we please just, I don't know, blast through the doors?!"

Wakka's droopy wet red hair matched the irritated look on his face somehow. This was far from my first complaint from the zig-zag maze that somehow always ended in the antechamber no matter what we did. "The Trials are to test the faith and strength of the Summoner and Guardians and prove to Yevon their will."

"They're testing my patience," I grumbled, which Wakka either didn't hear, or plainly ignored when Tidus resurfaced.

"Well, back to square one," Tidus sighed. "Okay, so what haven't we tried?"

All three of us were silent. Who knew how long we had been at this? Long enough, as I was getting exhausted by swimming the long, winding corridors barely lit by the aqua colored ciphers. "Maybe it's broke, ya?" Wakka offered, no longer looking annoyed but slightly defeated. "I mean, the Hypello said no one's been here in a while. Yevon doesn't even ever mention this Aeon."

"Can you break a temple?" Tidus asked, making me wonder the same. Everything seemed okay: the ciphers were lit, the spheres glowing brightly and reacting with where we placed them. But we had tried nearly every combo in the large labyrinth with no results. We just kept swimming in circles no matter what paths we took. There had to be missing spheres, or maybe there was a part blocked off we hadn't noticed yet.

I was really starting to hate puzzles. Alexander's was easy. Pandemona, a little trickier but with the right understanding and research, it could be done. This? This was impossible. Especially since almost everything was underwater.

The temple of the Aeon of water, was actually underwater. I didn't know if that was ironic or what. What I did know was it was extremely annoying. I gave an aggravated sigh as I floated on my back, letting my arms and legs rest while Wakka and Tidus talked about the Trials. I hated to admit the fact, but I was starting to believe that this seriously could not be done. I never did any real research into the other Aeons and their temples as I had for Alexander and Pandemona. I had steadfastly ignored Phoenix, and only breezed through the others when I knew it would be in a test.

My brooding was cut short as my head suddenly met the curved stone wall rather painfully. The sudden jolt startled me enough to thrash in the water as I tried not to go under. "What are you doin'?" Wakka called out after I settled, slowly treading water to keep afloat.

"Hitting my head, obviously," I groaned, my usual cheery mood long gone. I rubbed my head, surprised I was able to hit it so hard merely by floating. The water was still to the point of almost being stagnant, and there weren't any currents that should have been able to pull me. At least, I hadn't thought so.

Tidus must have had the same idea. He quickly swam towards me, and took out his Brotherhood sword and held it just below the surface. The red ribbon on the hilt of the sword proved that there was slow current as it waved beneath the water. He had a large smile on his face as he looked between Wakka and me. "Should we see where it goes?"

Wakka looked as doubtful as I felt, but shrugged his shoulder. "Sure, why not?" I echoed his shrug when our ever-cheerful leader looked towards me. The blonde's smile grew slightly bigger before Wakka pointed out the problem: "So, how are we gonna follow it?"

The boys searched for something that would have no problem to float the weak current, but large enough for us to easily keep track of. Wakka's colorful Blitzball caught my eye and instantly gave me an idea. Blitzballs were made for elements like this, right? Feeling impish, I quickly snatched the ball away from the blitzball player dodged his outraged reflex and dove towards the Leviathan statue submerged beneath us and let the ball go.

Tidus stopped the upset Wakka from grabbing the ball out of the slow current. I could see some of the anger melt away as we watched the ball roll in the water towards one of the many doors in the large room. Tidus gave a thumbs up before following the blitzball, while Wakka merely gave me his usual disapproving glare before catching up with Tidus. I grinned to myself as I followed suit.

Maybe now we could solve this stupid puzzle.

X.x.X

The good news, what seemed like several hours later, was that we hadn't found our way back to the antechamber. The bad news: we hadn't found the Chamber of the Fayth, either. My lungs were burning again as we continued to follow the blitzball as it bobbed in the current. I was partly convinced I could now feel the water brushing past me, pushing us along with the ball. However, I was also partially convinced we were going to drown and die in the cypher-lit passages.

We turned a corner, and suddenly the small corridor was lit not by the aqua cyphers, but by a shimmering cerulean magic field that stretched across the inside of a tall archway framed by a carving of Leviathan. We watched as Wakka's ball passed through the field without the slightest delay. Still, all of us hesitated for a moment before Wakka gathered his courage and swam madly towards the archway. I expected, and maybe hoped a little, he would slam into it headfirst, but he slipped through it as easily as the blitzball.

After Wakka passed through with no problem, Tidus waved at me to follow him as he swam forwards. I hesitated for a moment before pushing myself towards the archway just as Tidus disappeared.

As it turns out, Tidus and Wakka aren't very comfortable to land on.

"Oof!" all of us echoed as I immediately landed on top of Tidus' back, who apparently had landed on Wakka. For a brief moment directly after realizing there was air instead of water, I took in a few breaths to ease the burn before ineloquently scrambling off the dogpile of blitzball players, landing flat on my back and staring up at the mosaic tiled concave ceiling. The Prayer of the Summoners, sung with the noticeable accent of a Hypello, filled the chamber with its haunting beauty.

It wasn't long before an appreciative whistle from Tidus echoed in the large room as he looked about. Curious, and finally able to take a breath without it aching, I sat up and saw the water-influenced architecture-all which was very beautiful- but what caught my eye was the familiar stone doorway that led to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"We did it!" I hollered as I jumped up, a wide grin on my face. "We found the Chamber of the Fayth!"

"You mean my blitzball found it," Wakka injected. I briefly stuck my tongue out at him. It was my idea to begin with! However, instead of his usual not-pleased look, he was smiling himself, also relieved that we had finally found it.

"I'll go get Yuna!" Tidus said, picking up Wakka's ball off the stone floor and jumping head first into the shimmery blue portal. I started cackling when Wakka spluttered, his face slowly turning red.

X.x.X

When Tidus brought the sopping wet but amazed Summoner through the portal almost an hour later, I was still hollering at the top of my lungs while Wakka kept me restrained by sitting on my back.

"YUNA!" I complained loudly as I thrashed my arms and legs. "TELL YOUR GUARDIAN TO GET OFF ME!"

"Not until you say you're sorry, ya?" Wakka's wide grin was evident in his voice.

"I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY FOR TAKING YOUR STUPID BALL!"

"Ya, but you never apologized for giving Tidus the same idea."

I was too busy dealing with my own anger to see the bewildered look on both Summoner and Guardians face. "Sir...Wakka?" Yuna hesitantly started.

"I gotta teach this pipsqueak some manners, ya?" Wakka excused. "If she's gonna be Lady Belgemine's Guardian, she needs to learn a few things."

"HEY!" I yelled, taking a great offence at his words. "I am a great Guardian!" Okay, so I wasn't exactly perfect, and yeah I had no clue about things that were basic knowledge to everyone else. But I was still a good Guardian!

"You don't get along with your Summoner, you don't watch her like a Guardian should, and you run your mouth of way too much. You have a lot to learn if you want to be a great Guardian." My mind reeled as I tried to come up with an argument. I was a good Guardian. I was! But...he had a point. I guess. "You were a warrior monk, ya? You should have been taught respect. If you keep up like this, both you and Lady Belgemine will end either in trouble, or in the Farplane."

The Hypello's singing filled the silence that lingered for a moment before I growled. "Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry about giving Tidus the idea. NOW WOULD YOU GET OFF MY BACK?!"

Either he was satisfied with my apology or he had noticed Yuna's torn expression. Either way the big lug stood up, and to my surprise held out a hand to help me to my feet. I grudgingly accepted his hand, avoiding everyone's eyes as I studied the glass tiles that covered the walls. His word had stung me more than I really wanted to admit.

"Lady Terra?" Yuna's soft words broke the heavy silence. I looked back to the Summoner, who appeared apologetic.

"Though there is Leviathan's Fayth," I gestured half-heartedly to the stone door on the far side of the room. I gave a slight smile at Yuna, showing her I wasn't mad with her. I wasn't mad. I was just...hurt. She returned with her own sad smile before she nodded her head. All three of us watched as the Summoner gathered her courage and walked towards the stone door that slid open with a moment's pause.

The singing was the only sound as the three of us found places to wait for her return.

X.x.X

The sun was nearly setting when we finally reached the north shore of the Moonflow. Not only were Belgemine, Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron waiting for us, but a crowd had gathered beneath the depot's overhang.

"Ish it true?" One of the other Hypello's voice broke through the quiet murmurings. Several of them were gathering around Yuna as soon as the young Summoner stepped off the platform. "Yoush hash founds Leviathan?"

Yuna nodded her head, "Yes... well, Lady Terra found Leviathan." I ducked behind Tidus, not liking to be the center of that kind of attention.

"Show it to us!" Someone called out, and soon the crowd was all but chanting it. "Show it to us! Show it to us!"

Yuna stepped away from the crowd, and I snuck away while their attention was focused on her. I found a place away from the throng of people, but close enough to watch as Yuna twirled her Staff, a stream of water following it. The water grew larger as it climbed away from the Summoner, taking shape of the great serpent before the Aeon roared loudly as water turned into shimmery blue scales.

"Not bad." I yelped and jumped when Auron spoke. My heart was pounding as I looked up at the older Guardian now standing next to me.

"How in the world did you sneak up on me?!" I complained, pressing my hand to my chest. "You about gave me a heart attack, Auron!"

His deep chuckle did nothing to calm my heart any as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. "Hold out your hand." I frowned, but did so slowly, completely confused as to what he wanted.

"This should safeguard you from any Silence spells," he said as he dropped another bangle into my outstretched hand. "As well as other things."

I was completely stunned, and momentarily at a loss for words. I quickly removed the bangle Belgemine had given me at Remiem Temple and placed the new one on my wrist. I admired the brightly colored armor before suddenly closing the distance between us and giving him a tight but short hug.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, unable to stop the manic grin from forming on my face. "This has got to be the best present! Ever! This is going to be so awesome!" Auron had given me something! Okay, so it was just a piece of armor, but it was a piece of armor that would make it so Belgemine could never cast Silence on me.

She was going to be so pissed!

I could see a very small hint of a smile behind his high collar, which made my grin even bigger.


	18. Interlude 1: The Hypello Fayth

Okay, so the story behind this chapter is this: even though the story is being told through Terra's eyes, this story isn't just about her. While I know breaking perspective isn't usually smile upon, I wanted to give a hint of what's going on behind the scenes that Terra's completely unaware of. I don't know if there will be very many of these Interludes, but Twili thought posting this one was a good idea, so...tada!

Obviously, this is NOT Terra's point of view, but Yuna's.

**::Interlude One: The Hypello Fayth::**

I took a last glance at Tidus, Wakka, and Terra before stepping up to the door that lead to the Chamber of the Fayth. The door slid open, the pink petals parting to allow me to pass. The Hymn of the Fayth grew stronger, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw the Fayth standing before me. I had always been taught that the Fayth were Human. No other species had ever become one.

Yet, there before me was a wizened Hypello, dressed in an elaborate robe. I quickly fell to my knees and offered a prayer. "It has been very long time since visitors come," the Fayth spoke, the usual lisp of his species somewhat subdued. "I thank you, Summoner, for coming."

"It is an honor," I greeted in return, meaning every word. "I have come to ask for your help to receive the Aeon Leviathan."

The ghost of the Fayth nodded his head, "I know why you came. But do you know why you journey? Tell me why you became Summoner."

I remembered the long conversation I had with the Fayth of Valefor about why I had chose this path. At that time, I wasn't telling the young girl what my decision was. She was telling me what hardships and sacrifices I would face, and asking if I could make the sacrifices need to succeed. That to be a successful Summoner and to defeat Sin, I would need not only Aeons, but a determination stronger than Sin itself.

That I would need to give up everything, including my own life.

"I became a Summoner to defeat Sin," I stated firmly. "I want to bring the Calm once more to Spira." Like my father before me, and all the other High Summoners. I just wanted peace for everyone, no matter the consequences.

The Fayth nodded his head once more. "Good. Good. But what would you give for Sin's death?"

I frowned; I had already made the pledge to give up everything. "I will gladly give my life to defeat Sin."

"Good. What will you do to defeat Sin?"

I risked looking up at the Fayth, confused by the statement. "I...will journey to Zanarkand and pray for the Final Aeon."

The Fayth had a strange expression on his face, but I wasn't very familiar with Hypello to determine what it was. "That will not defeat Sin; only hinder him for a few years." His words shook me to the core. My worst fear was that I would not actually succeed in killing Sin forever. That it would be reborn...

Still, if it meant a few years of peace, it would be worth it.

"What if I told you there was a way to defeat Sin forever?" I looked up at the Fayth, surprised and hopeful. "Would you follow that path instead?"

"Yes!" I swore rashly. "I would do anything to rid Spira of Sin forever!"

The Hypello tipped his head slightly. "Would you? If it meant abandoning Yevon's teachings? Forgetting all that they have taught you? To learn the truth, as horrible as it is?"

I was silent, stunned by his words. Abandon Yevon's teachings? "But-but I thought Yevon's Teachings were the only way..." I whispered more to myself than to him. How-_was_ it possible...?

"There are many things that have been hidden from Spira," the Fayth said cryptically. "So many things forgotten, concealed, and forbidden. To truly defeat Sin, you must uncover the lies that surround Spira."

I hesitated for a moment before nodding my head. "I-I would. I would do anything to rid Spira of Sin."

The Hypello Fayth smiled. "Very well. We accept your pledge, Summoner Yuna, and we all will hold you to it."

I bowed my head as he floated closer, and took a gasp of air as I felt his spirit join mine. It was both pain and pleasure at the same time. A faint feeling rushed through my limbs as I felt the power of the Aeon settled within me.

Leviathan was now mine to control.


	19. Chapter 17: Thunder Kick

Okay, since it's been forever (six months) I figure I should explain my absence. Earlier this year, my younger stepsister was married, and I was pretty involved in the planning. Then, two weeks after her wedding, my father lost his battle with lung cancer. It was a really sudden and unexpected thing that still has me reeling. Twenty five is too young to lose a parent, not that it's easy at any age.

This story was particularly hard for me, because I remember writing it at my dad's place, and he was actually the person who introduced me to Final Fantasy when I was just a kid and we had the original game. Plus, Terra strikes home a lot. She's been through a lot, the loss of her family, her home, everything, yet she puts on a brave face and tries to smile her way through it and move on without really dealing with it. It's essentially the same for me, and likewise I know one day, in a future chapter, that's going to come back and bite us in the butt. Interesting character development and story line, but damn hard to write when your avoiding your own problems.

But you know what? We gotta do it. Plus, my dad would never forgive me if I stopped writing one of my most favorite stories.

Chapter updates might be slow. Again, I'm a full time nurse with a unit that has 35 beds. A paragraph is all of what I get done on a good day.

Sorry about the long note, on to the story!

Beta'd by the lovely Twili, my hero!

**::Chapter Seventeen: Thunder Kick ::**

By the time Belgemine and I reached the edge of the Thunder Plains, I had found a new reason to miss home: sidewalks and public transportation.

So far on our adventure, pilgrimage, whatever you want to call it, there had been at least dirt paths. And if the high-and-mighty Summoner in green would have gone through the Guado city of Guadosalam, that probably could have continued. But, no. Belgemine had to be prissy and demand that we take the path avoiding one of the places I really, really, really wanted to visit.

And I was nearly a hundred percent sure it was because of the new shiny bangle Auron gave me that made her Silence spells useless.

So, instead of traveling through the underground city, that was rumored to have a gateway to the freakin' FARPLANE, we got to traverse over and through ruins that nature reclaimed. No cement, or stone pathways, or even a well trodden dirt path. An entire day of walking either in flip-flops or barefooted on a thousand or so years of rubble and undergrowth.

Not. Fun.

The constant rumble and rain of the Thunder Plains made up for some of it, at least. I plopped down beside a puddle, and ignored Belgemine's annoyed sigh while I soaked my aching feet. I closed my eyes and found myself easily imagining that I was home. That I had found a quiet curb during a usual thunderstorm. My feet were aching from running deliveries all day, and I was just waiting for the evening bus to take me home. Home where my sister would bounce between fussing and lecturing me about staying out in the rain. Sandy and Mindy would just plain ignore me, and Lenne and Cindy would be making supper. Some warm stew or something hearty like that. And of course, Shuyin would probably show up at the last minute to bum a meal off us.

Or maybe it was Thursday night, and I would be the mooch. Auron would announce his arrival with a quiet yet aggrieved sigh before silently handing me his coat. After donning it and taking a small moment to just relish the subtle warmth and faint scent, I would attempt to drag him down the street to the nearest vendor. Maybe I would get lucky and catch a hint of a smile.

All of the sudden, white-hot electricity raced through me, ending my daydream and bringing a few antagonizing seconds of pure pain. By the time I had realized what had happened, I was on my back a few feet away from my puddle, eyes wide as I stared up at the crackling sky.

"I should warn you not to stay still for too long," Belgemine said softly, her words heavily tinged with amusement; amusement that was reflected in her smile as she looked down at me.

At the moment, I was still too shocked at being, well, shocked, to really be offended. "Did-did I just get hit by lightning? I just got hit by lightning!"

Belgemine didn't answer, but took a sudden step backwards, less than a second before another bolt struck. The second time was worst, whether because I knew a fraction of a second before it struck, or because my body was still so raw from the first strike. This time I could hear my own scream as electricity coursed through me and dispersed into the muddy ground beneath me.

When the pain receded this time, I didn't stay still but jumped to my feet and scrambled behind Belgemine. She was more than a few inches taller than I was, so I reasoned that the next bolt would strike her instead of me. And if the fact I was more-or-less cowering behind her bothered her, she didn't show it. Instead, she continued to sound rather amused. "Shall we continue then?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" I agreed quickly, keeping my eyes glued to the sparking grey clouds overhead. Belgemine gave a slight chuckle before walking towards the trodden pathway, and I was sure to keep close behind.

X.x.X

There were no words at how relieved I was when we reached the small building in the midst of the plains, or how grateful I was to finally be out of the cold rain and be safe from lightning were it was warm and dry.

Belgemine made dodging lightning look easy. She would calmly and suddenly step to the side with her usual grace moments before the strike, leaving me to bear the brunt of bolt. Maybe it was magic, or Ixion talking in her head, because the time we reached the Travel Agency, halfways across the plains, I had yet to see or hear or feel anything that would give warning. I had been struck by lightning thirty seven times, my nerves were on fire, and the only time I had been so soaked was when Shuyin had tossed me into the ocean. She had been shocked a grand total of zero.

There was no proof that I waited until Belgemine entered to step in behind her and shake my head vigorously to dispel the water sticking to my hair. No proof. At. All. I gave her an innocent grin when she glared at me, the usual vehemence made funny because of the water droplets sticking to her face. Instead of commenting, or even retaliating, she stated in a short and clipped tone, "We leave in five hours."

"What?!" I protested, my smile dropping instantly from my face. "Five hours? You're kidding, right? Come on, Bel! Please!" That was maybe a nap, at best! Especially with the hard journey we had! The night before was spent sleeping with one eye open under the stars, interrupted by fiends every so often. And the night before that, Belgemine's evil minion monkeys kept me up half the night! We had nothing pressing, to my knowledge-couldn't we just sleep in? Just once?

Belgemine ignored my protests and marched swiftly to reserve a room from the Al Bhed shop keeper, which took less than a half minute before she disappeared down the hall. Instead of following her, I slumped into a chair sitting by a long empty dinner table, in full-force pouting mode. Too lost to my dark thoughts concerning a certain Summon, I barely registered when my foot kicked something beneath the table.

Until it yelped, that is.

"Ow! Hey, watch it!"

The woman behind the counter probably had a good show when I screamed and flailed out of my chair and onto the floor. There was a snort of laughter as I groaned in both pain and annoyance. I opened my eyes to see a teenage girl crouched beneath the table, sitting with her knees tucked firmly beneath her chin, spiraled green eyes regarding me curiously.

I adjusted myself so I was sitting on the floor only a few feet away before asking, "What are you doing down there?" While I could see little kids hiding beneath the table, especially during a storm (I may have done that once or twice when I was younger, and definitely still feared the cracking thunder) the girl was at least fifteen or so. No one reached that age and was still scared of lightning, right?

An especially loud crack of the thunder answered my question. The Al Bhed teen shrieked and recoiled as the windows shook. "Hiding from that!" she complained. Her whole body was shivering as she tried to hide her face behind her knees. "I hate thunder!"

The confession surprised me. I never knew anyone over the age of ten being scared by thunder and lightning. Besides, if she was so scared, what was she doing here in the Thunder Plains? That barely made as much sense as a person terrified of water going on a boat ride. "Why are you here, then?" I asked, scooting closer so I was beneath the table with her, the edge of my flip flops bumping against her muddy boots.

"I'm Yunie's Guardian. Where she goes I go," came the quiet answer, her words muffled by her knees. There was a pause before she peeked one green eye over her knobby knee, quickly followed by a curious frown before she lifted her face up. "Hey, aren't you the girl who wanted machina after Operation Mi'ihen? I thought you were Yunie's Guardian!"

"Uhh…" I felt my face flush as I was caught in my lie. Of course, she had to be one of those Al Bhed. At the time, it had seemed like saying I was Yuna's Guardian was the only way to get a weapon after I lost my beloved Bessie. Never had I thought it would come back to bite me in the tush."I was! Kinda…ish. You see, Bel and I traveled with her and her Guardians for a bit. But believe me, I would much rather be Yuna's Guardian than Bel's! She's a whole lot nicer, and doesn't cast Silence on me all the time. Well, Bel can't either since Auron gave me my Echo Bangle, and I think…."

"Auron gave it to you?" she interrupted my rambling suddenly, the accusing look on her face returning to pointed curiosity. A crack of thunder made her flinch suddenly, and she spared the window a dirty look before taking a closer look at the colorful armor on my wrist. "Wow, and here I thought he was just a grouchy old man. Then again, wasn't he the one with you that night?" Her eyes met mine with a playful grin, "He must like you."

My face went from flushed to hotter than Ifrit's brightest flames (3). "What?! N-no! It's-it's nothing like that! No! Yuna just asked him to help me! I was completely weaponless and defenseless! Especially to the basilisks! I would've been a Terra-statue within two minutes if he hadn't been there! And the bangle was just a...a thank you gift! That's it! For helping Yuna find Leviathan! See, Belgemine had a really nasty habit casting Silence on me. I mean every time I turned around it would be Silence! Silence for this, Silence for that! You would not believe how annoying that is!"

She barely flinched at the next burst of thunder, and her conspiratorial grin barely faltered. If anything it grew as she giggled lightly. "I see...so you like him."

The whole building probably heard my protest, which was shrieked at a pitch I didn't even know I was capable of. "NO! I-I do not! I don't like-like Auron. That's just… no! I don't! He just… he just reminds me of a friend back home! That's all! I mean, I barely know him! And he's-he's Auron!"

The Al Bhed started giggling, cutting my spluttering defense short. Instead, I groaned and pulled my legs up to mimic her position. I don't think this day could get any worse. I only had a few hours before I was out in the cold rain again; my favorite type of weather now my least favorite. And apparently my feeling regarding Auron were fairly obvious. Today really sucked.

She bumped my foot with hers lightly after a moment, accompanied by a cheerful, "Hey!" There was a friendly smile on her face as she grabbed my hand with hers, giving it a slight reassuring squeeze. "Don't look so down! At least he isn't madly in love with someone else, like my crush is."

"I'm pretty sure you still have a far better chance than me," I mumbled into my knee, not cheered in the least bit. "He ain't even my…" I caught my thought from slipping out, and bit my tongue for a moment before sighing. "He just reminds me of someone, that's all."

"I don't know," she hummed, "Tidus is pretty heads-over-heels for Yunie."

Her confession snapped me out of my thoughts. "Tidus? Seriously?" Maybe it was because he reminded me Shuyin too much, but I stuck my tongue at the thought. "Bleh."

She kicked my foot again, "Hey, I didn't say anything about you liking mister grouchy-pants."

"I don't…!"

"Shush," she cut me off, with a hint of indignation. "But seriously, what's wrong with Tidus?"

I scratched my neck slightly, feeling slightly guilty. "Ah, nothing really, I guess. He's just too much like my friend's boyfriend. Well, that and he's a Blitzball player."

"And that's a bad thing?" she raised an eyebrow. "You're a Guardian that uses machina, then you insult your Summoner, you like mister grumpy-pants and you think being a Blitzball player is a bad thing. You're a strange one, all right."

"So I don't like Blitzball, why does that surprise everyone?" I asked rhetorically before turning the conversation away from and back to her. "Besides, you're pretty strange yourself. You have to have skin of steel to be Al Bhed and traveling with Wakka. He isn't exactly quiet about his dislike for you guys."

I hadn't meant it as an insult, but when she paled I wondered if that's what it sounded like. "You're...you're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"Of course no… wait." I paused. "He doesn't know?!" How could he not know? Just a glance at the girl's eyes revealed her heritage! I knew Wakka wasn't necessarily the brightest crayon in the box, but still!

"No!" she cried as she grabbed my hands. "Please, please, please don't tell him! I have to protect Yunie! She's my cousin and…!" She quickly covered her mouth, her green eyes wide with horror. It took a long moment for everything to click in place, and I realized why she looked so startled. )

Yuna had mismatched eyes, one blue eye, one green. And if Rikku was her cousin, that meant Yuna...was at least partly Al Bhed. And obviously, not very many were privy to that fact. And with this world being so anti-Al Bhed, even I could see why she didn't broadcast the fact.

I offered her a reassuring smile. "Relax! I'm not gonna tell anyone. Not about you or Yuna, I promise." I had a bajillion other secrets, what were a few more? Especially when I had told this girl I barely knew my own secrets, all of which I hadn't even revealed to my sister.

Come to think of it, I didn't even know her name. "I'm Terra, by the way."

Her expression melted into a friendly smile as she offered her hand. "Rikku."

X.x.X

Something nudged my side, rousing me from my sleep. Assuming it was Belgemine, I let out a dark grumble and kicked at her. However, I had yet to hear anything come from her like the startled yelp that broke through my sleep-muddled mind.

That was definitely not Belgemine. Or even a female, for that fact.

I opened my eyes to see Wakka and Tidus looking down at me, with the red-head rubbing his leg where I must have kicked him. I blinked a few times, sleep still clogging my brain before I mustered enough energy to talk. "What are you doing there?"

Even to my own ears, it sounded more like: "Ut u oin air?"

Both of the Blitzball players chuckled, apparently able to understand gibberish. "Lookin' at the dummy who fell asleep under a table. I heard being drunk under the table, but I haven't actually ever saw it."

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at them. "I was really tired, okay? Besides, the floor isn't that bad." Okay, that was a lie. I could feel my back complaining now about the lack of any cushiness. "Now let me go back to sleep before Bel drags me back outside."

I rolled over so my back was to them, and was half way asleep before Tidus spoke up. "Uh, Terra? They said Belgemine left a few hours ago."

That woke me up.

"What?!" It was my turn to yelp as I jumped to my feet, or tried to. My head shot up and collided hard and painfully with the edge of the table. A colorful word escaped my mouth as I pressed a hand to my forehead, already feeling a headache forming. "You are kidding me," I moaned, more to myself than to anyone.

"Afraid not." Wakka sounded too cheery for this early in the morning. Regardless to what time it actually was. "The keeper wasn't sure if she should've woken you or not."

I peeked underneath my arm to the Al Bhed woman standing behind the counter, looking curiously at us. "The Summoner you came with left shortly after five," she confirmed, "she said you could catch up."

Belgemine left? A glance at the clock revealed it was almost eight. She left me? That made no sense! She relished waking up via her black magic! She loved causing misery and pain!

Then again, trying to find her all by myself was going to be downright hellish. Especially if she had a three hour lead! She was probably already in Macalania already!

"Crap crap crap!" I whined as I scrambled up, this time being careful as I crawled out from beneath the table before standing up. My flip flops were right where I had left them, but my gun wasn't. My heart stopped for a moment, fearing someone had stolen it before I realized it had somehow found its way to the top of the table, accompanied by a few pages folded underneath:

_I added an extra-special kick to it, and cleaned it as well. Take better care of it, okay? And thanks for talking with me! _

There were three pages, and only the first paragraph was in Spirian. The rest of the note was written in Al Bhed, making me internally groan. I was pretty sure that while our conversation last night lapsed into Al Bhed briefly, I told her I couldn't read the language. I shoved the thought away while the pages were shoved in my pocket before running out the door with a brief, "I gotta go, bye!" yelled out to Tidus and Wakka behind me.

I had a feeling today was going to be even worse than yesterday.

* * *

1: Don't ask me why Terra and Rikku decided girl-talk was appropriate. They wrote that all themselves.

2: Don't ask me why Rikku has a crush on Tidus. I'm an Aurikku shipper, but apparently not this time.

Hope you all enjoyed! By the way, this is page 102 on my Google document. And we aren't even halfway finished! This really will be an epic-length story!


End file.
